Briana Gilbert
by annalouise24
Summary: Briana Gilbert left Mystic falls after her parents died. After a year she comes back and has changed. She knows everything about vampires, withes, werewolves, the Originals and hybrids. What happens when she comes back home and brings a new evil to the town that no one has even heard of yet?
1. Prologue

**Briana Gilbert left Mystic falls after her parents died. After a year she comes back. On top of that she knows everything about vampires, withes, werewolves and the Originals. What happens when she comes back home and brings a new evil to town that know one has heard of yet?**

_**I do not own any of the characters apart from my OC Briana.**_

* * *

I've come back. Finally after a year of being away roaming the world I have returned to Mystic Falls where I once had a loving family. My parents were killed in a car accident with me and my sister inside. Somehow we survived and when I heard the news that my parent's didn't make it I couldn't take it, so shortly after my parent's funeral I packed up my things and left leaving only a note behind. So here I am, back home a completely different person. I have turned into this hot, confident sexy woman who has experienced life outside this shit town.

Over the past year I have discovered things about myself and everything around me. When I was a little girl my parents always told me scary stories about the supernatural, but I never even thought that it could be true until one day I found out the truth; vampires, witches, doppelgangers and originals exist. I found out all of this when I was left for dead in an ally way in New York City. Someone attacked me and left me to die. I later woke up in a stranger's apartment and from that moment on everything that I thought I knew changed.

The man that saved my life is Nik. His real name is Niklaus but many know or fear him as Klaus. Klaus, is a hybrid: a werewolf/vampire that has lived over 1000 years. So when I woke up light headed and confused he told me he found me in an ally and took me back to his place. After bumping into one another which I now know was on purposed we started dating and then from there it became serious. We fell in love and then he told me his secret. I obviously wasn't convinced at first but he showed me his true face and after sometime I got over it. He told me everything about the supernatural and then taught me how to survive and from then on I changed into the person I have become today. When he told me about his curse on him I was confused and shocked to find out I looked like Katherine, who is known as Katerina Petrova. Klaus was originally going to use me as a sacrifice but when he saw me in that darkened ally way he fell for me and from then on he wasn't going to let anyone hurt me.

Over the year together he changed me a vindictive, strong, sexy and confident person and now I don't care about anyone accept the people I love. And when he told me he loved me for the first time I knew in that moment I couldn't live without him, so from then on I made it my mission to help him with his curse. He told me everything he needed and I said I would help him.

The last piece of the puzzle was Elena my twin sister. He told me about how Katerina was the original doppelganger but ran off before he could sacrifice her so for punishment we devised a plan to use Katerina as the vampire. As for my twin sister Elena we always had an awful, I hated her, she hated me, no loved lost. The thing that always made me despise my twin sister was that she was always the person that everyone went to. Where I was popular she just wanted to be a little bit more, hence when I changed and finally saw her for what she is a vindictive bitch, I felt this burning hate for her that was inside of me all along that wanted to get out. And having to not compete with Elena for over a year now I was finally going to get some payback, so Klaus and I devised a plan to use Elena as the sacrifice.

Now before you start to think I am an awful person, put yourself in my shoes, my parent's loved her more than me, my friends always favoured her and don't even get me started on boys she just had to go after the ones I liked. And besides with this new attitude now I will make her life a living hell and make everyone see her for what she truly is: a cold hearted bitch.

* * *

So here I am back home ready for the plan to begin. From what I've heard over the past year in Mystic Falls a lot had happened. After my parents died Jeremy my younger brother who I love dearly turned to drugs, Elena turned to moving on and my Aunt Jenna became their legal guardian.

The summer after my parents passed away the famous Salvatore brothers came to town and wreaked havoc. Founders Day has just ended and I am home just in time for the masquerade ball at the Lockwood's. A perfect time to set the plan in motion.

* * *

**This is my new story I hope you like it. ****Please let me know what you think. I've been wanting to do a Klaus/au story for a while now and have come up with hopefully a great concept and story. ****Please read/review/fav/follow. ****I will update as much as I can I do go to uni so that takes up most of my time and with exams coming up I wont be focussing on stories. but when I find the time I will update. P****lease read my other stories too. **

**Anna xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter I hope you like it please let me know what you think.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

I climb out of my Audi R8 and I grab my luggage whilst looking at my family home. It's been a year since I left and so much has happened to me and this small town. Maybe one more thing will make it a little bit better. Me of course. Everyone will think I have finally come back but that's not the case I am here to help my love break his hybrid curse so he can be his true self.

I walk up the concrete driveway and hesitate before knocking on the front door. I finally have enough courage to knock. After a minute I hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door opens and my Aunt Jenna is in front of me. "Hi Jenna." I greet softly.

"Brie?" she asks uncertain.

"It's me Jenna, I've come home." I tell her.

"Please come in." she squeals and attacks me with a hug. "I'm so glad your back we've missed you." She whispers.

"I've missed you too." I retort.

"How are you?" she asks as we make our way inside the lounge room.

"I'm good, I feel good, I've had the most amazing year." I tell her.

"Well you look different, good different I love the blonde." She compliments.

"Thought I'd go for a different look." I explain as I touch my blonde locks.

"Well it suits you." She comments.

"Jeremy and Elena here?" I ask looking around.

"Should be home shortly, and Alaric will be over later to." Jenna explains.

"Who is Alaric?" I ask curiously.

"He's my boyfriend." She answers.

"Better than Logan I hope?" I ask.

"Much better than him, he's a teacher." She continues.

"Well I am glad you're happy." I tell her.

* * *

After catching up I duck up to my old room and unpack. When I finish packing I walk back downstairs and I run into Elena and Jeremy. "Brie?" they both say in unison.

"Hey." I awkwardly wave.

"Your back?" Jeremy questions.

"I'm back." I confirm.

"You look good, when did you get back?" he asks.

"About an hour ago." I answer.

"How long you back for?" Elena asks rudely.

"For good." I answer confidently and giving her a once over.

"You seem different." Jeremy notices.

"That's because I am. I'm not the same person I was when I left, I decided I'd come back finish school then go off and travel some more." I tell them and glance at Elena to make sure she gets that.

"What's with the hair?" Elena asks coldly I can feel the jealousy peel off her.

"Thought I would go for a change." I answer while looping my hair through my fingers. "It's good right?" I ask her with a smirk. "So what have I missed?" I ask Elena directly just to add the icing on the cake, knowing full well what's occurred.

"Lots." Elena says rudely and walks past me.

"What's with her?" I ask Jeremy.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend and lots of things have happened." He answers.

"Well I'm back now so if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here." I tell him.

"I'm glad your back sis." He whispers hugging me.

"At least one of you is." I mumble.

"Don't let Elena get to you, you've always let her." Jeremy says.

"Trust me she won't. As I said I've changed I know longer stand in her shadow." I tell him with a smile.

"Well it's about time." He finishes and hugs me again.

* * *

After catching up with Jeremy and meeting Alaric we start to get dinner ready. I help Jenna out with chopping the vegetables. The phone suddenly rings and Jenna gets it while I continue to chop. Elena enters the kitchen and she avoids looking at me. "Who's on the phone?" she asks Alaric.

"Not sure." Alaric shrugs.

Jenna then walks over to Elena. "Elena it's for you." She informs almost robotically.

I glance a weird look at Alaric and Elena and continue to do my chopping. Jenna walks over and grabs her knife as Elena speaks into the phone and she gasps in shock. I glance at Jenna who is bringing the the knife above her head. All of a sudden Elena turns to face us in the kitchen and yells "Jenna no!"

I look at Jenna and quickly brings down the knife going to stab herself but I quickly use my fighting senses and stand in front of her and the knife stabs me in the stomach. "No." Alaric yells.

I land on top of Jenna and she hits her head. I roll off her slowly and lie on my back. Alaric bends over me and puts pressure where the knife has stabbed me. "Call an ambulance." Elena shouts as Jeremy runs down the stairs and enters and sees the seen.

"Omg, what happened?" he shouts scared.

"It was Katherine, she was compelling Jenna who was going to stab herself but Brie saw and stood in front of her." Elena explains loudly.

I begin to lose focus. "Briana, stay with us." I hear Alaric shout. I feel my eyes close and darkness hits me.

* * *

I wake up later in my room. I go to move and I move without pain. What happened? I then get flashes of images, Jenna was going to stab herself then I stepped in front of her. I look to my stomach and check to see if there was a wound but there is nothing, vampire blood? I sit slowly and see Elena waiting patiently. "Hey." She says queitly.

"Hi." I respond carefully.

"What do you remember?" she asks me.

"I remember chopping vegetables then Jenna was about to stab herself then I stopped it." I answer.

"Good because what I'm about to do is make you forget." She announces.

Compulsion? "What are you talking about?" I ask acting confused.

A man walks in my room. If I wasn't taken I would so tap that. "Brie, this is Damon, he's a friend of mine." Elena says.

"I don't know why you need a friend of yours to help me, I am just fine." I tell her warningly.

"But what happened last night you can't know." Elena continues.

"You don't have the right to do whatever it is your about to do, so I suggest you and your friend get out of my room. And FYI I have my ways to remember so don't be so surprised if it doesn't work." I warn her with a smirk.

"I'm sorry but that can't happen." Damon finally speaks up.

"Did I ask you to speak?" I ask rudely.

"You've got a tongue on you I would watch that." He warns me.

"Trust me I can handle you." I tell him.

I go to walk past him and he stops. I try to get out of his grasp but he's too strong. He looks in my eyes and tries to compel me. I wear a vervain anklet so no one will know. "You are going to forget what happened last night, you came back from wherever you were, had a good dinner with your family and went to bed." He compels. I repeat it back going with it so I don't blow my cover. "Now you will go back to sleep and when you wake up it will be a new day." He finishes. And like a robot I walk over to my bed and lie down and close my eyes.

As soon as the coast is clear I sit up in bed and message Nik: _Got into town tonight, something happened, long story short, someone compelled my aunt to stab herself so I side stepped and she stabbed me. When I woke up someone must have given me vampire blood because I am healed. Elena thinking she could compel me got Damon Salvatore to compel me to forget. I am going to go along with it. Tomorrow I will look around for Katerina and let our plan fall into place. Love you xx_

I wait a couple moments until I hear my phone buzz: _Are you alright love, who compelled your aunt I will kill them. As for the vampire who compelled you keep acting and I hear Katerina is in town from my contacts so keep a look out, and be careful, ring me if you get into any trouble. Love you too xx _

* * *

The next morning I wake up with an evil smile. Time to make everyone fall in love with me and boot Elena off her peddle stool. Tonight is the masquerade ball and I will make myself noticed. I have to keep an eye out for Katherine, as well as any other problems that I may face. I walk downstairs and see Jenna and Alaric on the couch. "I'm heading to the grill, time to see some familiar faces." I announce.

"A you going to the ball tonight?" Jenna asks.

"Of course." I answer with a grin.

"Have fun for me." She responds.

"You're not going?" I ask.

"No, I'm having a night in with Elena and Alaric." Jenna informs me.

"How fun." I respond sarcastically. "See you later." I finish and exit the house getting in my car driving off towards the Mystic Grill.

* * *

When I arrive at the grill several people in the parking lot turn their heads at me. I pull my sunglasses off and place them on my head and open the grill doors. When I walk inside I stare around. I look around and notice Matt Donavon, who is one of my best friends serving tables. He looks up at me and takes a second to realize who I am. "Briana?" he questions.

"Hey Matt." I respond with a smile.

He runs up to me and scoops me into a hug. "Omg your back, when?" he asks.

"Last night." I answer.

"I missed you here I really needed you." He confesses.

"I'm sorry I had to get away for a while and make a life for myself which I did and I can't be more happy." I tell him.

"Well its good your back." He responds.

"It's good to be back." I retort.

I hear the door open and Caroline my best friend turned vampire walks inside. She looks at Matt and doesn't recognise me. "Can I get you a table?" Matt asks her.

"No I just needed to use the restroom." She answers and walks off.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay." I tell Matt.

I follow Caroline but not before I see Elena walk in behind Caroline. I take a second look and realise it's not Elena, it's Katherine. I stand outside the bathroom and hear the conversation. "Elena?" Caroline questions.

"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asks.

"Yeah, you know whatever." Caroline responds and tries to flash past her but Katherine grabs her and pulls her back.

"You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?" Katherine asks in her normal voice.

"I know Elena is, I know Elena's at home." Caroline responds stuttering.

"I need you to deliver a message to Stefan and Damon." Katherine tells her.

"What?" Caroline asks with fear.

"I want the Moonstone, tonight, at the masquerade ball." Katherine warns and Caroline nods and hesitantly walks out completely oblivious to me next to the door.

I walk inside while Katherine is still inside. I start clapping. "Nice." I compliment.

Katherine looks at me confused. "What?" she asks confused.

"You don't know me, but I definitely know you. Threatening my friends for your own gain, not smart." I tell her.

"Who are you?" she asks dangerously.

"I am Briana Gilbert, Elena's twin sister, I've been away for about a year and I know everything about you Katerina." I say with a smile.

She vamp speeds and holds me against the wall by my throat. "You must be pretty stupid to be threatening me." She growls.

"Oh trust me honey, I'm not scared of you, but I know your weakness and if you hurt me he'll come after you." I warn her. I then grab her hand and break it which she screams. "I may be human but I've been trained to attack vampires, so if you ever hurt my friends again I will destroy you but not before I let someone help me. And you know him very well." I say and she stares at me in shock. "This is your final warning, attack Caroline, Matt or my Aunt again you will die and that's a promise." I finish and walk out.

* * *

I leave the grill and head into town to get a dress for tonight. I call Klaus on the way to inform him what just occurred. "Hello love." He answers with his hot British accent that makes me squirm.

"Hey babe. So I just met the famous Katerina Petrova." I inform him.

"So my contacts were right she really is in town." Klaus responds.

"For a little while now and she's looking for the moonstone." I announce.

"She's trying to bargain herself for everything that's needed." He guesses.

"I think so and I kind of threatened her too." I add.

He chuckles "That's my girl."

"You trained me well, I'll keep you posted and Klaus the dress I'm wearing tonight you would love it." I tease. I hear him growl "Easy tiger, I have to go I have to pay, I'll talk to you soon I love you." I tell him.

"Love you too." He finishes and hang ups.

* * *

Once I am home I eventually shower and after my hair is dry I put in some hot curlers as well as put some make up on. Once my curlers are ready to come out I slowly take them out and my curls fall down my back. I then walk back in my room and put on my black bandage dress that shows off my curves. I put on gold stilettoes and my matching gold and black mask.

Once the look is finished I send a picture to Klaus and make my way down stairs. "I'm off." I announce to the people in the kitchen.

"You're actually going?" Elena asks eyeing me.

"I don't ever miss out on a party Elena." I respond with a grin.

"I'll drive." Jeremy says walking behind me.

"Good because I want to drink." I say with a smile.

"God you have changed I love it." Jeremy laughs.

"I know." I respond waving goodbye as we leave.

* * *

We arrive at the Lockwood's mansion and at the front is Mrs Lockwood, now the Mayor of Mystic Falls. "Jeremy and my oh my, Briana Gilbert look at you, you look stunning." She compliments.

"Thank you Mrs Lockwood, it's good to be home." I respond.

"Well have a good night and enjoy yourselves, I'm sure Tyler will love having you back home." She finishes and walks off.

"Yeah right." I comment and Jeremy laughs and walks off.

I walk to the nearest bar and grab a champaign. As I turn around I bump into someone. I look up and see that I have walked into Damon Salvatore; he thinks he compelled me so I have to go along with it for now. "So you must be Elena's sister." He assumes.

"I am, and you are?" I ask rudely.

"Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother." He says.

"And who is Stefan?" I ask.

"I just assumed you knew him." He responds.

"I've been gone for a while just got back so still getting settled, haven't seen anyone." I respond.

"Where did you go?" he asks me.

"Everywhere." I respond with a smirk.

"Seems like your different to Elena." he notices.

"Oh trust me I am, I was always in her shadow and I never liked it, but being out of mystic falls I saw the world of not being in her shadow and now I don't let anyone tell me what to do." I inform him.

"That's good to hear." he responds.

"Better be." I conclude.

"Well it was great to finally put a name to a face, I've seen your photo's around the house and you really have come out of your shell." he mentions.

"Oh trust me I have and I love it, now if you'll excuse me I have people to see and well have fun." I dismiss walking away.

"Be careful tonight." he says seriously.

"I can take care of myself Damon there is a lot more to me that meets the eye." I finish with a smirk and walk off.

* * *

After officially meeting Damon I walk back outside and I see Katherine and someone I don't know walk inside. I give her a warning look and continue outside where I see Bonnie and Jeremy talking secretly. "Hey Jer. Bonnie." I greet them.

"Briana, when did you get back?" she asks shocked.

"Last night. I just haven't had a chance to see anyone yet." I tell her.

She hugs me. "I missed you." She whispers.

"I missed you too." I tell her.

"You back for good?" she asks.

"Until graduation." I answer.

"If you think I'm letting you leave your mistaken." She jokes.

"Good to see you're not mad." I comment.

"We all were but we got over it." She responds.

"Yeah Elena hasn't." I comment.

"Give her time." Bonnie encourages.

I shrug "I don't really care to be honest but what I want to know is why are you two are standing together are you plotting against anyone?" I joke knowing that they are.

They laugh awkwardly. "Just talking." Bonnie answers.

"Well I am out of champaign I need another." I announce and walk off.

* * *

After mingling I find my way back to Bonnie and Jeremy when I see them having a serious discussion with Elena who seems upset. "You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asks shocked.

"Who are you trying to kill?" I ask walking up to them. They jump a little. "Jeese, it's a joke." I say to them.

"Don't do that." Elena yells.

"What did I do now?" I ask her rolling my eyes.

"Nothing you haven't done anything while everything has been going on." She shouts.

"Elena." Bonnie and Jeremy warn.

"What the hell is your problem Elena, I haven't done anything to you so what gives you the right to yell at me like that?" I yell loudly.

She seems surprised by my outburst as do Bonnie and Jeremy. "Girls now isn't the time." Jeremy shouts.

"I don't think it will ever be a good time because I'm going to give you all a little warning I am not the same person I was when I left, so Elena, you no longer get to order me around so if you ever want to argue with me just know that I'll bite right back and be ready because it will knock you out." I warn her.

She scoffs "Well I wish you never came back." she shouts.

"Ladies and Gentleman there it is, all I needed to hear." I respond clapping and they look at me shocked by this new attitude. I stop clapping then stare down Elena who I see gulp, I smirk "Elena you don't get to tell me what I can or can't do, I am not leaving any time soon and there is nothing you can do about it." I finish warningly and suddenly feel a stabbing pain in my back and start screaming as does Elena. "Agh." I scream.

"Brie, Lena." Jeremy and Bonnie screech.

"What's happening?" I ask clenching my teeth.

"It's Katherine, they are both linked, get them to stop." Bonnie directs to Jeremy.

Jeremy runs off and I feel another pain come across my arm. "Agh." I scream again.

"I'm sorry I can't break the spell girls but I'll make the pain go away." She says.

"You're a witch." I whisper knowing already she is.

She looks at me in shock and slowly nods. "Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda" The pain goes away but I feel week so I lie on my side trying to gain my strength back. "Stay awake Brie." Bonnie yells.

"I'll be fine I'm tougher than I look." I respond clenching my fists.

Jeremy runs back quickly. "Are they okay?" he asks.

"Are they?" Elena asks in pain.

"They're stuck in there with her." Jeremy responds.

"Who's stuck?" I whisper.

"We will explain everything later just keep your strength." Bonnie tells me.

"You were right; Katherine had a witch link Elena to her. And somehow Brie." Jeremy informs Bonnie.

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with them, keep pressure on their shoulders." Bonnie orders Jeremy.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"There's another witch here, I'm going to find her!" Bonnie yells and runs off.

"Here." Jeremy says showing me a ring.

"Nice ring." I compliment.

"Put it on." He tells me.

"Why, what will it do?" I ask knowing it won't work.

"It will keep you from dying." He says.

"No, no Jeremy just keep it it's not mine, or give it to Elena, I'll be fine, this wont kill me." I whisper.

"How are you not confused?" he asks.

"I know." I answer softly.

"You what?" Elena shouts.

"I know Elena, and Damon didn't compel me." I tell her.

"What how?" she asks.

"I wear vervain you idiot." I shout.

"Even hurt all you two can do is argue." Jeremy comments.

"That's all our relationship has ever been, but now I can fight back." I tell him.

"How do you know everything?" Jeremy asks.

"That is a story for another time which I don't think I really want to tell you." I say truthfully.

"Why not?" Jeremy asks.

"Were you going to ever tell me, keep getting vampires to compel me, like you did to Jeremy Elena?" I ask.

"How do you know about that?" she asks shocked.

"I know everything Elena, just because I left doesn't mean I didn't keep updated on you all." I say to her and lie back down. "Now stop asking me questions I am tired and in pain and would like to rest without being interrogated." I shout as I close my eyes.

* * *

A while later I feel my wounds starting to heal and regain my some of strength back. "How do you feel?" Jeremy asks me.

"I'm fine Jer, don't worry about me." I tell him smiling a little.

"How you doing Elena?" Jeremy asks her.

"Bonnie's spell has worked." she answers softly.

"Wimp." I blurt out.

"Brie." Jeremy scolds.

"Oh I'm sorry I was supposed to say that in my head." I respond smirking and see a hint of a smile on Jeremy's face.

"Just stop talking Brie." Elena yells

"Sorry no can do" I dismiss. "How long until we are healed?" I ask Jeremy.

"Not long." he answers.

I then see Bonnie walk out of the mansion and she walks over to us. "It's done you should heal quick." Bonnie informs us.

"And Katherine?" Elena asks.

"Damon's dealing with her." Bonnie responds.

"As in?" Jeremy asks.

Bonnie just nods. "They won't kill her." I say aloud.

"Why not?" Jeremy asks.

"Because they will want her to suffer, my bet they will take her to where she was supposed to be all along." I explain.

"How would you know that?" Bonnie asks confused.

"I know everything Bon, it's not a surprise, as soon as I found out about everything it all made sense, your predictions when we were younger, you would get headaches." I continue.

"How do you know all this?" Bonnie asks again.

"I've had contacts. I may have left Bonnie but I always kept up to date with everything, who do you think sent you those anonymous flowers after your Grams died?" I ask her.

She starts tearing up. "That was you?" she asks.

"Your Grams was like a grandmother to me and her favourite flowers were daisies so I had to send them." I tell her.

"Thank you." she says hugging me.

"Now I am going to walk home because I don't think I can handle being around Elena tonight so have a good night." I tell them and walk off.

* * *

As I begin my journey home I ring Klaus to tell him what happened, he'll know something's up. "Hi." I whisper.

"Are you okay, I've been trying to get a hold of you all night, one of my witches said you were hurt, did she help you?" he asks angrily.

"Yeah Greta helped in that department also Bonnie did too, I'm fine, really." I assure him.

"What happened?" he asks angrily.

"Katherine happened, she linked herself to Elena and I, so if she got hurt, we got hurt, the Salvatore's were trying to kill her for stabbing me or nearly stabbing Jenna." I answer.

"Are you okay, do you need me there?" He asks angrily.

"I'm fine Klaus, don't worry I'm tough I'll survive, but the next time I see that dopplebitch I will hurt her." I threaten.

"There's my girl." He laughs.

"I've got to go I'm tired and I'm drunk plus injured so I need to sleep." I tell him.

"Well ring me in the morning." He finishes and I hang up.

As I hang up I turn around and see a man in a mask in front of me. I jump a little. "Omg." I say shocked. I try to walk past but he blocks me. "Excuse me." I order rudely. I go to walk away but he takes me from behind and covers my mouth with clorophome and I try to fight it but I fall limp.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Briana Gilbert please read, review, fav and follow.**

**Anna xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy chapter two everyone please r****ead/review/fav/follow**

**Anna xx**

* * *

I feel myself beginning to stir and feel myself being carried. I open my eyes and see I'm in an abandoned house and am getting laid out on a couch. I see a man and he looks at me. I look around and get in more detail of where I am. I then see my bitch of a sister next to me. "What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"Ssh." The guy hovering above me shushes.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." I tell him.

He begins to smirk "Oh I do, so be quiet." He warns.

"Why is my sister here?" I ask him.

"We have our reasons but beforehand just one taste." He says and I see his eyes change and fangs extract.

"Trevor, control yourself." Orders a female voice.

"Buzz kill." He comments and leaves.

I quickly snap off the cuffs and turn to the unknown female. "What do you want?" I ask her directly.

"Omg. You two look just like her." The girl comments.

I hear Elena stir and she takes in her surroundings. She sits up and sees the girl and me. "What where, how?" she asks confused.

"Good you're both awake, no I want you both to be quiet." She orders.

"No one tells me what to do." I bark and she growls. "Growl all you want, you don't want to mess with me." I warn.

"Well you don't want to mess with me." She warns.

"I've seen more dangerous vampires I'll be fine." I respond.

"Why am I here?" Elena asks scared.

"Be quiet." Rose orders again.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert and she's my twin please you don't have to do this." Elena explains scared.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." Rose repeats.

"What do you want?" Elena continues.

The girl suddenly slaps Elena hard in the face and knocks her out. "Nice." I comment.

The girl looks at me shocked but I can see a small smile cross her face. "I want her to be quiet maybe that will shut her up for a while." She says.

"Well she needs to be knocked some sense into her, begging and pleading won't get her anywhere." I respond.

"You are right there Briana." She agrees and leaves.

* * *

A while later I am sitting on the couch bored and Elena begins to wake. "Good you're awake." I comment.

"Where are we?" she asks concerned.

"Don't know, but I would suggest keeping your mouth shut for once because we are not getting released freely." I warn her.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" she asks.

I scoff "I looked around Elena, there is nothing around here for miles, so I am just keeping quiet because unlike you I have a brain." I retort and get up.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm bored might as well get some answers." I respond and walk away and I hear her follow me. Now who is in my shadow?

I enter the hallways and hear the two vampires talking "How are the girls?" the girl asks.

"The brunette is passed out, the hot blonde is bored." The guy responds.

I smile and I get a glare from Elena. The girl laughs "You didn't touch any of them did you?" the girl asks.

"Give me some credit. So, have you called him Rose?" The guy asks.

So the mystery brunette has a name. "Trevor I called one of his contacts you know how this works." Rose responds.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asks again.

"They say he got it." Rose responds and I make my presence known.

"Who's Elijah?" I ask curiously alreading knowing who Elijah is.

They both turn to see me and Elena is behind me. Rose walks over to us. "He's your worst nightmare." Rose answers.

"Doubtful." I retort.

"Brie." Elena warns.

"Oh shut up Elena, go sulk back in the lounge the grown-ups are talking." I order and she just glares at me.

"Why are we here?" Elena asks ignoring me.

I raise my hands up in defence "Carry on Elena, not like I was going to ask that." I comment dryly.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." Rose retorts.

"Why won't you?" Elena asks.

"And there's another one." Rose comments.

"It might be better if you just answer some of her questions she won't stop, so my advice just tell her. And besides we are here after all we might as well be informed as to why we were so rudely manhandled, could of just asked us." I joke.

Rose and Trevor laugh and eventually Rose complies. "Fine I personally want nothing to do with you I'm just a delivery service." Rose informs us.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" I ask.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose jokes.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asks.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." Rose announces and I smile.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asks confused.

"God Elena are you really not that smart to figure that out, originals Elena." I comment dryly. "Sorry about her, I got the brains." I tell them.

Rose laughs "Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose asks Elena.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asks.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." Rose responds.

"Same here." I respond with a smirk and she smiles.

"So who are the originals?" Elena asks.

I smack my head in frustration is she really that dumb? "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose explains.

"But why me?" Elena asks.

"Um Elena it's not just you." I remind her rudely.

"Because you two are Petrova Doppelgangers. One of you is the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asks.

"Oh, you do know your history." Rose mocks.

"What do you mean one of us is the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena asks.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." Rose continues.

"The sacrifice?" Elena asks worried.

"The blood of the doppelgänger. Brie and you are doppelgängers. Which means, in order to break the curse one of you has to die." Rose announces and leaves us.

Elena glances at me "You wanted to know why we were here Elena, well congratulations you just did." I respond rudely and walk away before Elena can speak to me.

* * *

I walk back into the lounge where I woke up. I know I won't die, I know everything there is to know about the sacrifice, but I told Klaus he cannot kill any of my friends. You may think I am a bitch about wanting my sister to die, but who would you choose: you or your sister? I will choose me because I found a life for myself without Elena in it. I know that is selfish but you haven't lived my life where I was pushed around by Elena even though I was the older twin, my parents always favoured her, but not anymore, this new me won't be pulled back into her trap, if the others can find a way to save her then fine but I won't be rushing to save Elena's life.

I'm suddenly thrown from my thoughts when I feel a piece of paper appear next to me. I look around and grab it. _Stefan and Damon are coming for you two. __Bonnie xx _Bonnie must be getting better at her spells. I scrunch the note and tuck it in between the couch cushions when Rose appears with Elena in tow. "Can you tell us more about Elijah?" Elena asks Rose.

"Really Elena are you still going on about that, get over it, we are screwed so just let me be in peace for five minutes." I beg her.

"I will when you stop being a bitch." She retorts.

"I wouldn't have to be a bitch if I didn't have you around pushing me down every moment you can get." I finish and walk off.

Rose follows me. "Why are you not frightened?" Rose asks me.

"I know things more than Elena does, and it's going to stay that way, but the Salvatore brothers won't let anything happen to her so basically it's my head on a platter so I'm facing reality." I respond. "You are running from the Originals aren't you?" I ask. She nods. "Was it Katerina?" I add.

They both nod. "Trevor I believe this is your chance to explain." Rose suggests.

"I pissed the Originals off and Rose here has had my back for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Trevor begins.

"You have been on the run for 500 years." I comment sadly.

"What happened?" Elena asks shyly.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose answers harshly towards Elena.

"Katherine." Elena mentions.

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Rose continues.

"I helped her escape her fate and now we've been marked ever since." Trevor explains.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose addresses.

"If I had been running 500 years I would do the same thing." I comment.

* * *

We are now back in the large room of the house and Rose and me are making small talk while Elena sits on the couch biting her nails nervous. Trevor suddenly enters the room. "He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor announces scared.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose responds.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor argues.

"He wants them more." Rose retorts.

"I can't do this. You give the girls to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor continues.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asks him.

"We're family, forever." Trevor responds as a knocking sound is heard.

"You're scared." Elena comments.

"Just stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose orders and she leaves.

"Trevor, you should flee now." I tell him.

"What?" he asks.

"He will pardon Rose not you, go before it's too late." I beg.

"Why do you care?" he asks.

"I care for people that have been used, you were used by Katherine, go." I whisper.

He nods and flashes off. "Why did you do that?" Elena asks annoyed.

"Elijah was going to kill him." I answer.

"How would you know that?" she asks.

"Because he's an original, Originals don't let people get away, he'll pardon Rose but not Trevor." I continue.

"But he kidnapped us." Elena argues.

"And you would have been kidnapped anyway. If it wasn't Rose would have been someone else, and besides your Salvatore Brothers wouldn't let anything happen to you, so shut up." I whisper shouting and sit on the couch.

* * *

Moments later Rose comes back in with a man in his mid to late 20s in a suit. This must be Elijah, Klaus's older brother. From what Klaus has told me he is noble but can be violent if he needed to. Elijah looks down at us and flashes in front of Elena who has cautiously stood up. I slowly stand and look at him. He seems surprised to see two of us. He sniffs Elena first who stiffens and then glances to me and walks over to me and sniffs. "Human, both of you it's impossible. And I have no idea why there is two of you but hello there." he says and walks in front of me.

"Hello." I respond cautiously.

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah announces.

Elena looks at Rose "Please, don't let him take us." Elena pleads.

"Elena." I hiss.

"One last piece of business we're is your friend Trevor?" Elijah asks.

"He left." I answer strongly.

"Why?" he asks me.

"Because I told him to go, you have us, he was running from you for so long, leave him be, he trusted someone he shouldn't of, and now he should be free, I know you weren't going to pardon him just Rose, so he left." I answer.

"And why are you so bold to talk to someone so much older than you?" he asks looking me in the eye.

"I've seen worse." I answer.

"I'd doubt that but very well girls come." Elijah orders.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena exclaims.

"Shut your mouth Elena." I order and push her in front of me.

"What do you two know about the moonstone?" he asks me.

"Elena knows shit but I know that you need it and I know where it is." I tell him annoyed.

"Yes?" he questions.

"I can get it." I say truthfully. Klaus will need it.

"Tell me where it is." Elijah orders.

"You don't order me to tell you that is not the way to do it." I respond.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asks.

I nod confidently. I can feel him try to compel me. "There is no need for compulsion I can tell you freely." I comment.

He smiles "Fine, where is the moonstone?" he asks getting a little annoyed with my games.

"It's with Katherine or Katerina, whatever you call her these days." I announce.

"Brie." Elena warns.

"Shut up Elena, you don't get to talk." I bark.

Elijah looks at me with an amused look. "Where is Katerina?" he asks.

"Where she should have been in 1864, the tomb under the church ruins." I answer. "She is spelled in there so to get it you would need a powerful witch to get it from her." I add.

"That can be arranged." Elijah responds.

"Good, now let Elena go take me." I bargain.

"What?" Rose and Elena both say in shock.

"You heard me, I gave you information, now you do something for me, let Elena go." I repeat.

He looks at me eyeing me. "There is more to you that meets the eye isn't there?" he asks.

I nod confidently. "I'm smarter than I look." I comment.

Suddenly a sound is heard from the entry. "What was that?" Elijah asks loudly.

"I don't know." Rose responds.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asks getting angry.

"It's only been us Elijah, Rose doesn't know." I tell him.

He then catches our arm tightly and we go into the entry of the house. There are two people flashing around. It's Stefan and Damon coming to Elena's rescue how cute. He throws Elena to Rose and holds my grip tighter. "Rose?" Elijah barks.

"I don't know who it is." Rose repeats scared.

"Elijah let Rose go, she doesn't know." I plead.

"Up here." Says a unknown voice. It's not Damon so I'm guessing Stefan.

"Down here." Says Damon's voice.

Suddenly a stake is thrown and it goes through his hand. I gasp in shock as he releases me and removes it as I stand watching him. We look around and see Elena and Rose gone. "Brilliant leave me." I comment dryly.

Elijah then goes towards a coat rack. "Excuse me to whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" he asks as he breaks the coat rack into a stake. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the other girl, I'm going to count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah asks again and slowly walks up the stairs.

Elena appears at the top of the stairs "I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elena says.

I try not to laugh at her acting as Elijah flashes upstairs "What game are you playing with me?" Elijah questions.

"This one." Elena answers and throws the vervain bomb in his face and it explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. I try not to laugh as I know it won't hurt him it takes a lot more to put an original down. More like white oak ash and a dagger but that can be told another time.

Once Elijah is healed he goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with a compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah. I move out of the way just in time as they fall down the stairs. Elijah immediately gets up but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon arrives and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door staking him, but to bad that won't kill him the others don't need to know until Elijah wants them to know. Rose appears from hiding and sees this. She flashes off. "Leave her." I shout from my position from the stairs.

"Well if it isn't smart mouth." He jokes.

"Don't forget that." I tease back. "Thanks for the help by the way." I thank bitterly.

"You looked like you were fine." He responds.

"I was, Elena is the weak one." I comment and see Elena hugging Stefan. I see the hurt in Damon's eyes. "Hey, don't let her get to you, I know you care for her, but she isn't worth it." I whisper. He nods with a small smile "I'm going to let you three catch up I'll meet you at the car." I announce and walk out.

* * *

When I get out of the house I walk to the waiting blue car. I sit on the hood and finally the slow pokes come out. "For vampires you two are very slow." I joke.

"Get off the hood." Damon orders.

"Yes sir." I salute him and climb in the front.

"Why do you get the front?" Elena asks.

"I thought you would want to sit with your boyfriend to catch up?" I ask raising an eye "Unless you really want to sit next to Damon." I tease and she huffs and gets in the back. I smirk in triumph "Nice to meet you Stefan." I greet him extending my hand.

"Likewise." He responds.

"Well what are we waiting for? I am exhausted and would love to get out of this dress." I order.

"I can help with that." Damon jokes.

"In your dreams and besides I'm taken." I announce.

"By who?" Elena asks shocked.

"None of your business Lena." I respond and sit back in the seat as we drive off.

* * *

After a long drive I am finally home. I open the door to the house. "Brie, Elena?" I hear Jeremy's voice shout out. I walk upstairs and both Bonnie and Jeremy are there. They run to both of us. "Are you two okay?" Jeremy asks.

"I'll live." I respond hugging him.

"Yeah." Elena adds.

I look to Bonnie "I got your message."

She starts to cry and I embrace her. "What message?" Elena asks confused.

"I found a note underneath me at the house." I answer softly.

"You didn't think to inform me?" she asks loudly.

"Elena, stop it you two are both exhausted so no fighting tonight." Jeremy orders.

"I'm fine Jer, don't worry, I was just worried and I guess I was distracted. I'm going to shower, and Bonnie, thank you again." I finish and walk into my room.

* * *

After a hot shower I walk into my room in my towel and at my window is Damon. "And who said you could be in my room?" I ask as I take the towel off my head and my wet hair falls out.

"Nice towel." He compliments.

I roll my eyes "Shouldn't you be stalking Elena?" I ask him.

"I don't stalk." He defends himself.

"Sure. So why are you in my room?" I ask again.

"Came to see if you are alright, no one seems to realize that you are in danger too." He announces.

I smile slightly at how wrong he is. "Well that's what happens when everyone is on the save Elena train, I've lived it my whole life." I respond.

"Well it seems leaving turned you into a new person." He comments.

"Not new, just changed, I was always a bitch but I'm just a bitch with a different aspect on life." I respond.

I walk towards my dresser and slip on my underwear. "Not even going to ask me to leave?" he asks intrigued.

"Nope, I love my body might as well show it off." I shrug.

I put on a shirt and drop my towel. "You are very confident." He comments.

"You just noticed? I'm not shy, and it's not like you haven't seen boobs before." I mention.

He laughs "you have no filter do you?" He asks.

"Nope." I respond with a smirk.

"Well I'm going to go, just came to see how you were and can see you are perfect in every way." He acknowledges.

I walk up to him and smile "I could say the same Mr Salvatore." I respond flirting.

He takes a step closer and we are inches apart. He suddenly flashes me against a wall and kisses me. And sunk, my plan is working. I kiss him a little longer. "Wait, don't you like Elena?" I ask him taking in a breath.

"Yeah I do, well I thought I did and who says I can't have fun?" he asks. I shrug and kiss him as his hands roam my body. "Wait what about your boyfriend?" he asks.

"He doesn't need to know, and besides he lives far away, what he won't know won't kill him, and just so you know, this stops after tonight." I bargain.

"Deal." He responds and kisses me again.

We kiss and fondle each other and suddenly I hear my door open and hear "Omg." We stop and I move my head to see Elena in my door way. "What are you doing Brie?" she asks with jealousy.

I laugh "What does it look like?" I ask her.

"Kissing Damon." she says with hate.

"Well he is single so why wouldn't I, you jealous?" I ask her laughing. She huffs and stomps off. "That felt good." I say with a grin. "You should go talk her down." I suggest. He nods and leaves my room.

* * *

After Damon has left and I know the coast is clear I check my phone and see numerous missed calls and messages from Klaus. I ring and he picks up on the first tone. "Brie?" he asks concerned.

"Babe." I respond quietly.

"Where the fuck have you been love?" he asks loudly.

"So I was kidnapped and well I met your brother today." I announce.

"Elijah's in town?" he asks growling.

"Yeah and by tomorrow everyone in the Scooby gang will know you're coming for Elena and me." I tell him.

He chuckles "Are you hurt?" he asks changing subject.

"I'm fine, just tired, but I'm getting people on my side, just got Damon Salvatore reeled in." I announce with a smirk as I fix myself in the mirror.

"What did you do love?" he asks.

"I may or may not have made out with him." I answer sitting on my bed.

He growls "You did what?" he shouts.

"Calm down babe, you know I love you and only you but you said I had to do whatever it took to have people wanting me to be safe and on my side, well I realled in Damon, but I felt nothing." I explain.

"I'm not happy about that." He responds.

"Well we all aren't happy about a lot of things but we move on, but if it makes you feel any better I would rather be kissing you and have you all over me." I add. I hear him growl in frustration "Someone miss me?" I tease.

"Well it's been a couple days since I've seen you and well been in you." He responds.

I chuckle "All more worth it when you eventually arrive." I add. "Does Elijah know about me?" I ask him.

"No he doesn't, I haven't seen him in years and well if he is in town it isn't to assist me." He responds.

"Well I will keep you posted and keep up the games, so far everything is going as to plan apart from the hiccups." I inform him.

"Good work my love, I'll see you soon, I'll keep an eye out for you and if you are in danger, I want you to leave town." He says.

"I'm not in danger yet, well from tomorrow I will be but we know how that will turn out." I tease with a smile.

He laughs "Get some rest love, speak to you soon." He says.

"Love you Nik." I tell him.

"Love you too Brianna." He responds and hangs up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the next chapter everyone please read and review.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

After the long and tiring day yesterday and after speaking to Klaus I slept quite peacefully. My plans to take down Elena are set and it's seems to be working, in front of everyone I will be sweet and caring and when it's just me and Elena the bitch in me will come out. Apparently I've been told to get up as Elena and me are being summoned to the boarding house. My guess it has to do about Klaus. So here I am walking up to the front door in a pair of denim jeans, ankle boots and a white tank and leather jacket. Got to look sexy right? I wait impatiently for Elena to hurry up and get out of the car, I would prefer to be kidnapped again then alone in the car with my sister. She finally gets to the front door and I knock loudly. Damon answers it as I smirk "Hello Gilberts." Damon greets.

"Salvatore." I greet him.

"Is Stefan here? He called said it was important." Elena asks.

"Right this way." Damon directs us inside.

This is my first time in there place and it's huge. "Wow." I comment.

We enter the house and Stefan greets us in the hall. "Hey." He greets Elena then smiles at me.

"Stefan you called us over?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, come this way." He says and we follow him into the living room where we see Rose arrive. Elena tenses and I smirk.

"Rose." I exclaim excitedly.

She smiles at me. "Brie." She responds, "Elena." She says quickly.

"What is she doing here?" Elena asks freaked out.

"Rose has something to tell you girls." Stefan announces.

I take a seat on the couch and get comfortable. "Make yourself at home Brie." Damon comments.

"Gladly." I respond smirking.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true it's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose begins.

"Who is he?" Elena asks worried.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon answers.

Yeah he is, a dangerous but sexy legend I say in my head. "Klaus is from the first generation of vampires." Stefan adds.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asks.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose explains.

Almost got it right Rose, they are both Originals accept Klaus my man is a hybrid he's immortal. "Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan finishes.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asks.

I raise my eyes at her clearing my throat "You mean us." I butt in.

"Yes." Rose answers.

"No." Stefan denies.

"What they're saying is I mean if what she's saying is true" Damon continues

"Which it is." Rose confirms.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon warns

"Which I'm not." Rose declares.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon finishes.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you two exist." Stefan reassures us.

"Not that you know of." I mention.

"Brie that's not helping." Damon comments.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan continues to reassure us.

Wrong, wrong and wrong I say in my head. "He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose warns.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon comments.

"Alright so if we are done, can I go?" I ask the group.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks.

"Going to school today, I'm taking a detour first so don't wait for me." I answer and give her a friendly smile and leave the house.

* * *

After ditching Elena I call Caroline to ask her for a favour, I need to know what Katherine knows. "I need you to cover for me today, if people ask tell them I went home." I ask her.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this I'm a terrible liar." Caroline confesses.

"You will do fine Care, you are the best at keeping people busy, just stall them, and besides from what I heard you managed to keep Elena occupied when Katherine visited Stefan." I remind her.

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's both Elena and Stefan are going to see right through me." Caroline complains.

"Like Elena is going to care, I want as much information as I can about this sacrifice and if I have to go to the source that was around then I have to, and besides it's not like Stefan would care anyway too." I add.

She sighs "Fine, because you're my best friend I will do this, but you owe me." She bargains.

"And I will pay up when you need it." I respond.

We head down under the church ruins and stop at the tomb door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks again.

"Positive." I answer strongly and she nods. She slowly opens the door and I shout out. "Katherine." She looks at me uneasily. "I'll be safe she can't get out." I remind her.

A noise is heard and I turn my head and Katherine appears in the entrance. "Hello Brie, nice to finally meet you, come to watch me wither away?" she asks croaky. She turns to Caroline. "Goodbye Caroline." She dismisses and I give Caroline a nod of thanks and she leaves. Once Caroline has left I face Katherine. "Does your sister or anyone else know you are down here?" Katherine asks me.

"I don't care about my sister, so no, but I brought you something." I inform her.

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?" she asks.

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." I ask her, even though I know everything.

"Hmm, you've been busy." She comments.

"Yeah but I also brought you this." I add pulling out an old book from my bag. "Your family history. It says in here that my family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true." I comment.

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" she questions.

"No so I brought this too." I add pulling out a bottle of blood. Katherine rushes over towards me but gets stopped. "You seem a little hungry Kathie." I tease. "You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." I tease her as she slouches and sits on the floor.

I pour some of the blood into a glass and push it towards her with a stick. Katherine takes it and drinks it in one gulp. Her skin regains some colour. "You have the Petrova fire." She comments.

"More blood?" I ask.

She puts the glass on the floor and I take it with the stick. "It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out." Katherine begins explaining as I give her more blood.

"Thrown out?" I question.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock it was a shame." Katherine continues.

"It was kept secret?" I ask.

"Yes. My baby was given away and I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly learnt English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell." Katherine begins.

_Flashback 1492_

_Katherine is running and suddenly falls and hides behind a tree. Elijah and his men are looking for her. "She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are." Elijah shouts out as Katherine hides in fear._

_Trevor arrives "This way. There is more blood over there." Trevor lies sending them in a different direction. __They flash off and Katherine gets up. She goes to leave but Trevor arrives and puts a finger on her mouth and pushes her against the tree "Head east. I can't lead them astray any more." Trevor directs Katherine_

_"I can't run any more." Katherine complains tiredly._

_"Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" Trevor orders and she runs off._

_End of Flashback_

"So Klaus wanted to use you for the sacrifice?" I ask.

"Yes, either you or Elena, don't know who, but I'm hoping Elena because she's just annoying." Katherine complains.

I laugh a little "I've lived with her my whole life; she's a bitch that got her way with everything but not any more." I respond casually. "So what is the sacrifice of the doppelgänger then?" I ask.

"He has to drain every single drop of blood from the doppelgängers body." Katherine answers.

"Does that have something to do with the Petrova Blood line?" I ask.

"You do know more than you should don't you?" she asks.

I smile "I may not have been in town but I knew about all supernatural since I was 15 I've had time to research, but I thought I would get a better understanding coming from you as you were there." I tell her. "So you are alive that means you ran before the sacrifice happened." I continue.

"Something like that." Katherine responds drinking more blood and continues to relay information.

_Flashback 1492_

_Katherine finally arrives at a cottage and quickly knocks on the door. "Help, please help me." Katherine pleads. An old woman opens the door "Please, help me." Katherine repeats._

_"I don't invite strangers into my home." The woman responds._

_"No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me." Katherine begs._

_Rose arrives at the door "Damn him always making promises I don't want to keep." Rose comments and looks at Katherine she gets angry. "Let the girl in bring her water and something to eat." Rose orders the woman._

_Katherine enters the house and sits down "You must be Rose thank you. Trevor said to show you this." Katherine says showing Rose the moonstone. "To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom." Katherine adds._

_"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose asks angrily._

_"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape." Katherine explains._

_"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." Rose responds harshly._

_"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid." Katherine replies._

_"I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." Rose orders and pushes Katherine into an empty room as Katherine yells "No."_

_End Flashback._

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" I ask annoyed.

"No and not because she had a change of heart." Katherine explains.

_Flashback 1492_

_It's night and Rose has returned and enters the room Katherine is in. "It's nightfall. Time to go." Rose orders but she sees that Katherine is hurt. "When did this happen?" she asks angrily looking at the blood._

_"In the woods I tripped." Katherine lied._

_"That's a lie, I would have smelled it." Rose argues and finds a knife in Katherine's hand and takes it. "I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die." Katherine pleads._

_"If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose responds and bites in her wrist and force feeds her blood._

_Trevor arrives. "Where is she?" he asks._

_Rose rushes over him and leaves Katherine alone. She pushes him against the wall "You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honour in returning that girl to him." Rose yells._

_"He will sacrifice her." Trevor argues._

_"Then so be it!" Rose responds._

_"I love her,Rose" Trevor excalims._

_"He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads." Rose argues further._

_"Then we shall run until we die." Trevor finishes and they hear a noise and rush into the room and see Katherine hanging from the ceiling by a rope._

_End of Flashback._

"So you actually killed yourself?" I ask.

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." Katherine explains.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." I comment.

"I underestimated his peer for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine finishes.

I stand up and look at her. I toss her the bottle, "I'll be back I need air. You better tell me the rest when I get back." I order and leave the tomb.

* * *

After a break and some air with coming to terms with what Katherine told me. I walk back inside the ruins and Katherine is where I left her. "You used Rose and Trevor and they spent the last 500 years running because of you, you really are evil." I say rudely.

"I was looking out for myself Briana. I always lookout for myself." Katherine responds.

"Yeah but I'm not giving up you took the easy way out, you were a wimp, and still are because you haven't got your freedom. And now look at you?" I say with a smirk.

Her cockiness is instantly gone "I did it to survive." She growls.

"Well look where it's gotten you, Katerina, running and when Klaus comes I'll hand you over myself." I say with a grin.

"He will kill you." She responds.

"Maybe so but I'll take you down with me, I can't wait to see your face when he comes here it will be priceless, and I'll leave him a little note for you." I say with a laugh. She flashes to the entrance but can't get through "Someone's scared." I comment laughing.

"What about your friends?" Katherine announces.

"What about them, I know a werewolf, vampire and witch are needed and I have a feeling it won't be anyone I care about." I respond.

"How could you be so sure?" she asks confused.

"You will see in time, as for now, I got to run, got all I wanted anyway and just so you know, Trevor is free now, I got him to flee before Elijah showed and my guess he will be appearing in town any day now, and he knows where you are." I say with a smirk and I hear her shout curses. "Have a good week." I laugh and leave her.

* * *

After talking with Katherine I arrive home and see Elena waiting for me. "Here we go." I comment.

"Where were you today?" she barks.

"Since when do you care?" I ask.

"There is a dangerous vampire out to get us and you go bludging around town god knows where." Elena shouts out.

"Elena I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry about me, now if you excuse me I need to shower, a little dusty." I announce and shut my bedroom door. After a shower I walk into my room and see Stefan at the other door. "Stefan?" I question.

"You went to see Katherine didn't you?" he asks me.

"Did Caroline tell you?" I ask.

"No, she didn't say a word I figured it out." He responds.

"She couldn't hurt me, if you're worried." I continue.

"You shouldn't trust what she says." He suggests.

"I believe her, she had no reason to lie, it's not like she could go anywhere." I respond.

"How are you taking all this? Coming home and getting sucked into this?" he asks.

"I've known about the supernatural for a while but never crossed anything and when Aunt Jenna stabbed me I knew something wasn't right." I inform him.

"And where did you go?" he asks.

"Travelled mostly, met someone he helped me out and well lived a life for myself." I explain.

"Why did you come back?" he asks curiously.

"It was time to and I wanted to finish school, I also needed to see Jeremy, Elena and I may not like each other well we hate each other but I love Jeremy, we are really close." I inform him.

He nods "I'll let you get changed, I just want to say, you are a brave person Brie, don't let people walk over you." He advices and leaves me.

I smile "And Stefan sunk." I whisper. This is becoming too easy.

* * *

My phone rings suddenly and Klaus's name appears. I smile "Hello." I say grinning.

"Hello Love." He says.

"I miss you." I wine.

"I miss you too love, how's it going?" he asks.

"Good, seems like Katherine is petrified you are coming." I inform him.

"And how would you know that love?" he asks.

"I went to see her in the tomb." I answer.

"And how did that go?" he asks amused.

"Eventful, she seemed confused as to how I knew so much but I gave no clues, just that there is more to me than meets the eye." I respond.

"That's true." He comments.

"When will you be coming?" I ask.

"Soon love, still have some things to work on." He answers.

"I hate being apart." I say annoyed.

"As am I love, but it's for us both, as soon as my hybrid side is unlocked we can rule together." He says proudly.

"I know. Seems like your old pal Stefan has fallen for my trap as well, everyone seems to be worried about me minus Elena, which is good." I inform him.

"Keep up the good work love and if anything goes wrong leave town and meet me." He orders.

"Yes sir." I respond laughing.

"I have to go love, talk to you soon, love you" he says.

"Love you too." I respond and hang up.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy xx**

* * *

I wake suddenly hearing a noise from inside the house. I glance at my door and it's ajar. I lie back down and shut my eyes clueless to the stranger staring at me from the bathroom. Suddenly a loud bang goes off and I bolt upright and slowly get out of bed and walk towards my door. I step out onto the landing and look for anything unusual. I hear a noise from behind me, I spin around and it's Alaric shirtless just in his boxes. I hold my chest shocked trying to get my breath back. "Brie, ahem." He says equally as shocked and embarrassed.

"I heard something." I announce finally putting words in my mouth as I look away from Alaric.

Aunt Jenna walks upstairs in Alaric's shirt and I smirk "that was us." She says embarrassed.

"We didn't think anyone was up." Alaric explains.

"But here you are." Jenna adds.

"We were just-" Alaric tries to continue but gets flustered "chunky monkey." He offers to change the subject.

I laugh "I'm good." I respond.

"Well I'm naked so I'm going to go." Alaric finishes and walks past me to enter Jenna's room shutting the door behind him.

I turn to face Jenna with a raised eyebrow and a smirk "I'm really really sorry." Jenna apologises.

I walk to my door way "Its fine Jenna don't worry about it, besides at least one of us is getting any." I joke and she laughs but then her mouth drops.

"Hey you shouldn't be getting any." She responds.

"I'm a grown up Jenna and I think you know I'm not so innocent especially when I was away." I tell her.

"Wait are you seeing someone?" She asks curiously.

"Totally off topic but yes I am for a while now it's just not a topic I like to speak about in front of Elena and company." I respond half truthful as my boyfriend is the one who's coming after Elena with my assistance.

"You really have changed." She notices.

"I'm not the same person I was before I left, I've grown up, and Jenna you are allowed to have fun with your boyfriend." I say with a smile and she smiles back.

"Okay goodnight Brie." She finishes and enters her room shutting her door behind her.

When I walk back into my room and look around as it feels odd. I look around to see if anything is out of place and notice the hair brush on my dresser has moved. I look around the room and don't notice anything else. I climb back under the covers and close my eyes and instantly after that the same man that I didn't notice before exists my bathroom and leaves my room without any knowledge of me knowing.

* * *

I wake up a few hours later to my alarm. I hop in the shower, wash my hair, blow dry it and let my blonde hair fall down my back. I put on some black skinny jeans, ankle boots, a white t shirt with a brown jacket. I walk downstairs and Elena is in the kitchen. I ignore her as I pick up the freshly brewed pot of coffee and pour myself some. I hear the door knock and I go to answer it with Elena following me, now who's in my shadow again. I open the door and find Damon and Stefan on my front step. "Salvatore's." I greet them with my usual smirk.

"Doppelgängers." Damon jokes.

I fake gasp "What can I do for you?" I ask them.

"We spoke to Katherine." Stefan says looking at Elena then to me.

"Come in." Elena says from behind me.

I open the door wider and they step inside. I follow them in and hop onto the counter sipping my coffee. "Please tell us watch dopplebitch had to say." I ask and they both let out chuckles.

Damon and Stefan inform us of how they went to Katherine for the moonstone and what a surprise she won't give it without getting out shocker. "You don't seriously believe her do you?" Elena asks after hearing everything.

"No, of course not we just want the moonstone." Damon answers.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan adds.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you both live." Damon finishes with a smirk.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asks not buying it.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan answers.

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" I ask.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon answers.

"You discussed it with Bonnie?" I ask shocked.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan answers.

"Why would you involve Bonnie in this, we don't need more people involved." I comment dryly.

They ignore me as Elena speaks up "It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not going to give it to you."

"We're going to get it from her." Stefan responds confidently.

"Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hands if we have to." Damon adds.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan explains.

"Wow boys you seem to have it all planned out." I respond dryly and they all give me confused looks. "Except there is one thing, I don't want you to do it." I announce and they all exchange looks.

"What are you talking about? We don't have a choice." Damon responds.

"What about Klaus?" Elena butts in.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan answers.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about." Elena asks.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan says.

"Jeeze thanks for the support." I say aloud. "Don't worry about the moonstone, might as well just hand me over save precious little Elena." I add and walk out.

* * *

I drive to the boarding house angry. I walk inside and when I enter the hallway I see Rose walking down the steps in a robe. "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose says.

I smirk as she sees me. "Well, well." I tease her.

"Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were." Rose begins to apologise.

"No need to apologise good for you at least one of us is getting some, my man isn't in town." I say with a smile.

"Well in that case, he was great." She tells me.

"Thought so." I respond and just as I am about to speak Elena enters.

"Wow sorry." She says.

I turn to face her, "what are you doing here?" I ask her rudely.

"God you're a bitch." She groans.

"Hey, I'm the one that was here first." I tell her.

"Whatever, Rose I need to talk to you." She addresses.

"Well I shall get changed." Rose says and I smile at her.

* * *

A while later Rose comes back dressed and we walk into the lounge. I am pouring myself I glass of bourbon when Elena asks right out if Rose can take her to meet Slater. "It's a bad idea." Rose responds and glances at me for reassurance but I don't give it.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." Elena continues.

"Probably because somebody blew up a coffee shop with them in it." I respond harshly.

"There's more to learn we just have to find a way to learn it." Elena urges.

"Why are you coming to me with this? And have you talked to your sister about this it's not just you in trouble?" Rose asks her.

"Thank you." I mouth to her.

She smiles as Elena responds "Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me. And I don't speak to Brie because she's a bitch." Elena answers.

"And the golden child finally speaks the truth." I comment sculling my drink. "You were a wimp when Rose kidnapped us, you should have been lucky I was with you, you wouldn't have lasted a minute. As for being a bitch it's a lot of bunched up anger and no Damon and Stefan wouldn't have killed Rose because I would have stopped it." I answer.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone drama gives you a chance to sneak away." Rose chimes in and I nod in agreement.

"Look we are having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." Elena continues on.

"They are just trying to protect you, and this isn't the way to do it as I am in danger too, and it's most likely I'll be the one chosen because no one wants anything to happen to precious Elena." I say with hate.

"Hey that's not true." Elena argues.

"Sure it is, with me out of the picture you can go back to being queen bitch around here, but if I'm going to be the one sacrificed I'm going to fight my own way not with you coming up with idiotic ideas that could get everyone killed." I add.

Rose looks at me shocked and Elena just looks away. "What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asks Elena.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena suggests.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose retorts.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal." Elena recommends.

I let out a little laugh "What's your plan Elena?" I ask her curiously.

"Come with Rose and me to Slaters' and you will soon find out." Elena answers.

Rose and I glance at one another cautiously. "Fine let's go." Rose sighs and we leave. This isn't part of the plan, I have a feeling it's stupid I just hope it doesn't bite us in the butt.

* * *

Rose, Elena and I arrive at Slaters apartment and Rose knocks. "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Rose yells banging on the door.

There is no answer. "Well no one's home." I say turning back as Rose follows.

"No, no we didn't come all the way out here for nothing." Elena says and we both sigh.

Rose pushes the door open with her strength and we peer in side. Rose and I step in first to check it out. When we walk inside further I come to a stop shocked. On the floor is a vampire staked. I'm guessing its Slater maybe that's a good think? "I don't think he's going to be much help." Rose mutters and Elena appears behind us and finds Slater.

"I'm sorry." I say caressing Roses arm.

After getting over the shock of finding her friend dead Rose moves Slaters body away. Elena regains her composure, walks over to Slater's computer desk and picks up a bunch of papers. "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." Elena announces.

I watch Elena as she shuffles through a bunch of paperwork. "Yeah probably to stop him from helping people like you." I comment and she sends me a look.

I shrug and look around the apartment. "Slater was a vampire almanac knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose informs us.

I walk over to the window and look out the view. Rose comes next to me and she hits the suns rays. "Wait, what?" I begin to say.

"Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate." Rose tells me as she peers out the window. "I used to just come here and watch the day." She informs me.

"It's a great view." I comment "Sorry again about Slater." I repeat. She smiles and turns back to Elena who is still looking over more paperwork on the desk. "Any luck?" I ask curiously trying to get anything out of her.

Elena shakes her head and begins to type on the key board but she seems to get frustrated. "Password protected, can't get in." Elena says aloud.

"Probably for a reason." I comment.

"Alright let's go, you found nothing." Rose orders and I follow her lead until we hear a noise come from a closet. "Stay here." She warns and goes to check it out. Rose walks past Elena who is actually listening for once. She peers around a small hallway and a girl is hiding "Alice?" Rose questions.

"Rose! Slaters dead." Alice cries and hugs her Rose looks to both of us and I give her an unsure look. I walk away to make some tea to give them some time.

* * *

While I am waiting for the pot to boil I walk back out to find Alice sitting down and Rose comforting her. The water boils and I start pouring it into tea cups. Rose and Elena follow me back in. "She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose informs us.

"How is she?" Elena asks.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose says with certainty.

"Ouch, the girl's boyfriend just died." I say a little shocked and that's big for me.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater she was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Rose adds.

"Well I take back my statement." I respond and bring out the cups of tea.

I place it in front of Alice who looks up at me and Elena trying to figure out who we are. "Thank you. Hey, you two look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" Alice asks trying to recognise us.

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." Elena answers before I can.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." Alice answers.

So wrong, I have his number in my cell. "Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asks out of the blue.

Jeeze even that's harsh but once Elena puts her mind to something she won't stop. "Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." Alice responds rudely.

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" Elena asks again.

"Elena." I warn her but she just doesn't let it go.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice asks raising her voice as she looks away from Elena to drink her tea.

Elena looks over to me and Rose and we have no idea what she is trying to do. "What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena compromises. Alice's mood immediately changes looks back up at her. Rose and me are shocked at to what we just heard and look at her disdainfully. "Will you show us his files then?" Elena finishes.

Alice nods and hops off the lounge and bounces to the computer and logs on easily. All the files have been deleted. Rose, Elena and I walk up behind her watching interestingly. "Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." Alice announces.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." I comment.

Elena runs a hand over her face and turns away. "Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid and everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice adds and that spikes Elena's interest.

Rose and I cross our arms as Elena steps up to us. Rose whisper "You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?"

"I know. But she doesn't." Elena answers and walks back to stand next above Alice.

Rose and I exchange a mirrored smirk shocked at the deception from Elena. "Always knew she was a conniving bitch." I joke and Rose laughs lightly.

* * *

Alice continues to go through the computer and hundreds of files pop up. "All these leads lead to vampires?" I ask curiously.

"Slater was obsessed almost as much as me." Alice answers.

"What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose suggests.

"I could call him." Alice says.

Elena hands the phone over to Alice. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. That one of doppelgängers is alive and she's ready to surrender." Elena annoucnes.

"What?" Both Rose and I say in unison.

No this is not how it was going to go. "Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you two, but you, your much more like her." Alice says pointing to me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I growl in protest.

"Get him the message, please." Elena orders and ignores my questions as she exits the room.

I follow her out angry. "No, no you do not get to walk away, what the fuck are you doing, are you trying to get us both killed?" I ask her shouting.

"I'm trying to protect everyone." Elena answers just as loud.

"News flash Elena, it's not just us in trouble, it's Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Jeremy, Jenna your boyfriend, should I continue." I shout trying to get some sense into her. This is not supposed to be happening, I had a plan to make sure everything goes smoothly this is not smooth.

Alice rejoins us "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you two." Alice informs us.

"Just great Elena, brilliant now everyone we care about is going to die, you suck." I scold and walk away from her.

Rose follows me "You need to call Damon and get him here now, I'm not going to be able to get her out on my own and she needs a serious scolding." I tell Rose as she picks up the phone to call Damon.

As Rose is calling I am staring out the window trying to calm myself down when I see Elijah's reflection in the window. I gasp and turn around to look behind me but he isn't there. Rose and Elena hear me "What?" They both say.

"Nothing." I respond as I get my heartbeat to settle down. This is not how I wanted to spend my day at all.

* * *

After calming down and having a few minutes to myself I walk back into the main room to see Damon has arrived, Rose walks behind me "What are you doing here?" He asks me.

"Don't scald me, it was dumbo in front of you that did this." I tell him.

"I'm sorry Elena I called him." Rose says from behind me.

"You said you understood." Elena protests.

"She lied." Damon answers unamused.

Elena turns back to look at Damon. Alice walks up to them and is star struck seeing Damon and freaks out. "Damon Salvatore!"

"Get rid of her." Damon orders Rose.

"Come on you two we are leaving." He orders.

"Right behind you." I respond.

"No." Elena argues.

"Elena." I scold through my teeth. "We are leaving, you are being a martyr." I growl.

"I'm not going with you." She repeats.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon argues.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision." She continues.

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon asks her angrily.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love." Elena adds.

"Elena, you need to get your ass out that door right now, you aren't the only one in this mess, so we need to fight and this is not fighting, so move before I make Damon make you." I threaten. Everyone looks at me shocked at my outburst. "Don't look at me, I'm not the one that wants to kill everyone here and that is what you're going to do Elena." I add. I fold my arms and stare at them waiting. "Get your ass out that door now." I threaten as I walk up to her.

"No." She argues and goes to punch me but I block it and hold her hand and squeeze, she winces.

She gasps shocked at my strength and speed. "Don't you ever take a swing at me again Elena. I'm stronger than you think I am, that's a final waring you are on thin ice. So I am not going to ask you again, get your ass out that door now before Klaus comes because I don't want die because of your idiocy." I yell and she blinks scared. She nods and I let go of her wrist "Damon go compel the human, we are leaving." I order and he nods.

* * *

I am by the window after calming down. Rose is looking at me in shock, Elena is scared and holding her wrist when Damon comes back into the room. "Alright let's leave and forget this stupid day happened." He says and I walk towards the door and the doors to the apartment burst open.

We turn to face three vampires side by side. They seem shocked to see two of us. They glance between me and Elena then the guy in the middle speaks who I assume is Cody. "We're here to meet the doppelgänger and what do we have here, two." He announces.

"Well you are not taking us." I speak up.

"There's nothing here for you." Damon adds in agreement.

Suddenly one of the men in the back collapse to the floor dead. Elijah stands with his heart in his hands. He flashes to Cody. Damon seems surprised to see him. "I killed you. You were dead." Damon says shocked.

"For centuries now." He replies and there is the Mikaelson charm. Elijah then turns his attention back to Cody. "Who are you?" He asks authoritatively.

"Who are you?" Cody retorts.

Stupid vampire. "I'm Elijah." Elijah answers confidently.

Cody suddenly gets scared. "We were going to bring her to you. Or them for Klaus. They are the doppelgängers. There is two I don't know how they exist, but they do. Klaus will want to see them especially the blonde." Cody announces.

And I turn to face him. "What?" I ask confused.

Everyone turns to look at me. "Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asks.

"No." Cody answers.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah responds and plunges his arm into his chest and rips his heart out.

Elijah turns to face us and Damon stands in front of us in a stance ready to fight but doesn't move. Elijah glances at us specifically me and then flashes off. We stand there shocked by his actions and look around to see Rose has vanished. "Okay that was weird." I comment. They both turn to look at me in confusion and we leave.

* * *

We arrive home and walk up the front steps of our house. "Thanks for taking us home." Elena says nervously.

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded." Damon responds.

"She didn't leave she ran because she was scared, don't tease her, for someone who slept with her you could be a little nicer." I say harshly. They both seem shocked by me standing up for Rose. "Anyway, I'm going inside before Elena decides to have another idiotic idea." I add and go to walk past them but Damon stops me.

"You need to be nicer to her." He says.

"No I don't now move." I order and he rolls his eyes and moves aside.

* * *

When I walk inside the house Jeremy walks down the stairs. "Jeremy?" I question and see blood on his neck. "What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I'll explain but we got the moonstone." He says.

"You what? You saw Katherine." I ask shouting.

He nods "She bit me." He says.

"I'm going to kill the bitch." I growl.

"Hey calm down, it's done but there is something else." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Stefan is stuck with her." He annoucnes.

"Well this is great; didn't I say not to go after it?" I ask.

"Yeah but we got the moonstone." He comments.

"I heard where is it?" I ask.

"With Bonnie." He answers.

I nod "You better inform Elena." I tell him and walk up the stairs.

* * *

After a shower I pull out my phone and have several messages from Klaus. _Love I haven't heard from you call me._

I ring him and turn the tap on. "Brie?" He answers.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Are you okay I've been trying to call you all day." He asks.

"My sister is a stupid idiot she almost blew our plans today, then Elijah turned up and killed the people that were coming to collect us." I tell him.

"What happened?" He asks harshly.

"Well Elena decided to want to grab your attention to save everyone." I tell him.

"And?" He asks.

"And she dragged me with her, but Elijah showed up and well stopped it and I don't know why, but he's in town, I don't know for what reasons." I explain.

"Are you hurt?" He asks.

"No just angry, god it was a stupid plan, but I was worried, the guys that came said that they were more interested in me than Elena, you don't know why that is do you?" I ask.

"I don't know love no one knows about us." He says.

"Only people in your closest circle." I comment. "Look I got to go, but I'll keep you updated on what's going on, I have this feeling Elijah isn't here for just saving us, I have a bad feeling." I confess.

"I got to go my love but let me know what you find out and I'll get some people to head to town soon to keep an eye on things." He says.

"Okay." I respond "love you Klaus." I tell him.

"Love you too." He finishes and hangs up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review I would love to hear feedback.**

**Anna xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoy chapter five. Let me know how the story is. ****Read/follow/fav**

**Anna xx**

* * *

I get up and go over yesterday's awful day. Elena being so stupid and going to get information. She might as well look at my phone contacts and hand herself over on a silver platter, no Elena, if you do that everyone else dies to. The only one dying will be her and I will make sure people get over it. I'm sure Caroline will love it, always being second option like me, Bonnie won't have to do everything Elena asks and use up her magic and the Salvatore brothers can live their eternal lives as brothers.

I put on some new clothes, black jeans with holes at the knees, a white t shirt and a loose fleece jumper with white converse. Once changed I walk into Elena's room without knocking. "Morning, Bonnie, Elena." I say quickly.

"Hey get out." Elena shouts.

"Sorry Elena no can do, if I leave then you might make another stupid decision and we can't have that, I mean after all it's not just your life in trouble here." I respond as I lean against the door frame.

Elena ignores me and I give her a smirk just to add to the burn. She faces Bonnie and immediately changes attitude. "Now that you've got this back, what are you going to do with it?" Elena asks Bonnie.

"Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie answers.

I look at it and take a look at the very valuable stone Klaus has been looking for 500 years. "And from what Katherine says Klaus becomes vengeful." I comment.

"Maybe if he finds out." Bonnie responds.

"So far Elena has done a great job at getting noticed." I continue.

"Brie." Bonnie scolds.

"Whatever." I finish.

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out." Elena wines.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie responds.

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong." Elena continues.

"And there it is again it's all about you, well I'm out of here." I say aloud and turn to leave and bump into Jeremy who just heard what I said.

"Wait Brie." He tries to stop me.

"Don't worry about me Jeremy I'm used to it, I'm just going to sit in my room and wait to die while everyone saves Elena, maybe that's why there is two of us, maybe I'm the one that's supposed to die." I say quickly and storm down stairs ignoring my previous statement.

"Neither of you are dying." Bonnie yells as she appears from behind me.

"One of us has to, and I'm pretty sure I know who you all are going to choose, don't worry I'm used it, always second best, continue your save Elena plan and work on the moonstone if I am going to die I might as well live my last days here living instead of arguing with Elena." I shout and continue down the stairs.

* * *

As I open the door and go to leave I am forcefully stopped by an invisible barrier. I try to go past it but I can't get past. I turn around to find Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena at the top of the stairs. "What is this Bonnie?" I growl.

"This is the best way that both you and Elena stay alive without exiting the house." Bonnie answers.

"I don't want to be stuck inside my house, so put the barrier down, I have things to do and people to see." I continue.

"No can do you are stuck in here until we find a way to dispel the moonstone." Bonnie adds.

"How are you going to do that Bonnie, that moonstone is hundreds of years old which was cast by a very powerful witch how are you going to do that when you've just become one." I yell and they look at me shocked.

"Brie." Jeremy shouts "that's enough."

"I may not be powerful and old but I will dispel the moonstone to save both your lives." Bonnie continues.

"Do you know how? What if that doesn't work, do you know that it's not just us that are in danger here, you are too Bonnie, as well as Caroline, Tyler, even the Salvatore's, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric. I don't want you to save me as I am already doomed, I don't want you risking your life for me I'm not worth it." I tell her.

"That's bullshit." Elena shouts. "I see right through you Brie, you don't care if we get hurt." Elena shrieks.

I gasp "That was low even for me to say and that's saying something, congratulations Elena, you finally get your wish you won't need me in your life any more, because after this sacrifice you will continue living like I am absolutely nothing like we have all our lives, congratulations we are no longer sisters." I finish and push past her into the kitchen. "Bonnie I want out of this house right now before I burn it down, I need a drink and it's not available here." I shout. Bonnie slowly nods and wipes the tears "there's no need to cry Bonnie you will be fine it's not like no one cares about me anyway maybe I should just leave again." I tell her.

"No, no, no, you aren't leaving, stop running stop quitting, you can't quit." Bonnie cries.

"I'm not giving up Bonnie I'm facing reality, even if you dispel the moonstone, Klaus is still coming for one of us, and I don't have anyone on my side like Elena does, if I am not going to survive this then I want to at least enjoy my last days on earth without being belittled and bullied by Elena, please can you just lift the barrier for me?" I beg.

She hesitates but nods "fine but please don't have that mindset that no one cares for you, we've seen what Elena has done and have seen that change in you, you deserve to be happy." Bonnie finally agrees.

"Thank you Bonnie and I will fight but can you honestly say who you would prefer to save?" I ask her. She doesn't answer then looks into the living room. "Just what I thought Bonnie; she's your best friend I get it." I sigh and go to leave but she grabs my arm.

"Please don't think that I don't care for you." Bonnie sniffles.

I nod and turn on the water works "Sure you do Bonnie, you just always pick her." I fake cry and go to leave.

"Don't leave upset." She pleads.

"Kind of can't when my friend chooses my twin over me, but I get it I always have." I respond quietly and leave the kitchen. I walk past Elena and wipe my eyes. I instantly change moods and give her a sly smirk before giving her a wink and walking out the door. And that my friends is how you use the cry method to get your way.

* * *

I arrive at the grill smiling that the guilt fest to get out of the house worked. Who would have thought the sob story of who would you choose works. I venture towards the bar where I see I empty seat. I take a seat and the cute bartender comes over and I flutter my eyes. "What can I get you beautiful?" He asks.

"Vodka red bull." I answer.

"Coming right up." He smirks and I smile back. I turn my head towards the tables and see a blonde girl talking to Matt. She seems to be asking questions. I then see Damon and Alaric watching her closely. I turn to face the bartender once he gives me my drink "on the house." He offers,

"Why thank you." I respond smiling.

"I get off at 12." He adds and I can't help but also giggle.

"I'll keep that in mind." I respond sipping my drink. Doesn't hurt to flirt when my man is in another state. Once the bartender walks away the chair next to me pulls out. I turn my head and see it's the same woman who was talking to Matt. She gives me a smile and I return it. "Hey." I greet her.

"Hi." She responds.

"New to town?" I ask curiously.

"Passing through, looking for someone." She says.

"Really, I was born here so I might know them, who you looking for?" I ask.

"Two people actually, one I thinks missing but the other I think might know where they are." She continues.

"Who?" I ask with my interest peaked.

"Tyler Lockwood, do you know him?" She asks.

"Yeah I know him, I grew up with him, he usually hangs around the grill, haven't seen him in a while as I've just gotten back into town." I tell her.

"I'm Jules" she greets.

"Brie" I retort.

"Do you know Mason Lockwood?" She asks.

"Tyler's Uncle, I haven't seen him in years I think I was 14 the last time I saw him, tell you a secret, I used to have the biggest crush on him." I tease.

She laughs "he was in town and I got a call from Tyler today asking where he was and he seems to be missing." Jules tells me.

"Missing, shit, have you gone to Carol Lockwood?" I ask.

"Yeah, but she didn't know, I just thought maybe Tyler new something cause he was the reason Mason came back and for his brothers funeral." Jules adds,

"I wasn't in town when he was here but I can keep an eye out for you though, ask around, I'm close with the Sherriff maybe I can find him, I like investigating.' I tell her.

"You seem a bit young to be drinking." She comments,

I smile "I'm smarter than you think, I just got back from New York and the past year I got to experience life out of this town and I grew up, and well it helps to add some charm.' I inform her.

"So true." She grins.

"Drink?" I suggest.

"Sure maybe one it's getting late soon got to head out shortly." She says.

I signal for the bartender he comes back over and I smirk "another of these and what would you like Jules?"

"Same as her." Jules orders.

He smirks and makes them. "Enjoy ladies." He says and winks at me and walks off.

"Do you always get this attention?" She asks curiously.

I give her a knowing look "trust me I'm just having some fun I'm actually in a committed relationship." I tell her.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"Almost 18." I tell her,

"Wow and you've already seen some stuff out of this town." She comments.

"I needed to get away I was miserable but I am so glad I did, I grew up you know, matured turned into this confident person not letting anyone tell me what to do, I was always in the shadows and now that I feel loved and confident for once I want to show it." I explain.

"Well good for you, and this man of yours he a good or bad boy?" She asks curiously.

"Bad boy, could say evil but he loves me and spoils me rotten, bought me an Audi for my birthday last year." I tell her.

She gasps "he's older?"

"Yep 23." More like 1023. We continue talking and all of a sudden someone bumps into me "dammit." I groan and turn around to see Alaric bump me. "What the hell." I shriek agitated,

"Sorry." He pretends to slur. Wtf is going on. I turn to the entry and see Damon eyeing us.

"Sorry about that, aren't you a little young?" He asks.

"Aren't you a little creepy to be near me." I tell him. I stand up "Jules it's been lovely meeting you, I hope you find Mason, I'm around here all the time so if you need any help just find me." I tell her.

"Thanks Brie." Jules says and I turn to leave.

* * *

I finally arrive back home after a fun day out in the town, using Klaus's credit card of course. I treated myself to some great outfits. I arrive just in time for Elena to come down the stairs. She sees me and her eyes crease. "Where have you been?" She asks angry.

"Out what about you?" I ask holding in a laugh "Oh that's right you were stuck in here, but that's okay Elena I had some fun for both of us, and btw, you can't borrow anything." I add to the burn.

She rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen and Jenna is looking under the stairs cupboard. "What are you doing?" Elena asks instantly happy.

"Perfect timing both of you." Jenna responds and hands Elena a box.

"Sorry can't help have my hands full." I decline showing my shopping bags.

"When did you go shopping?" She asks curious.

"Today, it was fun, I got you something actually." I tell her.

"Really." She asks surprised.

"Of course as a thank you for all the help you've done and an apology for being away, hope I am more trustworthy." I tell her.

"You didn't have to apologies." Jenna says.

"I wanted to." I continue and look at Elena who's forehead is all wrinkly from creasing it so hard. "Calm your farm Lena." I tease.

"Well before you two go at it, please put the shopping bags down and help." Jenna asks and shuts the door and Elena instantly jumps back I can't help but laugh.

Elijah looks at us and I am shocked he is in our house, dam he looks good, the Mikaelson men have good genes. "Hi, I'm Elijah." Elijah greets us.

"Hi I'm Brie and shocked face over there is Elena, nice to meet you." I tell him and shake his hand.

He looks at me and gives me a small smirk "Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna informs us.

Research really? He walks closer and I don't move. Elena is a deer stuck in the headlights. He turns to Elena and extends his hand she slowly shakes it. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He says.

"Likewise." I respond.

"So you're more than welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or we all could help you load it into your car." Jenna suggests.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah suggests further.

"Also a good plan." Jenna agrees.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna, Elena, and Briana." Elijah says emphasizing on inviting.

"No pleasure everyone is welcome." I tell him and turn around.

"I hope to see you again sometime soon." Elijah says and goes to leave.

"I wouldn't miss it." Once Jenna is out of shot Elena instantly runs up the stairs "seriously Elena, he's invited in, he can still get you." I tell her.

* * *

I walk to my room and standing inside with the window open is Elijah. "Couldn't wait until I was unpacked?' I asked him.

Elena freezes at the sight of him "I believe it's time we've all had a chat." Elijah announces.

"I say it's about time I mean the last time wasn't really a place for conversation." I tell him.

"No it wasn't." Elijah agrees.

"Elena, come in I won't bite, if I did you and everyone in this house would be dead." Elijah tells her.

She physically shakes and walks into my room. "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah tells Elena.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" Elena asks.

"Because I didn't want you two to be taken." He answers and walks around the room. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, in this case two, there will be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah explains.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asks.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." Elijah announces.

"What is your goal?" I ask curiously.

He turns to face me "Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." He tells me.

"Like you?" I ask.

"Not any more." Elijah answers.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out." Elena assumes.

"It's not just you Elena, your sister too." Elijah reminds her.

I laugh "sorry that was just unexpected." I tell him.

"And to do what I need to do I need you both to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed Elena." Elijah warns.

Elena looks shocked that someone stood up for me. Just wait sister just you wait. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" I ask him.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and prepared to offer you two a deal." Elijah says.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asks.

"Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, we shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed." Elijah informs us.

"And then what?" I ask.

"Then I kill him." Elijah announces.

When he says this I have to keep my heart beating the same. He's not here just on business he is here to kill Klaus. "Just like that?" I ask unsure.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Brie. I make a deal, I keep a deal." Elijah tells me.

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asks interrupting this intense stare down.

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." Elijah tells her.

"You know witches?" Elena asks shocked.

"Gosh Elena he's an original of course he knows witches." I scold her.

She just gives me a dirty look. "Yes Elena I know witches, and together we can protect everybody that matters to you two. So, do we have a deal?" Elijah asks us.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena negotiates.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah asks amused.

"Get used to it Elijah because she will always break her word. But yes we have a deal, you can do your stuff with her out of my room I'm spaced." I tell them.

"Briana." Elena scolds.

"Oh don't act like the innocent person here Elena; you do remember this morning right?" I ask her.

She physically huffs and walks out "You to seem to have a very distant relationship." Elijah comments.

"Oh beyond that right now we aren't sisters she knows why you may think she is this perfect replicate of Katherine oh she isn't she is the same cold hearted bitch it's just Katherine knows she's a bitch." I tell him.

"Why are you so rude to her?" He asks curiously.

"I've never been good enough to her, or to my parents and now that I've lived my life outside this town I can live without Elena, she thinks she can walk all over me well not any more and if that means I'm selfish for wanting to stay alive and no one wants to save me so be it, but I am not going to sit around whilst everyone sucks up to her when she isn't what she is." I tell him.

"Why do you think that no one will choose you?" He asks.

"Because I know, I already asked Bonnie Bennett she didn't even have to answer I saw her gesture to Elena everyone does well not this time, if I am not going to have anyone on my side I'm going to find a way to survive on my own because that's what I do best I survive." I exclaim.

"For your recollection you aren't alone far from it." He finishes and flashes off.

* * *

Once the storm of today has died down I shut my door and call Klaus. "Babe." I say into the phone.

"Hello love, how's it going in Mystic Falls?" He asks.

"Well your brother decided to make his first move today." I announce.

"What?" He asks.

"Elijah is in town in fact he's been invited into my house, he wants to make a deal with us, lure you here and kill you." I tell him.

"I knew he was up to something." Klaus growls.

"Well now you know what, what do you want me to do now?" I ask.

"You need to keep up what you're doing deliver everything he does and says to me, now that Elijah is in town I have to think of another way, it will be longer until I can come to town." He announces.

"My day has just sucked, getting stuck in my house, arguing with my evil twin, getting drunk, making a deal with Elijah well false deal." I tell him.

"Stuck in your house?" He questions.

"Yeah after Elena's stupid decision yesterday they decided to lock us in our house to keep us from running off and running to you." I tell him.

He chuckles "and how did you cope with that?" He asks.

"I gave them the guilt trip of if I'm going to die I'm not going to just sit in my house and wait, I'm going to go out and have fun, it worked, I even worked the tears." I giggle.

"Your so evil." He comments.

"And you're the devil we are a perfect pair." I joke. "Do you know how much longer it is until you will arrive in town?" I ask.

"Not for a while, but keep me posted and you can always come visit love." He teases.

"I know and it was fun flirting with the cute bartender today." I tease.

He growls "sweetheart your treading a thin line."

"But you know I love it when you're angry it makes for hot sex." I tease further.

I can hear him take a breath and growl "behave yourself." He warns.

"Oh Nik I'm well behaved I'm on my best behaviour you should know that." I tell him.

"Alright love, speak to you soon." He finishes.

"By Klaus." I whisper and I hang up. I chuck my phone down and collapse backwards on my bed "another day tomorrow." I sigh and get ready for dinner and bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi lovely readers I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Anna**

* * *

The next morning I wake up do my usual morning routine and make my way to the boarding house. I walk into the hall and I hear the voices of Rose and Damon. "Hello." I yell out. I walk further entering the living room where I see a pail looking Rose on the couch with Damon standing above her. "What happened?" I ask concerned.

"Werewolf bite." Rose whispers.

"No. No what, how when?" I ask studdering.

"Last night, that wolf chick you were drinking with bit her." Damon answers.

"What wolf chick? Jules, the stranger from the bar?" I ask angry. He nods. "Why did she bite her?" I ask Damon.

"I may or may not have tried to spike her drink with wolfsbane." Damon answers.

"You didn't, are you an idiot, look what you did, now she's going to." I begin to say.

"It's okay Brie." Rose inturpts me.

"Not it's not, you just got your freedom you should be living." I defend.

"I've lived over 500 years, I'll be fine." Rose responds.

"Can you give us a moment?" I ask Damon. He nods and leaves. "What happened?" I ask her.

"The wolf chick marked Damon, tried to bite him, I tackled the wolf down but got bit, she ran away and now here we are." She answers quietly.

"I'm going to help you but you have to trust me." I whisper. She looks at me shocked. "It's time for me to tell you my story but not here." I tell her.

"What are you going on about?" she asks confused.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her. she nods "Then rest up, we are leaving town, can you get out of here." I ask her. She nods. "Save your strength, what you need to do is snap Damon's neck quickly, I'll leave now, but as soon as it's done meet me in my car." I order.

"Are you sure you can help me?" she asks.

"I'm a lot smarter than you think, I'll tell you because your my friend, you arent going to like it but you will get it once I'm done." I tell her.

"Damon." Rose shouts.

Damon flashes inside. I begin to walk out of the house and I hear a snap. Moments later a sweaty rose appears beside me. "Come on Rose, let's get you healed." I finish and we drive off.

* * *

Several hours later I arrive in Georgia. "Are you going to tell me why we are in Georgia?" Rose whispers.

"Yes, remember how I told you I was seeing someone?" I ask her. She nods softly. "Well I'm taking you to the person who has the cure for a werewolf bite and who we've been wanting to stop coming to mystic falls." I tell her.

She sits up "What are you talking about?" she asks confused.

"A year ago I met a man that changed my life, he found me lying unconcious in an ally way in New York. He saved me and from that moment on I fell in love, months past and he told me his secret he was a vampire an old one at that he was an original." I continue.

"Your dating an original?" she asks scared.

"Yes, and the most feared." I add.

"No, but." She whispers scared.

"Listen to me, I know everything about what is needed for the sacrifice and I am helping him break it." I tell her.

"That's why you weren't scared when Trevor and I took you." She says. "Your dating Klaus." She announces frightened.

"Yes, and before you freak out, he won't hurt you, I wont let him, I'm going to keep everyone alive, whilst letting him break his curse, and I am going to get him to heal you." I tell her.

"But he's the most feared." She says shocked.

"Well if he ever wants to have sex with me again he will heal you and then you can go off and live a live without running, meet up with Trevor." I tell her.

"Why would you do this?" she asks still confused.

"Because your my friend and I help my friends." I answer.

"But he's coming after you." She continues.

"He's not coming after me he's coming after Elena." I say with a smirk.

"You would kill your own sister?" she asks in shock.

"You havent lived the life I had, being in her shadow, my parent's always favored her, I was second best, and when I moved and met Nik, he transformed me into someone that fights for what they want." I explain further.

"Weren't you skeptical?" she asks.

"Of course, I was, I didn't want anything to do with him, but he kept appearing and leaving notes, jewlelry and presents, it won me over and the rest just happened." I tell her.

"You love him." She mentions.

"Yes I love him and I would die for him." I confess.

"Who else knows?" she asks.

"Just you, and Klaus's inner circle, not even Elijah, no one knows about us because if word got out, his enemies would come after me, and then everything with Elena, well that's just a given." I tell her.

"But your other friends, they could get hurt." She says.

"Nope, we are going to use another vampire, and another werewolf, and luckily enough the person that bit you, just became that person." I tell her.

"And your okay with people dying?" she asks.

"If I get what I want in the end than yes." I answer and continue driving.

* * *

I pull up at a large house. "Come on, I can see your starting to halucinate, Klaus already knows your coming." I tell her.

"How?" she asks.

"When you were sleeping I rang him, and he will heal you, all you have to do is keep our secret and you will be on your way and if we ever need a favour, we will call you." I tell her. I help her out of the car and knock on the door. "Wow." I say to Rose, who has collapsed to my side.

The door opens and Greta answers she lets me in and I give her a smile. "You made it rather quickly." She comments.

"I did, I had a deadline." I answer. "Where do I put her?" I ask.

"Bring her up the stairs, Klaus will be back shortly." Greta says.

"Where did he go?" I ask.

"Get a few things, he'll be back don't worry." She finishes and leaves.

I bring Rose up the stairs and lay her down on bed. "Here." I say handing her a cup of blood. She drinks it slowly and I see her eyes closing. "I'll be here." I whisper and get comfy on the couch next to her bed.

* * *

I while later I feel a pair of lips kiss my forehead. I slowly open my eyes and pear up and blue eyes are staring down at me. I smile and sit up. "Nik. " I whisper and he leans down and kisses me.

"Brie." He whispers. "I see your friend here isn't doing so well." He notices gesturing to Rose.

"Yeah, she got bit you said you would heal her." I remind him with pleading eyes.

"Does she know?" he asks.

"I told her on the way up, but she was passed out most of it, I might have to talk to her once she's healed." I tell him.

"Do you trust her?" he asks me.

"Yes." I answer as Rose begins to stir and I sit up and Klaus steps back. Rose's eyes looking around the room and she turns her head slightly. It takes her a moment to take in her surroundings. "Hey sleepy head." I tell her.

"How long was I out?" she asks weak.

"A while, but you woke up at a great time." I tell her.

"Is this a dream?" she asks.

My smile falls slightly. "No, but your going to get better, I promise, I need you to stay with me, so you can get cured." I tell her. She lifts her head up and only now notices the man standing behind me, she gulps. "Your fine." I tell her.

"Klaus." She whispers.

"In the flesh." He answers with a grin

"Nik." I warn him.

"I see that you have a deadly wolf bite." He begins. "Because my girl here likes and trusts you I will heal you but if I ever need a favor in the future you shall be called." He says authoritly.

She nods and Klaus steps forward as I move out of the way and she watches me stand. "Your fine." I tell her.

Klaus walks towards her bed side and bites into his wrist. "Have at it love." He says.

Rose glances towards me and I nod my head for her to do it. She slowly pulls his wrist to her mouth and her eyes go dark as her fangs appear and she bites into his wrist.

A few moments later I see her wound heal and she drifts off to sleep. "Thank you." I say to him.

"Anything for you love. Meet me in our room when your done here, and that's an order." He orders.

I send him a smirk "Yes sir."

* * *

Once Rose has healed and awaken I check on her. "How do you feel?" I ask her and notice she is looking a lot better.

"I feel good." She answers.

"His blood will do that." I answer.

"Thank you." She thanks me.

"Don't worry, I may not look like I care but I care when it comes to the people I care about, and you are one of them." I tell her.

"You are an interesting girl Briana Gilbert, and I thank you for helping me, and I will keep your secret and if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call." She says.

"I wont." I tell her giving her a hug. "And say hi to Trevor for me." I tell her she smiles and walks off.

* * *

After Rose leaves I make my way to Klaus's room, I open the door and see him on the bed, sketching. I turn around and close the door, hearing a puff of air and Klaus's breath by my ear. "I've missed you love." He whispers.

I turn around and place my arms around his neck. "You have no idea how bored I have been, arguing with my sister, putting our plan in motion, playing the sad victim, it takes a lot of work." I admit as I gaze up at him.

"Well how about I give you something to go with so you aren't so frustrated." He suggests with a spark.

"I think I like where this is going, but I have been driving for hours and I really need a shower." I tell him.

He growls. "Love."

"You are more than welcome to join me." I invite. He growls and scoops me up and flashes us into the bathroom. "Well someone is eager." I tease as his mouth attaches to mine.

"God I missed you." He growls.

"Back at you." I say with the same amount of emotion. He rips off my clothes and flashes us into the shower as the scolding water poor's over us. "Fuck me." I say with passion. He growls and I moan in content as he does just that.

* * *

After my sexy rendezvous with Klaus I drive back to Mystic Falls in a good mood. I walk through my front door and immediately am ambushed by Elena. "Where have you been?" she yells as Jeremy appears behind her.

"Out of town for the day catching up with my man." I answer with a blush.

"With everything that is going on you found time to go out." She asks angry.

"Are you hearing yourself Elena, I found time because unlike you I am living my last days having fun as everyone is finding away for you to survive this fucking ritual. If I'm going to die, I'm going to live a good last life not without you scolding and glaring at me." I shout louder.

"Wow, Brie, calm down." Jeremy says.

"Calm down, my friend died today so I left to get some comfort from my boyfriend so I'm sorry if I didn't include you in my day." I respond sarcastically putting on the waterworks.

"Who died?" Jeremy asks shocked.

"Rose." I say to Elena, "She was saving Damon because he was an idiot and decided to piss off a wolf and now I am down one less person that will fight for me." I tell them.

"Brie." Jeremy says softly.

"No, I don't I don't want to hear it, it's always like this, you two always together I'm sick of it, I'm done, I'm moving out." I announce.

"Where will you go?" Elena scoffs.

"Anywhere that isn't around you Elena, it will be so much better." I answer and run up the stairs.

* * *

After packing my stuff I hear a knock at my door. I open it and in steps Caroline. "Care." I whisper with fake tears.

"Oh Brie." She sighs.

"I try to act tough but it's so hard, Rose was innocent in all of this." I confess.

"I know, and she will be missed, were you there when she died?" she asks.

I nod "I was the one that killed her." I say breaking down more. Thank you drama classes for this A + performance. "She was hallucinating and I couldn't see her go through it, so I took away her pain." I tell her.

"I'm sorry I havent been here." She apologises.

"Don't be, you have things going on, everyone does I just feel like I have no one, I am never the first choice." I cry.

"I know how you feel, but don't let her win, don't let her get you down you always let it." She says.

"I know and I love fighting back, but I just wish it was easier, I wish I could just start over." I confess.

"From what I hear, you have a great man in your life." She comments.

"I do, I saw him after Rose died." I respond.

"What's he like?" she asks.

"Caroline he is the definition of evil but man is he hot, handsome and sexy and his eyes." I go on.

"Perfect for you than." She laughs.

"More than, he's older too." I add.

"How old?" she wonders.

"23." I answer.

"College guy?" she asks.

"Nope, he's successful, rich and powerful, everything I look for in a man." I answer.

"Man huh?" she smirks.

"Oh and in bed." I add.

She laughs "Come on." She says pulling me up.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Your staying with me." She announces.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Positive. Your my number 1 and Brie, I will always be on your side." She says.

"Thanks Care, always and forever right?" I ask her.

"Always and forever." She nods and I walk out with her.

* * *

**Hope you liked this new chapter please read and review.**

**Anna**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this new chapter. I have some great ideas for this story and hope you enjoy what I write. ****Pease read/review**

**Anna xx**

* * *

Waking up I feel the sunlight glaring at me. I open my eyes and see that I am in Caroline's room. I sit up and see Caroline sleeping. I start poking her. She groans and her eyes flutter. "You bitch." She groans.

"Don't I know it." I joke.

"Why are you waking me up?" she asks annoyed.

"Because the sun is out, it's a new day, and don't you want to see Mat, talk to him?" I ask her.

She told me everything about what has been going on, so I suggested last night she speek to him today and well today is now. "Does it have to be right now?" she argues.

"Before you know it Caroline the day will end so get up and make yourself pretty because if not I will drag you out." I threaten.

"You know I'm a vampire right so I would love to see you try." She comments.

"Care, I'm stronger than I look." I tell her.

* * *

Caroline and myself slowly get up and get ready and once we are done we start to head outside. "Oh I forgot something inside meet you at the car?" I ask her. She nods and exits her house. Only moments later I exit and Tyler is holding Caroline up against her car. "Caroline?" I ask confused. Tyler tenses seeing me walk out of the house, I haven't really seen him since I arrived back and now he is threatening my best friend. "What's going on?" I shout from the steps.

"Nothing go back inside." Caroline shouts.

"I don't think so, Tyler get your hands of her." I order.

He looks at me like he's seen a ghost. "Stay out of this Brie." Caroline warns.

I make my way towards them and I glare at Tyler, he isnt the same person I used to sleep with he is a wolf and he has been listening to that wolf bitch Jules. "I'm not going to ask again Tyler, I don't care if your a wolf, if you don't take your hands off my best friend you will lose a limb." I warn.

Caroline and Tyler's eyes go wide. "Your one of them?" Tyler questions.

"One of what?" I ask.

"Vampire." He whispers.

"No Tyler, I'm just human but being gone a year I know things so don't make me ask you again." I repeat.

He let's go of Caroline. "Did you know about Mason?" he asks.

"Your uncle? No I didn't, I wasn't here Tyler." I answer boldly standing in front of Caroline facing him. "And before you blame Caroline she didn't tell you because she was protecting you." I add.

"No she was protecting the Salvatores." Tyler argues.

"Do you hear yourself Tyler? She was protecting you but your to emotional to get that through your thick skull, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave and calm down, and come back when you have cooled down." I order.

He looks between us "I'm sorry." Caroline apologises.

Tyler ignores her and he speeds off. I turn to face Caroline "What was that about?" I ask her, and she tells me what happened.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I enter the kitchen still angry about what happened last night with Brie, then Uncle John showing up, I just wish neither of them came back. I see John in the kitchen and he switches off the TV. "Morning." He says casually.

"What are you doing here?" I ask without hesitation.

"Coffee?" he asks.

"We're not doing that. We did that last night no more avoiding why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm here to protect you and Briana, speaking of where is she?" he asks concerned.

"She left." I answer shortly.

"I think there is more to it than that." John mentions.

"What are you doing here?" I ask again avoiding the question.

"Avoiding my question, wow, she really must have gotten under your skin." John comments.

"She hasn't." I deny.

"You sure, I mean, ever since she's come back it seems to me that she's taken the attention from yourself and now that she's changed your intimidated and you can't stand it." John assumes.

"You don't know anything." I respond.

"Oh Elena, I know more than you think and as for how much I can say I will tell you when the time is right and when I can trust you." John responds confusingly.

As we stare off Jenna and Alaric enter the room. "Has anyone see Brie?" she asks and notices John's presence as does Alaric. "What the hell?" Jenna asks confused.

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric." John greets.

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we wern't expecting you, like, ever." Jenna responds.

"I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John responds.

"I'm still confused as to why your here." Jenna responds.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John continues.

"Not here, you're not." Jenna argues.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John adds.

"Actually I can, as legal guardian." Jenna argues further.

"Yeah, about that...um, Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?" John asks with a smirk.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asks me confused.

I stutter "I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier, but—" I begin to say.

But John interrupts me "I'm Brie and Elena's biological father. There, now you know, now I want to know where Brie is?" He asks again.

"What?" Jenna asks shocked she turns to face me.

"Jenna." I begin to speak.

"How long have you known?" she asks me with tears. I gulp and don't answer. "Does Brie know?" she asks.

"No." John answers, "she wasn't around when she found out, so she doesn't, I was going to tell her, that was one of the reasons why I am looking for her." He adds.

"You're their father?" she asks. He nods. "I need to find Brie.' Jenna says with tears.

"Brie's fine." I shout.

"How would you know, you said you didn't know where she was?" John says.

"Who cares, she has probably ran off again." I respond.

"That's not true." Jeremy says coming into the kitchen. "Do you want to tell them what happened?" Jeremy asks me.

"What did you do?" Jenna asks.

"Why is everyone glaring at me I didn't do anything, and why are we so concerned about Brie?" I ask angrily.

"Because Elena, she left last night because of you, I couldn't stop her, her friend died and you had to be rude to her." Jeremy announces.

"Who died?" John asks.

"A friend of hers that came into down recently." Jeremy lies.

"And you didn't think to go and find her?" Jenna asks the room.

"She's at Carolines." Jeremy announces eventually.

"Is she ok?" John asks worried and I role my eyes, life was so much better before she came back and I could walk all over her.

"She's staying with her for a few nights, just needs some time away." Jeremy answers.

"Well I will give her, her space, please tell her I am looking for her." Jenna says.

He nods and she leaves with am angry Alaric who is glaring at me. "Well this was eventful." John says with a smirk staring at me and leaves the kitchen as Jeremy follows. I need to find a way to be the one that isnt sacrificed, if Brie is out of the way then all attention would be on me again.

* * *

**Brie POV**

After the confrontation with Tyler I got Caroline to message Stefan to let him know what's up. We hear a knock at the front door and it's Stefan "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." Caroline blurts out.

"It's that woman, Jules. She had a run-in with Damon." Stefan comments.

"The one that bit Rose." I add.

They both look at me sadly "Tyler was so upset the look on his face, he was so betrayed. But Brie came out and told him to lay off." Caroline mentions.

"He didn't hurt you?"Stefan asks.

"No, he couldn't if he even tried to and I also threatened to hurt him if he layed a finger on Caroline again." I mention.

"This is bad." Stefan exhales.

"You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asks.

"No! He already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die, and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed." Stefan rants.

"Well we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid." Caroline pleads.

"Care he could have hurt you if I didn't come out, if it was you or him I would have easily taken him down for you, he may be your friend Care but he's a werewolf now, he could have killed you, he isnt the same Tyler." I tell her.

"I know that but we have to talk to him, Stefan you have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say." Caroline pleads further.

I stare at Stefan and give him a nod and he nods back, I give him a small smile and he leaves. "What was that?" Caroline asks.

"What was what?" I ask.

"That smile?" she asks.

"What that smile to Stefan?" I ask she nods. "It was just a gesture." I respond.

"It seemed more than that." She comments.

"Care, you are seriously over thinking it, now come on we have someone to stalk." I remind her and she pouts and I pull her into the car and we drive off to the Grill.

* * *

Walking into the Grill with Caroline attached on my arm I notice Uncle John and Damon at the bar. "When did my Uncle come into town?" I say aloud.

"Don't know." Caroline answers and looks for Matt but he isn't inside the grill.

We walk towards them and I overhear their conversation "So, John. Rumor has it that you know a _lot_, and won't say anything." Damon says.

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there." John says.

"Only because all of the vervain has left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full." Damon mentions.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asks shocked.

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep." Damon threatened.

"There will be know killing anyone." I pipe up.

They both glance at me shocked. "Where have you been?" Damon asks worried.

"At Caroline's." I answer. "Hi Uncle John." I greet him.

"Briana, you look, different." He notices.

"Good different I hope." I respond.

"Of course, I just haven't heard from you since you left town and you come back in the amongst of all this, I see your coping." He comments eyeing Caroline.

"Don't eye my best friend uncle John, I may love you more than anyone in this family, but Caroline is my best friend so you won't be doing anything to hurt her." I tell him.

"I'm here to help." He informs me.

"Then help by not getting involved, the less people I care about that get involved the better." I tell him.

"I'm sorry I can't do that." He says.

"Well, I hope you don't end up dead." I tell him and look at Damon. "And Damon, stop threatening my uncle." I warn him and leave.

"She doesn't know does she." I hear Damon asks.

John shakes his head and I leave the grill with Caroline. "God I am over this drama." I exhale.

"You and me both." She agrees.

* * *

Walking to Caroline's car we hear footsteps and we turn around and it's Matt. "I'll meet you at the car." I whisper to Caroline and walk away. As I am walking to her car I feel a strange presence around me. I look around and nothing is there. I walk up to the car and I suddenly turn around and in front of me is Jules. I try to contain my anger. "OMG." I shriek fake shocked.

"Sorry for scaring you." She says and I can hear the underlying tone of her meaning to.

"Jules, hi, did you end up finding your friend?" I ask.

She shakes her head "No I didn't, are you sure you don't know where he is?" she asks me.

"Nope, sorry." I answer bluntly.

"You seem a bit more angry, since we last spoke." She notices.

"That's because a close friend of mine died." I tell her.

"That wouldn't have had to be a brown haired pixie cut woman would it?" she asks.

I eye her "You mean my vampire friend." I blurt out angrily.

"Yes, how long did it take for her to die?" she asks with a grin.

"Don't know, I wasn't there, I was with my boyfriend, and well he kind of distracted me, so sorry if you thought getting a reaction from me would work." I tell her.

"You're very stupid to be picking a fight with me." She comments.

"And you should be to, if you do anything to me, oh you are going to wish you never were born." I tell her.

"Is that a threat?" she eyes me.

"That's a threat and a promise." I respond.

"Where is your blonde friend?" she asks.

I turn around and look and see Caroline is nowhere to be found. "What did you do to her?" I shout grabbing her and pushing her forcefully and she falls to the ground and she looks up at me shocked. "Don't be so obvious." I say looking down at her with a smirk.

"You are going to regret that." She says.

"Yeah how so?" I ask.

"Like this." A male voice says from behind me and before I can turn around I am waked in the back of the head and I black out.

* * *

I wake up and my head is throbbing. I see a cage in front of me and I bolt up but I hit my head. "Calm down." A deep voice says in the shadows.

"What the hell." I hiss confused.

"Sorry, I hit you quite hard." A male voice says.

"Keep your bullshit to yourself wolf." I snarl.

"I'd watch your mouth." He warns.

"Well I'd be watching your back from now on." I warn.

"Those are bold threats coming from a human." He says.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." I tell him.

"Well I'd shut your mouth before I kill your blonde friend." He finishes.

That's when I notice Caroline in a similar cage next to me. "Don't you dare touch her." I growl as he laughs as Caroline begins to wake up and I can see blood on her clothing.

She sits up and pulls the bullet out. "Brie?" She asks confused.

"I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet peas." The man says and shoots her and she screams.

"Care." I scream bloody murder. "You are going to regret that." I shout.

"Really how so you're a defenceless human." He teases.

"I'm stronger than I look." I growl.

"It's going to be a long night sweat pea so sleep tight." He says with a grin and I see him pull out a dart, I shuffle back but he fires it and it connects with my leg and I feel myself getting dizzy and my eyes close shut.

* * *

A while later I feel myself waking up. I hear sniffling "Care." I whisper.

"Your awake." She responds.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I ask.

"He shot me." She answers.

"Don't whisper ladies." The same voice inturupts.

"Aah." We both scream.

"I see you both are finally up, now let's talk." He begins. I sit up and edge further back in my cage. "How many vampires are there in this town?" He asks.

We don't answer and she starts shooting a vervain gun on Caroline. Caroline screams in pain. "Stop it." I shout.

"No answer." He continues.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asks.

"You're a vampire why not." he answers as Caroline screams for help.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he teases further.

"Let us out." I shout angrily.

"Excuse me? What was that?" he asks as we both scream and kick our cages.

"Let us out." I scream louder and I can see his eyes darken as he gets up and exits. "Caroline, you need to stay calm." I tell her.

"Why do they have us?" Caroline asks.

"Because they are werewolves and they don't care about anyone but there own, and I think because Damon killed Mason." I answer.

"But why are you here, your human?" she asks.

"I was with you, and in association to you I am the enemy, but don't fret they will get what is coming to them, my man will see to their ends." I say with anger.

"Is your man a murderer?" she asks.

"Why are we talking about this now we have to get out of here." I say changing the subject.

"How?" she complains.

"We will just keep strong for me." I tell her "And save your strength." I add.

"How's your head?" she asks.

I feel my head and there is damp liquid on the back of my head. "That dog." I growl.

"Are you okay?" she asks worried.

"I'll be fine once we get out of here, but we have to stick together, you here me." I tell her.

She nods and the caravan door opens and the same guy walks in with Jules. "Your friend wants proof that you two are alive" Jules announces.

"What?" I ask confused. The man pulls out a gun out from his pants he aims it at Caroline "No." I shout and he immediately changes his aim and shoots me in the leg "aghhhh." I scream as Caroline cries out. "You are dead dogs." I growl in pain as I fight back the tears and the dizziness starts to take over me as they exit again.

I can feel myself getting dizzy. "No, Brie, stay awake." Caroline pleads.

"I'm okay, I'll be okay." I whisper tiredly, as I know the protection spell on me is going into effect as I speak "I just need to shut my eyes." I whisper slowly.

"No, No Brie stay awake." Caroline pleads and bangs on her cage. "Help." She screams as I let the darkness hit me.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Jules is in the woods and hears a presence "I know you're out there." She yells out to nothing.

Stefan suddenly appears with Tyler. "Where are Brie and Caroline?" He asks calmly.

"Locked up tight and the human might not even make it out of there." She teases.

"What did you do to Brie?" Stefan asks tensing.

"She should have watched her tongue and not sided with the blonde vampire, so I shot her." Jules answer calmly.

"She did nothing to you." Stefan argues.

"Let's just say I don't like smart asses, now hand over Tyler." Jules orders.

"Not before I get Caroline and Brie." Stefan argues.

"Not until you hand over Tyler." Jules repeats.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release the girls" Stefan continues as Damon suddenly arrives.

"My brother the peacemaker." He announces himself. And faces Jules angrily. "I'm only going to ask this once as my brother didn't get anywhere hand over the girls or else it's going to end a lot bloodier." Damon threatens.

"Give us Tyler." Jules yells not budging.

"Give us Brie and Caroline right now before I tear your heart out, and you are no match for us." Damon asks one more time.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules announces and whistles, and the rest of her pack walks out of their hiding places, all holding weapons including stakes, cross-bows, and a flame-thrower.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Jules asks one more time.

Damon, Stefan and Tyler glance around. Damon glances to Tyler. "Go, you heard her, get over there." Damon orders and Tyler slowly goes towards Jules.

"Who killed Mason." The same guy that was in the van asks angrily.

Damon smirks "That would be me, who shot Brie?" Damon growls with hate.

"That would be me, as for your hot blonde human, she's bleeding out, why don't you join her, so boys make sure he suffers." Brady orders and they start to circle them.

"We can take them." Damon says.

"I don't know about that." Stefan says unsure.

"Well then," Damon mumbles and flashes over to Jules but she flips onto the top of the RV and that Tyler has run inside of.

* * *

**Brie POV**

I feel myself waking again and can hear Caroline screaming "Brie." She says turning towards me.

"Hi." I whisper softly.

"Stay awake." She orders.

"I'll be okay, I just needed to shut my eyes, what happened?" I ask.

"I don't know I hear voices, it's Damon and Stefan they are trying to save us." Caroline answer not to sure. "Oh god Damon's angry." Caroline blurts out.

"What?" I ask confused.

"He's threatening the guy that shot you and now they are fighting and they are totally outnumbered." She informs me.

"If I weren't bleeding right now from a gunshot wound I would so laugh at your commentary, it's keeping us sane." I joke.

"We need to keep sane." Caroline answers and the van door busts open it's Tyler. "Tyler." Caroline exclaims. I roll my eyes "Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it I have to help Brie." Caroline pleads.

Tyler just stands there. "Wow." I whisper.

"Tyler?" Caroline asks.

He still stands there. "For fuck sake Tyler help her." I growl out coughing.

Me yelling makes him move his feet and he gets Caroline's cage releasing her. "Brie." Caroline says.

"Go." I say.

"I'm right behind you have to get out of here, it sounds like they are in trouble." I tell her.

"Not without you." Caroline says.

"I'm trying to regain my strength can you please just leave I will follow you." I plead. She hesitates but she goes out not before glancing over at me. I suddenly hear a gunshot and it's silent. Tyler hesitates and walks out the door and sees the surroundings, Damon and Stefan on the floor Caroline held up against the caravan.

My blood runs cold as he just stands there. "If your not going to save Caroline the I will." I growl as I limp out of the van and I rip Jules off Caroline and hold her up against the van by her throat. Her eyes go wide as everyone just stops and stares. "I told you I was a lot stronger than I looked, you just pissed of the wrong blonde here; biting Rose mistake, going after Caroline bigger mistake, trying to kill my friends bad move. You wolf bitch are on deaths door, I may be bleeding from a gun shot wound but it went straight through and I am using adrenaline and all my hate towards you to have you choking, and that is with ease. So I am warning you once, if you don't leave town tonight, I will find you and I will kill you myself." I warn her darkly. "And don't you ever go after my friends ever again." I finish with a growl and throw her away and she looks at me with wide eyes, and before the wolves can attack they hold their heads and a figure walks through the woods chanting.

"Elijah made a promise to Brie here who seems to has handled herself, I'm just here to see that it's up held, you need to go, now." Jonas, one of Elijah's witches and Greta's father says.

I give him a nod as I fall to the ground and Damon flashes over. "Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"Damon Salvatore, concerned about someone else, I am officially shocked." I respond gasping in exaggeration.

He gives me a smile "Only you can joke when your bleeding from a bullet wound." He adds.

"I have to keep the situation humorous otherwise life would be boring." I tell him.

"Can you get up?" Jonas asks me from above.

"I'm fine Jonas, thank Elijah for me." I tell him. He nods and walks off. I stand up with Caroline and Damon's assistance "Thanks for rescuing us." I thank the brothers.

"Don't mention it." Stefan responds.

I then face Tyler who is still shocked about what just happened. "Tyler, for someone that I used to care for, I can hardly see who you are anymore, hurting Caroline, not helping your friends, you should be ashamed of yourself." I tell him as he looks down in guilt. "When your supposed friends wake, tell them to get out of town, before I hunt them down, and Tyler, don't ever talk to me again until you realize who is really on your side." I finish and limp off.

* * *

Stefan walks Caroline and I home "You two going to be okay?" he asks us as we arrive at the front door.

"We'll be fine." I answer.

"You two went through an ordeal you sure you don't want Elena or Bonnie here." He asks.

"No. I moved out of home to get away from her Stefan, Bonnie practical chose Elena's life is more important than mine so no I don't want them here." I tell him.

He sighs "Look I'm sorry that you think no one cares about you, that is not true, I know I am on your side." Stefan tells me.

"Yeah but I always come second best to Elena always have Stefan you just don't get it, no one does." I tell him.

"Well don't think that because you won't I've seen what she's done to you, and I can't stand the way she talks to you, you almost died tonight and she didn't even care." Stefan announces.

"What?" I ask.

"I told Damon who was with her at the Grill Damon came straight away she tried to stop him." Stefan says.

"I always knew she hated me and wished I didn't exist but for you to actually be on my side it's something new, I like it." I tell him with a smile.

"Well for someone that cares for you, I think it's time someone says it." He finishes.

"Thank you Stefan, I appreciate the help from both you and Damon tonight." I tell him.

"We didn't even hesitate, and fyi Damon was concerned about you." Stefan finishes and walks off.

"Well looks like your life isn't so bad as you thought." Caroline says from next to me.

"Maybe not, I just hope I survive this ritual and he actually does what he says, will be my friend." I tell her.

"Don't worry, you know who I would save first." She announces.

"I would do the same thing, if the roles were reversed." I respond.

"So now that we are out of captivity tell me about this bad boy man of yours, you changed the subject earlier." She asks with a hint of a smirk.

"Where do you want me to start?" I ask her.

"Well the beginning how did you meet?" she asks.

"Well…" I begin and tell her half truths besides the whole Nik is Klaus.

* * *

After Caroline falls asleep I check my phone that has thirty missed calls and messages. I exhale "here goes nothing."

"Brie." Klaus's voice answers on the first ring.

"Hi." I answer softly.

"What happened? Greta said you were injured the protection spell was alerted and you were unconscious." He asks.

"I got kidnapped, shot in the leg and basically just won over the Salvatore brothers again I think." I tell him listing off todays events.

"Repeat that love, you were what?" he asks shouting.

"The wolf that bit Rose, knew that I was allies with the vampires took me hostage and her dog of a fuckwit boyfriend shot me, but Greta's spell helped, I just am so tired." I tell him softly.

"Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"I think I need to come see you for a while." I tell him.

"I meant how are you physically?" he asks.

"The spell took affect immediately and the bullet went through and through didn't hit any major arteries, but Caroline gave me some blood." I tell him.

"Now the wolf that shot you is he dead?" he asks angrily.

"No but I thought you could do the honors at your ritual." I say with a grin.

"You are the devil love, I love that idea." Nik responds.

"Well no one hurts me and gets away with it." I comment.

"No they don't and I will make it painful too." He adds.

"I'll be watching." I finish.

"Now about you coming to see me, do you think you could come tomorrow?" he asks.

"Absolutely, I will leave first thing tomorrow, I really need you Nik, you have no idea how horny I am, pleasuring myself just isn't the same." I tease.

He growls through the phone "Careful love." He warns.

"Or what you'll bite me, I love it when you do that." I continue to tease him.

"I will see you tomorrow love behave will you." He orders.

"Yes sir, and Nik." I alert.

"yes." He responds.

"I got some Victoria secret." I finish and hear him growl as I hang up.

"Okay your phone sex is disgusting." I hear a voice say.

I turn around and see Caroline siting up. "How much of that did you hear?" I ask worried.

"The end of your conversation, pleasuring yourself and biting, kinky." She comments.

"Looks like I'm leaving to see him tomorrow for a bit." I announce.

"What about me?" she asks pouting.

"You have Matt to deal with, and well I need sex, and you can't give me that." I tell her.

"I could but I'm not a lesbian." She responds.

"True, if we were ever together, it would be hot though." I say aloud.

"Won't it." She pipes up.

"Are we really talking about sex with each other?" I ask laughing.

"That's how close we are." She responds "So how long you leaving for?" she asks changing topic.

"Few days a week at most, but I will call you every day and you have to tell me what is happening here with everyone." I ask her.

"Are you sure it's safe to be leaving?" she asks.

"I'm not going to hide Care, if it is me dying might as well live my last days with my boyfriend getting laid." I answer.

"As long as you will be okay." She agrees.

"You saw me throw that wolf bitch tonight that was with a bullet wound you haven't seen me spar yet, maybe when I get back we can train turn you into a fighter like me?" I suggest.

"You'd teach me?" she asks.

"I'm not a vampire but I can easily take one down." I tell her.

"Well I will take you up on that offer." She agrees.

"Good." I respond as I lay down. "Night Care." I whisper.

"Night." She whispers and I fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review.**

**Anna**


	9. Chapter 8

**enjoy this chapter, this is basically a filler chapter to skip some time. Lots happening in the next chapter, I am loving what I have coming up I really hope you like it.**

**Please read/review, I want to hear what you think.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The next morning I wake early and find Caroline asleep. I slowly maneuver myself out of the bed and make my way around the room gathering my things. I hear Caroline move around as I continue to pack. After a shower and I'm dressed I slowly stroke Caroline on the head. "Care." I whisper. She doesn't move. "Care." I repeat poking her. She starts to groan. "Caroline." I say louder.

Her eyes start to flutter and she opens them. She pears at me then blinks. "What?" she groans.

"I'm leaving." I tell her.

"What?" she asks bolting up.

"Remember last night I said I'm leaving for a bit, I need to get out of town. I'm going to search for answers and visit the boyfriend." I tell her.

"Where are you going?" she asks more awake.

"I have a contact out of town that might know more about this sacrifice, I'm checking it out, but I'll be back soon." I tell her.

"You're coming back?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"As long as you come back and will be ok." She adds.

"I'll be fine and as I said last night I'll ring you to tell you how I'm going." I promise her.

"Okay, I wish I could go with you." She says.

"I know but next time, once this shit is over we can go, anywhere you want, I'll introduce you to my man and we can have anything we want." I tell her.

She smirks "I'd like that, I'm so sick of this place." She confesses.

"Ditto." I respond. "Now go back to sleep but keep me updated on what's going on." I tell her.

"I will." She responds.

"I've got to go, I'll speak to you later." I tell her and hug her.

"See you." She yawns.

"See ya blondie." I joke and she laughs and closes her eyes.

* * *

After several hours of driving, I arrive at a mansion on the outside of town. I gather my bags and look around. He picked a nice house for something temporary. I hear my phone ringing and I glance at it and see that it's Bonnie. I roll my eyes and answer. "Hello." I answer.

"Where are you?" she asks frantically.

"I'm out of town." I answer.

"Your what?" she shouts.

"I left town for a while, I couldn't be around you and Elena, if I am going to die I'm going to at least see my boyfriend before I do, you know say my goodbyes." I joke.

"Don't say that." She yells.

"What it's the truth, I mean you basically picked Elena over me the other day, so I'm screwed Bonnie." I respond calmly.

"I didn't choose her." She denies.

"You didn't have to, I know you will choose her over me you always have, you didn't need to have to answer, I saw your look." I respond.

She exhales. "Why are you leaving, you promised you wouldn't." she adds.

"Well as I said, saying my goodbyes to my love, and I also have a contact that might be able to help me with this sacrifice." I announce.

"You have contacts?" she asks shocked.

"I'm smarter than I look Bonnie; whilst you and the Salvatore's have been on the save Elena train, not including me, I have been doing some investigating of my own." I tell her smiling.

"We have included you." She argues.

"Really Bonnie, have you, because the last I checked you didn't even call me and Caroline when we were kidnapped, shot and tortured." I shout.

"You were what?" she asks shocked.

"Oh so your not the only one out of the loop, yeah, Caroline and I were taken by werewolves last night, tortured, I was shot BTW." I explain.

"No one told me." She sighs.

"Surprise, surprise, maybe ask Elena, she knew.'" I tell her. "Now I've arrived at my destination, I'll be back home soon, if you need to contact me, talk to Caroline, she's the only one I trust." I tell her.

"You don't trust me?" she asks sadly.

"Well when you choose my twin over me it's kind of a given." I answer. "Toodles Bon, Bon, try not waist your magic okay." I finish and hang up as I see the front door open and out steps my hot man. "Babe." I squeal and drop my things and run and attack him. He chuckles and lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I kiss him tenderly. "Hi." I say looking at him lovingly.

"Hello to you too love." He responds and kisses me again. "How do you feel?" he asks me examining me.

"I'm fine, Caroline gave me some of her blood." I tell him.

"The newbie vampire best friend?" he asks.

"That's the one. I think after we are done here we should take her with us, get her out of the Mystic Falls bubble and let her be what she is." I tell him.

"Whatever you want love." He replies.

I smile "I missed you." I tell him.

"Missed you too, now come on, you must be exhausted." He comments.

"Yeah, being shot and then driving three hours does make you tired." I joke.

His face hardens. "The wolf that did this to you will pay." He threatens.

"As long as I get to watch." I respond.

"Deal." He agrees and flashes to gather my luggage. "You know love for ony being here for a week you packed a lot of stuff." He jokes.

"Like you can talk." I respond with a grin as we walk inside.

* * *

Once inside and settled into our room I lie on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I hear the door open and Klaus walks in with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Finished unpacking?" he asks.

I sit up against the headboard and nod "Just finished. What you got there?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I thought a celebration should be in order, we are so close to breaking my curse." He answers.

"Does this mean your coming to Mystic Falls?" I ask. He nods. "When?" I ask excitedly.

"When you head back, but I won't exactly be in the same body." He responds.

I frown and then nod "Body swapping?" I ask.

"Yes, I need to know what they are planning without being seen, so I'm going to hijack Alaric's body with the help of Isobel." He responds.

"Isobel, my mother?" I ask.

"That Isobel." He responds.

"How did she get in contact with you, because she can't know I know you." I ask concerned.

"Calm down love, she doesn't know, she's only been in contact with Maddox." He responds. "Now enough worrying love lets drink." He adds pouring the red wine into a glass.

"Thank you." I thank him and he sits on the bed.

"So when do you think your going back?" he asks.

"I'm going to wait to see how much trouble my sister and her band of misfits get into before I triumphantly return just in time for your ritual as well as the decade dance. Caroline would murder me if I didn't go." I tell him.

"How do you think she will react when she finds out the truth?" he asks.

"I can talk her around, we can show her what the world has to offer and what she can truly be capable of." I tell him.

"As long as you want her around, it will be fine. Have you heard from you're friend Rose?" he asks.

"Yes, she went back to her hometown to see it, now that she can be out in the sun she's enjoying herself." I respond.

"That's good to hear." He responds and holds me close to him.

* * *

After several bottles of wine I am kissing Klaus's neck and slightly drunk. His hands are roaming my body. "I missed you." I say between kisses.

"As did I." he responds with a smirk.

"How much?" I ask with a grin.

"How about I show you?" he suggests matching my grin.

"What are you going to do to me?" I tease him as I straddle his waist and sit up, moving my hands up and down his chest and under his shirt.

He growls and flips me over and hovers over me. "I've missed your smart mouth." He whispers as he leans down and kisses me. I kiss back with full force as I pull him closer to me. I feel his tongue asking for access. I tease him further and he growls and I chuckle which he immediately darts his tongue in my mouth and he dominates.

I moan into the kiss as I feel myself wanting him. He traces kisses and moves down my neck. I sigh as I roll my head to the side giving him better access. "Klaus." I moan.

"Yes love." He responds with a grin.

"I need you." I tell him.

"Already love, I'm just getting started." He responds and attacks my lips.

His hands grope my waist and I tangle my legs with his. My shirt rides up and his hands move underneath and move upwards. He reaches my bra and his hands grope my breast. "ah." I moan loving his strong touch. "Nik." I plead wanting him more.

His right hand continues to mold my breast as his left travels down to my skirt. He glides his hands under the skirt and he moves lower. "I can smell you already." He growls.

I buckle as his hands skim over my sex. "Nik." I plead.

"Tell me what you want." He says as he continues to kiss me.

"You." I answer breathlessly.

"You have me." He whispers and travels down my neck. "This shirt is in my way." He comments and suddenly rips it off.

"Klaus." I scold chuckling.

"Much better." He murmurs and makes his way down my neck to my shoulder. I moan enjoying his lips on my body. He travels towards my breast and starts sucking. "Uh." I moan more.

I arch my back and his hand clasps around my back and in an instant he unclips my bra and he rips it off. "Beautiful." He compliments.

"Why thank you." I respond and flip us over straddling him again. "If you're going to keep me waiting I might as well have some fun of my own." I whisper in his ear and he growls lowly. "But first you're a little under dressed." I comment and slowly raise his shirt up his body and pull it off. I lick my lips loving his body. "I've missed you." I tell him and lean down attacking his lips harshly and he reciprocates just as harsh. I start to kiss down his neck down his chest making my way towards his pants. I slide my hand down his pants and he hisses. "Easy tiger." I tease.

"Be careful love." He warns.

"Or what?" I ask peering up at him with a daring look.

He suddenly grabs me and pushes me underneath him and stares at me "You asked for it." He answers instantly ripping off my skirt.

"Hey, I liked that skirt too." I scold him again.

"I'll buy you another one." He responds and his hands instantly feel my sex.

"Agh." I yell out.

"Your so wet love." He mentions.

"Well it's been a while." I respond breathlessly. He starts rubbing my sex roughly "Uh Klaus." I moan. He slides my panties over and I feel his fingers on my sex. He starts rubbing and slowly inserts a finger. "Uh." I groan. He moves his finger in and out and slowly adds a second. I buckle again. "Nik." I plead and he continues the torture as he kisses down my stomach and makes his way to my sex.

His lips attach to mine and I shout out in ecstasy. "Your so wet." He murmurs not letting his mouth detach from my sex.

"Please?" I plead breathlessly wanting him more and more.

He lifts up and leans over me "All you had to do was ask." He teases and undoes his buckle and pants and before I have time to breath he enters me.

"Agh." I yell out.

"Your so tite." He says through gritted teeth loving the sensation of being inside me.

"Faster." I growl out. And he instantly picks up speed and is all the way inside of me. I feel my climax coming. "Oh god." I yell out. "Yes." "Oh." I moan. "Harder." I continue breathlessly.

"Like this." he asks.

"Yes, just like that. oh god, I'm close." I say with closed eyes.

"Come on love hold off a little longer, I'm almost there." He responds and picks up pace.

"I'm coming, im coming." I yell out and instantly climax screaming his name. Several seconds later Klaus reaches his peak and pounds a few more thrusts before collapsing on top of me and I am instantly breathless. "You know, I sometimes hate your vampire speed, you are always so quick." I complain with a smile.

"I don't hear you complaining as I'm fucking you." he whispers and plays with my hair.

"Still it's unfair, I'm human I don't have god like speed." I continue.

"One day." He says.

"Not yet though." I tell him.

"I know love, you want to be human for as long as you can be." He comments.

"How is the plan coming along?" I ask him.

"We can talk about that tomorrow." He says shifting me and lays above me. "round 2?" he asks with a sly grin.

"Let me get my breath back." I respond and he chuckles and lowers his mouth to mine and we get lost in each other again.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to a glaring light hit my face. I scrunch up and turn to my side and feel a body next to me. I open my eyes and see Klaus sleeping next to me. I smile at him and lie back down on my back covered in our satin sheets. I rub my eyes and see my phone on the bed side table. I pick it up and see I have several missed calls and texts. Two from Stefan, one from Damon, several from Jeremy and what a surprise none from Elena, shocker. I see they are wondering where I am so I send a mass text to get them off my back: _I left town for a bit, to clear my head and check in on a lead I found out. Don't bother asking me to come back I will come when I'm ready. Nearly dying the other night made me want to live my life the way I want to before I am sacrificed, which I am fighting by the way. Have fun in town, don't die! Brie xx_

I chuckle at my bitchiness and notice a message from Care: _Have you made it safely? _

I quickly respond: _Yes, just woke up from a very, very good night last night._

She instantly responds: _did you get laid? P.s how was it?_

_Sure did, missing my man sucks but seeing him was great. And the sex, amazing, went at it all night, I'm feeling it this morning lol._ I respond.

_You scank, but I love you, I'm glad your ok, I'll speak to you soon._ She finishes and I put my phone back.

I turn back over to see Klaus staring at me. "Well that's not creepy." I comment.

"It's hard to sleep when your girlfriend decides to text at a god awful hour." He responds.

"The Scooby gang have only just now wondered where I am, thought I'd tell them to take a hike and leave me alone, and I will come back when I'm ready." I tell him.

"So that's why you chuckled." He comments.

"That and gossiped to Caroline that I got laid." I respond with a smirk.

"You really tell her everything?" he asks raising his brow.

"Well not everything, everything, but most things, she is more of a sister than Elena is." I respond. "Now up, we have lots to do." I announce sitting up naked and getting out of bed.

"And what are we doing?" he asks eyeing my body.

"Well we are planning and spending time together, because when we get back we won't really be doing much fun stuff we will be all ritual and nothing else." I answer.

"Well then we better move then." He says flashing up and picking me up bridal style and flashes me into the shower.

"I didn't say we had to rush." I comment as he eyes me up. "see something you like?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers and attaches his lips to mine.

* * *

The week goes by and our final preparations to travel to Mystic Falls are arranged. Whilst I've been here I've had my contacts as well as Caroline telling me what's been going on and I wasn't surprised when the Salvatore's and Elena, nearly died because they are stupid. So much has happened I can barely count on fingers; the werewolves attacked again, they daggered Elijah twice, Tyler left town with that wolf bitch. Matt found out about Caroline being a vampire, Katherine got out of the tomb, and finally Isobel showed up and did part of her deal, and finally we got Alaric. "Well looks like our week has ended." I pout.

"You'll see me soon, well not me in person but I'll be there, you'll know when it happens and you know what to do." He responds.

"I know, we need you on the inside to see what else they are doing, because they haven't told me much, I've just heard what Caroline has told me." I add.

"It will all work out love, now you need to leave I will see you soon." He orders.

"Yes sir." I mock salute and he flashes in front of me and pushes me against a wall and I chuckle. "Love you." I tell him.

"Love you." He retorts and kisses me. "Now beat it." He says and I give him a last kiss and leave.


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 I hope you like it, quite a long chapter too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arriving home after detouring to the hair dresser I knock on Caroline's door. Moments later the door opens and behind it is my blonde bestie. "I'm back." I say.

"I can see, like the hair." She compliments.

"I know, thought I would go a bit longer." I respond at my new blonde extensions. "And it was a gift from my man, parting gift." I add.

"So how was your time away get answers?" she asks.

"Yes, and I found a way to save myself as well as you." I tell her.

"Really?" she asks with a shy smile.

"Your my best friend, no your my sister, I would take a bullet for you." I tell her.

"So how are you going to save me?" she asks.

"Let's just get past the decade dance then we can organise everything else, I mean I had to come back for it." I tell her.

"I would have killed you if you didn't." she jokes.

"I know then you would have brought me back to clean up." I laugh.

"How was your man?" she asks with a wink.

"Fabulous, I like the distance thing, I got a lot of exercise." I tease.

"You slut." She jokes.

"So how's it going with Matt?" I ask.

"I broke up with him." She answers.

"It's for the best Care, and I'm telling you this now, it will get better I promise, and once this ritual is over you and I are going to leave this pony town for a while and travel the world, just like we always wanted." I tell her.

"I can't wait, I'm so over Elena and her drama. Did you hear that she daggered Elijah?" she asks.

"I did, she is not smart, how have the other vampires been?" I ask.

"Damon has kept his distance from Elena, I think he finally sees what she is doing, and I can see Stefan is getting over it." She answers.

"And Bonnie?" I ask.

"She absorbed the power of 100 dead witches she's stronger, but I don't think she realises what she getting herself into." Caroline responds.

"100 dead witches, what was the point of that?" I ask trying to get information.

"To kill Klaus." She answers.

I control my heartbeat. "Does she think she can?" I ask.

"I think she thinks she can but I don't think she can, I mean, he is over 1000 years old, he must have witches on his side, protecting him." She responds.

"He probably does, but let's forget about this for a while and let's go surprise the Salvatore's and my ugly sister that I'm back." I suggest.

"Let's go." She agrees and we leave her house arm in arm getting in my Audi.

* * *

Caroline and I drive to the boarding house and as we pull in we see Damon and Stefan standing outside the front porch. "What's going on?" I ask Caroline.

She zones in with her vampire hearing "Looks like they are signing over the house to Elena, a safe house, to keep vampires from coming in." she answers.

"That is probably the first smart thing they've done since I've come back, but hey, let's see what they have to say." I suggest and we get out of the car.

"Well, well, well, look who has come back." Damon smirks.

"Is Damon Salavtore glad that I'm back, I mean I know I'm fun and hot and all but it seems like when I leave this town turns to shits." I respond.

"So you've been updated on what's been happening?" Stefan asks.

"Caroline gladly filled me in, and can I just say for only being gone a week a lot can happen, daggering Elijah, Elijah's witches trying to kill Elena, Katherine getting out of the tomb then being outsmarted by Isobel Alaric's wife and my birth mother." I begin.

"You know?" they both ask.

"Of course I know." I answer.

"So you know she died?" Damon asks.

"Yes, sadly, burning at her grave, quite poetic really. I'm kind of glad I didn't get to meet her from what I've heard she was a nasty bitch." I comment.

"And did you find answers?" Stefan asks.

"In fact I did, I learnt how to save my life." I answer.

"How?" they both ask.

"Let's not worry right now, we have a decade dance to plan." I remind everyone.

"Like the hair." Damon compliments.

I smirk "Why thank you, I think long hair suits me." I respond.

"Anything suits you." He comments.

I smile "Well thanks, it was good to get away for a while." I respond.

Suddenly the front door opens and an old man walks out and Elena instantly eyes me and glares but covers it with a fake smile. "Thank you, Mr. Henry." She thanks and he leaves. As soon as he's gone her smile drops. Bonnie appears behind her and she smiles. "Your back." Elena comments.

"Wow, Elena you can see." I tease.

Caroline covers her mouth to stifle the laugh. "Why'd you come back?" Elena asks.

"There's a decade dance tonight, and well I'm back because I live in this town Elena." I answer smiling. "Hello Bonnie." I greet her.

She steps out and hugs me. "Hi." She whispers.

"I hear your juiced up." I comment.

"Yes, to kill Klaus." She responds.

"Can you do it?" I ask her.

"Yes." She answers.

"Without killing yourself?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

She looks at me shocked for knowing the truth and gulps "yes." She answers softly.

"Why are you here Brie?" Elena asks intruding our coversation.

"I came to see how you all were, show my new hair, found out how to save myself, and laugh at how much shit you got into whilst I was away." I answer.

"It wasn't that bad." Elena responds.

"Really?" I ask laughing and glance at the three vampires and Bonnie. "Because what I heard was every turn you took you got in trouble, weren't you attacked by wolves at our lake house? Did you dagger Elijah and let Katherine out of the tomb? Did she play you with our mother?" I ask her and her eyes go wide. "I know Elena." I comment. "Did you also get kidnapped by said mother and watch her burn into ash? Oh and did witches try to kill you?" I ask the group "How'd I do?" I add.

"Spot on." Damon smirks.

"So you now own this house eye?" I ask Elena. "This is probably the smartest thing you've ever done." I comment.

"It was actually Stefan's idea." Bonnie chimes in.

I turn to face Stefan "Guilty." He chuckles.

"Well someone has to have brains besides me in this group." I joke. "Now excuse me." I say going to walk in but Elena blocks me.

"You can't go in." she glares.

"Says who?" I ask chuckling.

"Me." She answers boldly.

"Oh your so cute trying to act tough, but that won't stop me, besides I hear a bottle of Bourbon calling me." I finish and push her aside as Bonnie follows me.

Stefan and Damon watch me trying not to show smiles. Elena then glares and turns back to face them. "If I let you in this house do you promise to obey my rules?" She asks the three vampires.

"Fuck no." I cough and everyone laughs.

"yes." They all answer.

"You all can come in." she invites them in and Caroline skips in and attaches her arm to mine.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Let's go." She repsonds.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks.

"School." I answer.

"But Klaus is out there." She responds.

"But where, besides I have my bestie here who can capably handle her own and if you want you can come too, I also want to show off my new hair." I add.

"Fine let's go." She agrees.

"Wait, your leaving." Elena asks.

"Yes" We all answer.

"Fine I'm coming." She huffs.

"Stefan?" I ask.

"Why not." He responds.

"Hold down the fort Damon." I yell.

"As you wish." He responds and we all leave.

* * *

Arriving at school me Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie and unfortunately Elena walk down the hallway towards History class. "Looks like everyone loves your new hair." Caroline whispers.

"Who wouldn't I look great?" I joke and Elena scoffs. "Something you have to say twin?" I ask.

"No." she answers walking ahead of us and into the classroom.

"You guys go ahead I have to use the ladies room." I inform them and they leave me.

* * *

Once done in the bathroom I head back into the classroom. I pear inside the room and see everyone sitting in their seats. As I look at the front of the classroom I see Alaric standing up staring at Elena. I smirk knowing who it really is, he is finally here. I burst the door open and everyone immediately turns their heads towards me as I enter the classroom. "Sorry I'm late Ric." I announce. "Whoops I mean mister Saltzman." I quickly recover.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Gilbert can I ask why you are late?" he asks keeping up his character.

"I had to use the ladies room." I answer.

He smirks at me. "Very well now take a seat we were just getting started." He announces.

I nod walking past him and turn my head towards him with a smirk and walk to the back of the classroom where my spot is. I poke Caroline as I walk past her. She chuckles and turns back to the front. "Are you ready?" Ric/Klaus asks me.

"Always." I answer.

Klaus looks around the classroom watching everyone and peers at Elena and smirks "Right, now what are we doing today?" Klaus asks the class.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Caroline answers.

"Right the sixties. Hmm." He murmurs as he writes on the board. "I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but they kind of sucked." Klaus begins.

I chuckle quietly as I watch him do his thing. "Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, we walked on the moon. Watergate." Klaus lists off.

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman." Elena stumbles.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." Klaus thanks and turns to sit down not before look at me briefly and smiling and continues to talk about the sixties.

I drown out after a while and get my phone out and message Caroline: _Get ready at the boarding house?_

She sits up and feels for her phone I chuckle as she gets her phone and reads the text. She turns to face me and gives me a head nod as a confirmation. I go back to texting when Klaus inturpts me. "Miss Gilbert am I inturupting?" Klaus asks.

I look up and face Klaus and smirk eying him "Which Miss Gilbert?" I ask playfully.

"Briana Gilbert." He answers.

"What did I do?" I ask playfully. "I wasn't annoying anyone was i?" I ask the class.

No one answers until Elena eventually does ruining my mood. "You were." Elena shouts.

I glare at her then it turns into a grin "Well I'm sorry queen bitch I mean Elena, what did I do to disturb you, I was only asking my best friend if she wanted to get ready with me for the decade dance tonight as I needed her input on what sexy 60s outfit I should wear?" I ask her.

"Do you have a photo?" Chad asks and the class chuckles.

"In fact I do." I answer with a smirk as the class laughs more.

"That is enough." Nik yells at Chad and I can sense a bit of anger over it. Is someone jealous? I chuckle and he turns to face me as I grin at him "Miss Gilbert stay behind after class." Klaus orders loudly.

The class ooh's and I just continue smiling. "Sure Ric." I answer.

* * *

Once the bell goes I am about to leave before I hear my name. "Briana stay." Klaus yells.

"I'll see you at Lunch." I tell Caroline and she goes to leave with Bonnie.

"We'll send a search party if you're not out soon." Caroline jokes.

"I'll send up a flair." I yell back.

Once everyone is out of the classroom I shut the door locking it and pulling the blind down. "Well, well, well, Miss Gilbert causing trouble in my class love." Klaus begins as I walk towards him.

"I do run this school I had to show you my territory and how I get away with things." I answer boldly.

"I see you have everyone wrapped around your pretty finger. I like the hair love." Klaus compliments.

"Thanks Love, you paid for it." I respond giggling as I stand infront of the desk. "Enough banter, I take it everything is going to plan? I ask.

"To the letter, but I heard about your witch friend." Klaus announces.

"Yes, I did to, all juiced up. She's going to try and kill you." I tell him.

"I just need to figure out how juiced up." He continues.

"I think it's time you made your first move, but don't kill her, we just need to get her out of the way for a while." I suggest.

"I promised I wouldn't kill your friends, but in order for me to show how ruthless I can be I'm going to have to hurt some of them." He tells me.

"You know you're going to have to put your hands on me to before we reveal everything." I remind him.

"I don't want to do that." He whispers.

"Well you're going to have to, if not tonight some other time I have to show them I'm not scared and that I am stronger than them." I add. He nods not liking it. "Hey don't worry, everything will go fine, you have a plan for Bonnie tonight, I can help and then in a few days when the full moon is here you can finally be what you were born to be." I finish.

"Your right love, as always." He responds.

"And you better remember that." I chuckle.

"What's this I hear about sexy outfits?" he asks eyeing me.

"You will have to wait and see, but I'll give you a preview." I tease.

"Like?" he asks curiously.

"It's a very, very short dress with very, very high boots." I reply and hear him growl. "Easy tiger." I chuckle and stand up. "Well I better go, before they send a search party." I joke.

"See you soon love, and behave." He warns.

"I always do." I respond leaving.

* * *

After meeting with Klaus I head towards the cafeteria in search for everyone. I eventually find Bonnie and Elena sitting down. "Hey." I announce myself and Elena jumps.

"Don't do that." She shouts.

I laugh "Oh don't be so dramatic you act like a 1000 year old vampire is coming after you." I joke. Elena glares and I can see Bonnie's mouth turn into a small smile. "Oh that's right there is." I add.

"I'm not the only one who's life is at stake." She reminds me.

"Oh I don't think you get it Elena, I found a way to save myself, so it's just you this time." I tell her.

"Yeah how did you do that?" Bonnie asks curiously and a little shocked.

"I am not going to disclose that here at school maybe later." I respond just as Dana appears at our table.

"Brie, Elena, okay, this is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you two if you're going to the dance tonight." Dana asks.

I chuckle "Tell him to ask me himself, but I'm sorry I have a boyfriend and my date is Caroline." I answer.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana continues and I can't help but let a small chuckle out but quickly cover with a shocked face.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asks scared.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana adds.

Bonnie looks around the cafeteria. "Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asks her.

"I don't know." Dana responds.

"She's been compelled." I state knowing already.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance Brie. How cute is that?" She finishes and leaves.

I act shocked as I give the girls a shy smile 1 point Nik, 0 to the Scooby Gang. "I need to go." I tell them and leave.

* * *

After getting back from school and informing Caroline what happened we head to the boarding house to inform Stefan and Damon but when we get there Bonnie and Elena are there first. "Are you okay?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answer.

"Where did you go?" Damon asks.

"I went with Caroline to get my stuff, I was coming back here to get ready." I answer. "I take it you already know about today?" I ask.

They all nod "we are coming up with a plan." Bonnie reassures me.

"So what's the plan?" Caroline asks.

"I say we go to the dance, we find him." Damon suggests.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan responds.

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply." Damon continues.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan reminds everyone and looks to Elena, then to Bonnie then to me. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

Someone knocks on the door. Alaric/Klaus enters. I send a small nod towards him "Listen." I whisper without anyone knowing.

"There you are." Damon comments.

"Sorry I'm late." Klaus apologises.

"I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight, Klaus made his first move." Damon tells him.

"Did he?" Klaus asks amused.

We all nod and I casually sit on the lounge out of everyones way. Caroline follows me and we get comfortable. "Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asks.

I roll my eyes. "Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie reminds everyone.

"That's not going to be easy Bonnie. I mean he's the biggest, baddest vampire around." I remind everyone glancing at Klaus as I finish.

"Brie does have a point what if he." Damon says and rushes towards Bonnie but she throws him to the other side of the room with her powers without touching him.

I suddenly clap in applause "That was great." I chuckle. "You really threw him across the room, just wow." I continue clapping.

"I was impressed." Caroline adds.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, girls. I know I can." Bonnie says.

* * *

Caroline and I are in a spare room in the boarding house choosing our costumes for tonight. I end up going as a sexy hippy. My hair is in curls and is behived out of my face and pinned up. My make up is very bold as I have lots of eye colour and eyeliner making them pop. I match it with black knee high go go boots. Once I am ready I take a look at my look in the mirror. "Sexy hippy." Caroline comments from behind me.

"As are you, my trusting side kick." I retort.

"You ready to go?" she asks.

"Yes, let's get this night started." I respond.

"Remember you have a crazy vampire after you so don't go off alone." She tells me.

"I'm a big girl Care, I will be fine." I tell her.

"I just don't want anything happening to my best friend." She responds.

I look at her and sigh "Caroline I am not going anywhere, I promise you, that when this is over you and me are leaving and we are going to have a blast." I tell her.

"How can you be so calm?" she asks.

"Because I have to be Care, Elena is running around like a chicken with it's head chopped off, Bonnie is off sacrificing herself using powers she doesn't know how to use properly, the Salvatores screw up every plan they've ever come up with and lastly someone has to be smart about this." I tell her.

"I just don't know how you take it, having to be belittled by Elena your whole life." She comments.

"Well leaving helped me, I grew into someone strong and confident and I'm not letting her take that away or anyone else." I respond.

"Your brave you know that." She mentions.

"I know, but I promise I will be okay." I tell her.

"You promise?" she asks.

"Promise." I answer. "Now let's go to this dance." I suggest.

"Lets." She agrees and we leave.

* * *

Arriving at the school hundreds of people are here. We arrive at the same time Stefan and Elena arrive goodie, not. "Well Stefan don't you snaz up nice." I compliment.

"As do you Brie." He responds.

"So tell me what it was like in the 60s." I tease.

"Your funny." He laughs rolling his eyes.

"What decade do you prefer? 60s, 70s, 20s?" I ask knowing his past.

He frowns at the mention of the 20s "I'll have to raincheck that answer." He responds.

"Noted." I respond. "Wow twin you don't look half bad." I say complimenting her just to get on her nerves. She scoffs but doesn't respond "Wow, even when I compliment you, you still have a reason to hate me, jeeze what did I ever do to you, sis?" I ask smiling. She doesn't respond. "Lighten up Elena, it's a dance where supposed to be having fun." I remind her.

"How am I supposed to when someone is trying to kill me?" she asks loudly.

"I can't answer that for you Elena only you can, all I know is that some vampire is after me, and what I did was look for answers Elena, I didn't run off sacrificing myself, I don't let others do my work for me, so take some advice grow some balls and fight." I tell her and walk past her as I see Jeremy and Bonnie arriving. I approach the entrance with Caroline. Damon appears out of no where "Bonnie." I greet her.

"Brie, Caroline." She greets us. "Damon." She adds.

"Evenin." He responds.

"You look great Bon." I compliment her.

"You too." She responds.

"Hey Bonnie you look great." Elena says from behind me. God her voice is so annoying. She sees me and glares. I widen my eyes and just let it go.

"You too." Bonnie retorts.

"You guys ready to do this?" stefan asks the group.

"I am." I shout out and walk in and they all follow me.

* * *

Inside people are dancing, everyone quiets down when they see Dana take the stage and speaks into the microphone. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." She announces as me, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon stop in front of the stage. "This is for Brie. From Klaus." Dana says.

Our song comes on and I chuckle as everyone looks at me stunned. I then pear around and see a familiar face, Nik. I chuckle silently and give everyone a look. "Im fine." I tell them.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon tells the group.

"I know everyone here." Elena says looking around.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan suggests.

"It's a party, people. Blend. It was a stupid shout out no fret." I tell everyone.

"She's right, let's blend in let him come to us." Damon adds

"Good idea." Bonnie agrees and they disperse.

"I'm going to get some punch." I announce and head off on my own before they protest.

"I'll follow her, you guys have fun, I see Ric I'll fill him in." Damon tells Stefan. I make my way to the punch table and see Ric/Klaus standing by it. I smirk as I walk towards him swaying my hips but before I make it too him Damon stops me. "Wait, you shouldn't go off alone." Damon says grabbing my arm.

"Lighten up Damon, I'll be fine, I don't need protection." I argue.

"Yes you do." He continues.

"Says who, I'm a big girl, unlike Elena who can't fight shit." I say aloud.

"Ease up." Damon says.

"Like hell I won't." I argue as I peer at Klaus who looks like he wants to kill someone. "You don't understand how terrible it was growing up okay, so don't you dare cover for her, I thought you of all people would understand that, now if you excuse me, the spiked punch is waiting." I say loudly and push past him sending Nik a look to follow me.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

When I see the Salvatore brother touch my girl I almost lose it but I know I have to keep my cover. I hear the rest of the conversation, as my anger dwindles and she gives me a look to follow her, but before I can do that I see Damon coming towards me. "What was that with Brie?" I ask as Alaric.

"Teen drama." He answers.

"Seems like a little tension between you two." I comment.

"Nothing I can't handle." Damon responds. "She's just Brie, being her no filtered self." Damon adds.

"I wouldn't worry about her, I think she can handle what ever is thrown at her, especially this Klaus guy, he seems a little twisted." I say smirking on the inside.

"I'm not impressed." Damon responds.

I look at him disappointed "Your not?" I ask.

"Nope. Let me know if you see anything out of whack." He says and I just nod my head watching him leave and instantly go off in search of Brie.

* * *

**Brie POV**

I find an empty classroom and sit inside looking outside the window looking at the stars. "If I knew you'd be in something so short love I would have never let you leave the house." Klaus addresses as he speaks from behind me.

I laugh "I knew you'd like it." I respond standing up facing him.

"Heard your little outburst with Damon." He comments.

"It was nothing, have to keep them on their toes, I like my little outbursts and to show that I don't need anyone telling me what to do." I respond.

"Well whatever you said to him really got to him, good." He comments.

I laugh "I'm just playing my part." I respond.

"Rather perfectly love, you have them all falling at your feet, with your witty humour and remarks, always being tough and doing things on your own it's good, it shows your not scared to back down. And it seems like every day you get people more and more on your side." He adds.

"That is true, Caroline, well that's a given, Stefan I see his humour, I want to see him as a ripper it will be a joy to see, Damon is just Damon confused, but that's what happens when you love Elena she will do that to you." I respond.

"You going to be okay for the plan tonight?" he asks me.

I nod "I will do whatever it takes even meaning taking a hit from you, to show just how tough I am." I answer.

"Soon this will be all over." He whispers.

I smile "and then we can leave for a while travel make your hybrids and be unstoppable, that and be together forever." I respond.

"I love the sound of that." He says.

I smile "Well I better head back, put my plan in motion, I know what to do." I tell him. He nods and I leave.

* * *

Walking back into the hall everyone is dancing. Stefan and Elena are dancing and I can't help but move over to them. "Mind if I cut in?" I ask the couple.

"Yes I do mind." Elena answers coldly.

I look to Stefan ignoring Elena. "Stefan?" I ask him.

"Elena why don't you go get me a drink, I need to talk to her anyway, I'll be right there." He tells her.

"Your seriously going to dance with her?" she asks shocked.

"It's a dance Elena it's not like I'm going to fuck him." I say aloud. "I promise we will keep at least 30cm apart." I add chuckling.

She doesn't like it but Stefan just nods his head to her and she moves away. "Why do I get the pleasure of dancing with you Briana?" he asks.

"Because I wanted to tell you something." I answer.

"And that is?" he asks.

"When I was a way for the past year I never told anyone because I didn't trust them, and well I feel like out of everyone here I can trust you." I tell him.

"Why me, not Caroline?" he asks.

"Because she wouldn't understand but you would." I answer.

"Tell me." He says,

"After I left I was in New York, and well I went out one night and I got attacked." I confess.

"What?" he asks in shock.

"I was attacked by a vampire because I was a doppelganger." I add.

"When was this?" he asks.

"About a month after I was in New York, I was attacked by a vampire not wanting the ritual to break, but before they could finish me off someone saved me." I continue.

"Who?" he asks.

"Elijah." I lie.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Elijah saved me and well he told me what I was and about everything there was to know, so when I left just before you daggered him I found one of his witches to help save my life." I lie.

"Why did Elijah save you?" he asks.

"Because he wants to kill Klaus and he wanted to use me by doing it, then I told him about being a twin and well the rest is history." I lie again.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he asks staring at me intently.

"Because I needed to tell someone that wouldn't gossip about it or tell anyone." I answer. "You have to promise me that you won't say anything to Elena or Damon or anyone." I plead. He nods. "The reason why I am so temperamental and tough is because when I was attacked I literally saw my life flash before my eyes and I said to myself I would not go down without a fight, so from then on I told myself to change and to do that I had to become something that I never was before, I had to be bolder, more confident, I had to become strong and fight my own battles." I continue.

"So you knew Elijah before?" he asks.

"Yes." I lie somewhat telling the truth.

"How come he didn't say anything?" he asks.

"Because we promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone, because if word got out about what happened and there was dopplegangers around Klaus would have started searching." I answer.

"You trust Elijah?" he asks.

"Yes." I lie. Hell no, he's trying to kill my boyfriend.

"Thank you for telling me this your secret is safe with me, and for the record, 20s was great but I mostly blacked out." He answers my question from earlier tonight.

I chuckle, "When you were a ripper?" I ask. He nods "You better get back to Elena she is staring daggers into my back." I laugh.

He hugs me tightly "Thank you for hearing me out." I whisper.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." He says and walks away. And Stefan is sunk. I do a little fist pump in my head and walk off.

* * *

After a while of dancing I notice Bonnie, Elena and Caroline all huddled together. I decide to walk up to them. "Having a good night?" I ask the girls.

"How can you be having a good one, how can you be so calm?" Caroline asks.

"Because I'm not letting Klaus win, I'm going to enjoy myself and if something happens I will help but right now I want to dance with my best friends." I tell them.

"Come on, we are always so moody and not as fun as we used to be, lets dance, let's forget about this Klaus drama for five minutes." I suggest.

"Brie does have a point." Bonnie agrees.

"Care?" I ask her.

"Fine." She decides.

"Elena are you going to let go of your hatred for me for five mintues so we can dance with our friends without fighting?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes and slowly nods. "Good let's dance, I just requested a song too." I add and walk to the dance floor with the girls following me. My song comes on and we all dance in a circle. "Are you up for tonight?" I ask Bonnie over the music.

She nods "Yes, I am ready." She answers.

"You arent forgeting to tell me anything?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

"nope." She lies.

"So you using the magic tonight isnt going to kill you?" I ask her.

She gasps "How did you know about that?" she asks looking around avoiding eye contact.

"I heard you talking to Jeremy Bonnie, I don't want you dying." I tell her.

"If it means I can save your life than I will." She responds.

"Not if it kills you, there is already so many people involved as it is, you don't need to get involved, you can live a normal life Bonnie." I tell her.

"we will never be normal." She responds.

"Yes we can." I argue.

"I have to do this." She continues.

"No you don't." I argue.

"I do, if it means I can save both you and Elena I will." She adds.

"I can't let you do this Bonnie" I repeat.

"I'm doing this tonight." She announces and moves away from me.

"I need some air." I tell everyone.

"We can all use some." Caroline agrees and they follow me out.

* * *

Outside we are in on the path and I immediately see Alaric/Klaus running in our direction. Time to put the plan for tonight in motion. "Brie, Elena!" he exclaims.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"He has Jeremy." Klaus announces.

"What?" I ask acting confused.

"Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." He says ushering us through a door.

Bonnie and Elena immediately follow him I follow behind them. We walk into an empty hallway "Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena asks.

"Just a little further." Klaus murmurs.

"Wait...Something's not right." Elena comments.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asks.

Klaus stops walking and laughs. "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh not my decade. I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." Klaus mentions.

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" I ask speaking up.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Briana?" he asks playfully.

"He's been compelled." Elena says.

"Nope. Try again." Klaus responds.

"What's going on?" Elena asks.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." He hints with a smile at me.

"Your Klaus." I announce acting shocked.

"Surprise!" he exclaims. "For a pretty face you are a smart one." he comments.

I look to Elena and Bonnie acting shocked. "Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena says backing up into me.

I side step her and walk in front of her acting courageous. "Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." He says then glances to me and smirks "Neither are you, lovely Briana." He adds.

I stare at him wide eyed acting shocked "flattered but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I say stepping up.

He chuckles "I'm afraid I can't do that love." He responds stepping towards me but Bonnie uses her powers to force him back flying into the lockers.

"Did I mention that I knew a witch? You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that." Klaus says to Bonnie as he gets to his feet.

"Run." I shout to the two girls.

They immediately start to run down the corridor. "Brie." Bonnie yells.

"Run." I tell her but scream when I feel a force hit me from behind me.

"Sorry Love, can't have you getting in the way." Klaus says to me as I look up at him knowing he didn't want to do this.

"Brie." Bonnie shouts and throws him into the lockers.

"Keep running." I shout softly. "Do what you have to do." I whisper for him to hear. He nods and rushes off as I feel myself fading and let the darkness hit me.

* * *

I feel myself being lifted up in someone's arms. I look up and see Damon carrying me. "Damon?" I whisper.

"You tried to take on an original by yourself?" he asks me.

"Not really, he came up behind me knocked me out of the way to get Bonnie, where is she?" I ask sitting up.

"There is something you need to know?" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"In order to beat Klaus tonight, he had to think she died, he was provking her into using her magic, so she did a spell to fake her death." He tells me.

"And did he believe it?" I ask.

"Yes, I had to make sure he did as well as Elena to make it look real." He adds.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Downstairs, I just informed them." He answers.

"Where's Bonnie?" I ask getting information.

"At the witch house." He answers. "Why did Klaus knock you out?" he asks.

"I remember walking towards him acting tough and then I turn around and told the girls to run and I felt a force hit me from behind last thing I heard was him whispering I couldn't get in the way." I answer.

"You feel okay?" he asks caring again.

"Fine." I answer. "Where was this Damon at the dance?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You were all don't ease up on Elena and here you are being all nice to me again?" I ask.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you." He whispers.

"Well nothing happened, just a little collateral damage no big deal." I respond.

"It's a big deal, the next time Klaus comes around he is going to try to kill you." He shouts.

"Or Elena." I say aloud.

"God you are so infuriating." He yells.

"Then why did you save me?" I yell.

"Because your my friend." He shouts.

"I thought Damon Salvatore doesn't do the friend thing." I joke.

"Can you act serious for a minute?" he shouts.

"I am, I'm making this situation humourous because if I am going to die I am going to die on my terms not being miserable." I shout.

"You're not dying." He shouts.

"That's right I'm not, I found a way to save my life, so if it is me that is used, I'll live." I announce loudly.

"You keep saying you found away and not telling anyone why? He asks.

"Because I found the answer and I don't want Elena to have it that easy." I shout.

"So you'll just keep it to yourself?" he asks.

"Yes, I will because I am selfish and I'm not afraid to admit that, I'm not afraid to fight for my life on my own, I don't need you, Stefan or anyone, I can do it myself." I yell and walk out of his room. As I walk out of the room I smirk at how well it went tonight I can't wait for this to be all over.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review I would love feedback.**

**Anna**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey awesome ready here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Read/review/fav/follow**

**Anna xx**

* * *

After my fight with Damon I ended up crashing at my place. I didn't want to be in the same house as Elena or Damon so i ended up falling asleep at home. I hear my phone buzzing and look to see it's Stefan calling me. I answer it. "What?" I groan into the phone.

"Where are you?" Stefan asks.

"Home." I answer.

"Why are you there do you not realise a original vampire is after you?" he asks horrified.

"Oh Stefan stop it, he isn't invited it, I'm fine, I needed to get out of that awful house." I inform him.

"Have you seen Elena?" he suddenly asks.

"Isnt she at yours?" I question.

"I can't find her, and Elijah is missing." He announces.

"Your worried because?" I question.

"Because she is with an orginal vampire that she stabbed with a dagger and I don't know where she is." She answers loudly.

"Oh stop worrying she is probably getting answers." I respond. "Let her do what she has to, she's a big girl I'm sure she can handle it." I finish hanging up. How rude of him to wake me up because Elena is missing. I quickly get my phone out and use my app that I have to find her. Lockwood mansion. How interesting. I quickly get up and put on some jeans and a white tshirt with white converse to complete the look. My hair is in a messy bun and I grab my car keys and head off towards the lockwood Mansion. I need to know what Elijah knows so I can inform Klaus.

* * *

I arrive at the Lockwoods and find Elena's car in the driveway. I make my way towards the car when I see two figures inside, they must be still in the car. I make my way towards the car and walk to Elena's side of the car. I wait for the perfect opportunity and suddenly knock which Elena jumps startled looking in my direction and she glares. I laugh "OMG, you should see you face." I giggle.

"What are you doing here?" she screams.

"Your boyfriend is worried your doing something stupid and well I guess he was right, hello Elijah." I greet him.

"Ah Briana, nice seeing you again." He responds.

"You too, I apologise for my sister's behaviour when I was away, she really doesn't think sometimes." I tell him.

"Briana what are you doing here?" Elena asks again.

"Well, after your boyfriend woke me up he seemed very worried so I checked my find my friend's app and found you here and well here we are, and I also want to know why you would pull the dagger out of someone you daggered, do you really have no brains?" I ask her teasingly.

"Would you just go?" she yells.

"Sorry no can do." I respond and she huffs getting out of the car. "So Elijah, how are you, besides just being undaggered?" I ask.

"Still feel a little dead, that is why I asked Elena to drive me here so we can chat." He responds.

"Splendid, mind if I join?" I ask him.

"More the merrier." He responds with a grin.

"Well lead the way." I announce and he walks us up to the front door. I turn to face Elena who has a scowl on her face. "Lighten up Elena." I comment and she huffs in response.

* * *

Elijah knocks on the front door and a moment later Carol opens it. "Oh my, Elijah, Brie, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." Elijah responds as Elena and I stand behind him and I just give a smile.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I-" Carol begins to say but Elijah stands in front of her and compels her. "It won't take but a minute of your time."

"Of course. Anything you need." Carol says with a tight smile.

"Thank you." He thanks and we enter in front of him.

"First things first I'm going to need a change of clothing." Elijah announces.

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." Carol suggests.

"Wonderful." Elijah responds and she heads up stairs.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" I ask curious.

"I'm the one who got her off it. Right before your sister and her friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment." He responds and I give a smirk to Elena and head into the lounge room.

* * *

Elijah, Elena and myself are sitting in the living room and Elijah is going over what he has missed since he was daggered. I wonder what Elena's game is for undaggering him is? "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah assumes.

"Sadly." I mutter sarcastically.

"Where were you when this happened?" Elijah inquires.

"I was visiting my boyfried, you know, saying goodbye, having sex." I announce and Elena gasps at my openness.

Elijah sends me a smirk "Did you know that they were going to be daggering me?" he asks.

"No, because if I did I would have told them it was a stupid move but I guess they have to learn from their mistakes, you see I'm a lot smarter than Elena." I tease.

"Stop it." Elena scolds.

"I'm just telling the truth." I respond.

"What about Katerina, or Katherine whatever she calls herself these days?" He asks.

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead." Elena answers solemnly

"I doubt it." I comment.

Elijah gives me a amused look "Why so?" he asks.

"Just doesn't seem like Klaus's thing, she has been on the run for 500 years, I think he would want her to suffer first." I answer.

"True, Death would be to easy after what she did." Elijah confirms.

I grin at me knowing the truth. "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." Elena mutters confused.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus." Elijah re-tells.

_Flashback_

_"__Where have you come from, Katerina?" Klaus asks. _

_"__I'm new to town, my lord." Katerina responds with a smile. _

_Elijah looks at Klaus with a smile. "Katerina is from Bulgaria." Elijah informs._

_"__Zdravei, Katerina." Klaus responds in Bulgarian._

_She laughs in delight "Very good." She compliemtns._

_Klaus looks at Elijah. "Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her." Klaus asks with a grin. _

_"__No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother." Elijah says and Klaus leaves with Katerina._

I sit there with a fake shocked face knowing already that Elijah is Nik's brother. "Klaus is my brother." Elijah repeats.

"I did not see that coming." I lie.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G." he responds and I laugh sipping my tea.

"You are correct with the term." I respond.

* * *

Elijah slowly goess into more detail about him and Klaus and his family. God I wish I was with Nik now, I wouldn't have to go through this torture of listening to this. When Nik told it, it was more exciting, Elijah is just so boring if I am being honest. "There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena questions still in shock.

God she is daft, I got the brains and beauty poor girl that's probably why she is such a bitch to me. "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Elijah explains.

"So your parents were human?" she questions.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created." Elijah announces.

"Right and Klaus is your brother but you want him dead?" I pipe up trying to get his motive.

He doesn't answer. "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad...dead. Come." He orders.

"Didn't answer my question." I huff following the two.

* * *

Elijah, myself and Elena are walking along the grounds of the Lockwood estate and Elijah is still talking about Original's god I could be doing something so much better but I need to get to the bottom of Elijah's plan. "So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." Elijah announces.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." I comment.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." He explains.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asks confused.

"The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so...biblical-sounding, don't you think?" he asks smiling.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

_Flashback_

_Klaus is sitting on a chair in a bedroom of the mansion. A woman is in front of him. Elijah's there too and he shows him a parchment. "Look. A Roman parchment." Elijah shows. _

_"__I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink." Klaus jokes. _

_"__Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings." Elijah responds. _

_"__Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those." Klaus responds. _

_"__The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?" Elijah wonders as Klaus laughs. "Yes!"_

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asks with a raised brow.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah lists.

"But why?" Elena asks.

"The easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah answers casually.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena enquires.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon...is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah announces and starts to walk away.

I laugh "Fake, jeeze, how rude of you two." I joke.

"What?!" Elena shrieks.

"Did you not just hear what he said?" I ask her raising my brow.

"Oh shut up." She growls.

"I'm not the one that didn't get that." I respond and follow Elijah feeling the daggers of Elena's eyes dagger me from behind. "Elijah I think you need to explain it in English for dumb dumb over here." I joke.

Elijah chuckles slightly. "And why are you so calm about this?" he wonders.

"I'm not I just don't show my feelings." I answer.

"Well to help Elena process it, here is it in simpler terms Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah clarifies.

"But if there's no curse..." Elena mumbles.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah announces.

"What's the curse?" I ask knowing what it is.

A phone is heard vibrating and Elijah clearly not happy about it pulls it out. "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elijah orders.

Elena takesw it and answers it's Stefan. "Stefan...what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there." Elena says hanging up and looks to Elijah and me.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." She announces.

And for the first time I am even in shock. "What?" I ask confused.

"Klaus went after Jenna." She repeats.

"Well what are you doing, move your feet and let's go." I order.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah denies.

"No you don't get to tell us when to leave and stay, my aunt just got approached by your brother, she is my family so I'm leaving." I announce.

"For once I agree with Brie, Jenna is our family we have to go, and we both will be back, you have my word." Elena promises.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." Elijah responds letting us go.

"Thank you." Elena thanks.

I slowly follow after her. "I would have gone with or without permission." I tell him running out after Elena.

* * *

In the car I sit twiddling my fingers "I know we can't stand each other ever, but right now, we need to be able to be in a place where we can tell Jenna what's going on." I announce as we drive to the boarding house.

She glances at me and glares but it faults. "Fine." She exhales.

"After we tell her, then we can go back to hating each other for all I care, but right now all I care about is telling Jenna what is going on, we should have told her from the beginning." I respond.

"She would have been at risk." Elena argues.

"She is now Elena." I shout loudly.

We sit quietly "Let's be civil for Jenna." She whispers.

"All I ask." I respond and she steps her foot down on the peddle.

* * *

Elena and I arrive at the boarding house, before even the car stops I jump out and run inside. "Where is she?" I ask yelling.

"Brie?" says a soft sad voice.

I hear it come from the library I enter and see a teary eyed Jenna. "OMG, are you okay?" I ask.

She stands up and approaches me "No." she answers.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you when I came back but I was told not to." I tell her trying to save my ass.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." She mumbles as Elena enters clearly upset.

"Jenna." Elena announces.

"No." Jenna shouts at Elena. I smile on the inside.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Elena apologises.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true." Jenna confesses.

"It's true Jenna." I whisper.

She looks at me and I can see more tears coming out of her eyes. I hold her tightly as Elena tries to cover her ass. "I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face."

"Who else knows? Jeremy?" Jenna asks. We nod. "John?" Jenna whispers.

"Yes." I say holding her tightly.

"We were just trying to protect you." Elena adds.

"Protect me?" Jenna questions.

"I'm so sorry Jenna." I apologise actually meaning it. "I will tell you everything." I add.

"It's not supposed to be like this, I should be protecting you guys." Jenna exclaims.

"We know but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it..." Elena explains futher.

"No, this is- this is so...I don't know how...it's..." Jenna mumbles finally breaking into tears. She berries her head in my chest and I rub her back.

"I'm so sorry Jenna." I mumble.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'm scared." She confesses.

"We are too." I confess and just let her hold me as she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

After a while I let her fall on the couch and pull a blanket over her. "We should go back." Elena announces.

I nod wiping my tears crying for the first time in a year. "We should have told her sooner." I confess and walk towards the entrance of the house where Stefan is.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Stefan asks us.

"She's in shock." I answer. "I tried telling her but I barely got through an apology, I'll try later, she just needs time." I tell him.

Elena nods in agreement. "I'm so sorry, girls. I hate this." Stefan apologises.

"It's not your fault, Stefan." Elena responds.

"Your right it's not it's everyone's now we need to go back." I remind her.

She nods and goes to leave "Wait, what? No, no!" Stefan denies.

"Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise." Elena responds.

"I'll be waiting in the car." I announce.

"No you won't" Say's a voice from infront.

I look up to see Damon guarding the door. "You need to let me past." I warn him.

"No can do." He responds smugly.

"Well than I'm sorry for this." I say in advance and kick him in the shin. "Elena let's go." I repeat and she follows leaving a shocked Stefan and Damon watching us.

* * *

We arrive at the Lockwood's again and find Elijah by the fireplace. He looks at us relieved that we came back. "You both came back." He confirms.

"We did." I respond.

"Now tell us, what's Klaus's curse?" Elena asks not waiting a beat.

"Take a seat." He says and we sit down on the lounge. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son." Elijah announces. Mikael, the man that ruined my boyfriend, he should be ashamed. "My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." he adds

"A war between the species?" Elena asks.

"The vampires and the werewolves." Elijah answers.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena asks.

"He's both." I announce.

"Your correct. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." Elijah explains further.

"And that's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena clarifies.

"Klaus wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, he would sire his own bloodline build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." Elijah adds.

It's to protect you from Mikael you backstabber. I yell in my head. "But you helped him?" I question.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." Elijah confesses.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Elena expresses.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." Elijah explains.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asks confused.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species...at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah announces.

"A witch." I continue.

Elijah nods. "But if they can channel that much power it would kill them." Elena adds.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus." Elijah announces.

I try to control my heart rate in shock he want's to kill his brother, he should know Klaus wouldn't actually kill his siblings, is Elijah really that gullable to believe it. "What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asks.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." Elijah adds.

_Flashback_

_Klaus is standing by a burning fireplace in a room of the mansion. Elijah enters the room. "The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time." Klaus announces. _

_"__I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger." Elijah announces. _

_"__What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all." Klaus responds. _

_"__What, she should die for your gain?" Elijah says shocked._

_"__She is human her life means nothing." Klaus responds._

_"__I beg you to consider this." Elijah begs._

_"__Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus asks._

_"__Of course not." Elijah denies._

_Klaus the approaches him closely "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care." Klaus responds. _

_"__We did once." Elijah mutters._

_"__Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned." Klaus announces again._

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" Elena questions.

"Yes so I can save both of yours." He announces.

"Don't bother I found a way to save my own life." I announce.

"And how so?" he asks.

"Whilst you were daggered I made contact with a witch she put a protection spell on me, I would fall into a coma like sleep until my body heals." I lie.

"That's not possible." Elijah responds.

"It is." I argue.

"Who is this witch?" he wonders.

"That is something I will keep to myself. That was her only deal, I am not to tell anyone who she is." I lie.

He gives me a look examining me "There is more to you than meets the eye isn't there." He comments.

I smirk at him as Elena interrupts. "So you can save my life?" Elena asks.

"Yes." Elijah answers. "So don't do what Katerina did, I believe you both know how that played out." Elijah adds.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" I ask curious.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Elijah answers.

"Good to hear, because I hear she plays with a lot of peoples hearts." I mutter and he stands up walking us to the door and we leave.

"True." Elijah confirms.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, I have somewhere else to be, I will be around to check on Jenna later, don't wait up Lena." I announce.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks.

"Out." I answer leaving before she can ask me anything else.

* * *

**3****rd ****Person POV**

Maddox and Greta are on their knees casting a spell. There candles lit all around them. Klaus/Alaric is standing next to a box, his head bowed and eyes closed. Katherine is looking at them scared. Maddox and Greta stop chjanting and they look towards Alaric as he opens his eyes and looks at Katherine. "Elena?" he questions confused and collapse on the floor.

Maddox stands and opens up the big box and out comes Klaus Mikaelson as hot as ever and looks down at Alaric smiling. "Now that's more like it." He says and turns to Katerina who look's like she could drop dead of being so scared. "I have somewhere to be, watch her." He orders his witches and he flashes off to find his girlfriend.

* * *

**Brie POV**

I am sitting on a bench in town square seriously annoyed right now. My day went horribly, I was stuck with Elijah and my bitch of a sister going over a story I already know. Then on top of that I find out my boyfriend goes after my Aunt. He has a lot of explaining to do. I suddenly feel a flash of cool air hit my skin and take a deep breath to stop myself from yelling. "You really pissed me off today." I say to the seat and sit back to find Klaus in his normal body next to me smirking.

"I'm sorry love, but I told you I had to do things, this I had to do to make it look real." He explains.

"You could have warned me, because I was with Elena and your brother all day and I really wanted to just scream it was that boring." I complain.

"I can have you screaming other things." He says sexually whispering in my ear.

I gasp as I feel his breath on my skin "Klaus don't flirt with me I'm mad at you." I try to deny him.

"Of course you are, but do you know what is good about being mad at someone?" he asks.

"What?" I mumble trying to control my emotions from exploding as he starts to suck my neck. I moan a little trying to keep myself together.

I feel his lips turn into a grin as he continues to suck my favourite spot. "Make up sex." He whispers and goes back to sucking my neck.

"Klaus, stop. Stop." I say breathlessly.

"You sure love, I can practically feel your heartbeat picking up every second?" he asks as he lowers his lips further down my neck and his hand hovers over my leg.

I gasp as his hand travels down my jeans and starts to get closer to my favourite place I like him touching. "Klaus." I whisper.

"What do you want?" he whispers. I don't know what to do so I just do what I always do I lean my head back and give him more access. He growls in content that he won me over and starts to travel lower towards my shoulder blade. "You know I still can't get over that 60s costume." He confesses.

"Agh." I moan as his hands grope my sex over my jeans. "Klaus we need to get out of public." I whisper. Suddenly I am lifted and am flashed off in a direction I don't know where I am going. We stop and I am surrounded by trees. "The woods really?" I question as I feel has come up behind me.

"It's always been an image of mine taking you up against a tree." He confesses.

"You are a dirty dirty man." I purr liking where this is going forgetting all about how mad I was.

"Well I have a dirty dirty woman to keep me happy." He retorts.

"Really?" I smirk and turn around to face him. I lift my shirt up showing my flat stomach and he growls in gratitude. "Show me how dirty I am." I finish and take my shirt off showing my Victoria secret bra. He growls flashing me against a tree and kissing me fiercly and I let him take me.

* * *

After my rendezvous in the woods with Nik I am in a much better mood and find my way back to the boarding house. I sneak inside and try to find Jenna's room as I want to see if she's okay. I eventually find it "Where have you been?" a voice asks.

I jump back and see Damon behind me. "Ah no where." I lie.

"What's on your neck?" he wonders observing me and I quickly cover my love bite.

"Alright you caught me, my boyfriend is in town." I announce.

"What?" he asks shocked.

"He surprised me." I lie.

"And you did what?" he asks.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask him smirking. He frowns shaking his head "I'm going to check on Jenna." I announce and leave him to his thoughts.

* * *

I enter Jenna's room and find her sleeping. I sneak over and crawl into the other side. She groans rubbing her eyes and sees me in her bed. "Where were you?" she asks and I can see her eyes are puffy.

"My boyfriend came to visit me, but I told him I needed to check on my aunt, how you doing?" I ask her. She shakes her head "Come here." I order and she hugs me.

"You know I used to do this to you when you were upset." She reminds me.

"Well it happened often." I respond.

"But not anymore, your different." She notices.

"I have to be." I tell her.

"What made you this way? I think it was what you needed." She asks.

"I guess my parent's died to start with and I saw how quickly a life can be taken and I wanted to live in a world not being belittled by Elena." I confess.

"And do you feel belittled now?" she asks.

I shake my head "I feel powerful now." I answer. "Now no more talking I'll talk to you tomorrow about everything." I tell her.

"Thank you for being a great niece." She says.

"Thanks for being the best Aunt and friend." I retort as she hugs me and we both fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, sorry about the long wait, I have been super busy with work and study, but I found some time to right, so please enjoy my new chapter. I'm just informing you I have gone and edited the story so before you read, please re-read because there a small changes, but please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Love you all.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

Waking up the next morning in Jenna's room I slowly get out of bed. I quickly shower and put on some jeans and a basic t-shirt. Once I'm dressed I make my way down stairs where I see Elijah, Stefan and Elena conversing. "Good morning." I greet them all.

They all turn to look at me "How can you be so happy?" Elena asks.

"Slept well." I answer. "What are we talking about?" I ask curiously.

"We are just going over tonight, assuming Klaus will try to break his curse." Elijah informs me.

"Oh right the fake sun and moon curse." I comment.

"Yes the curse placed on Klaus." Elijah confirms.

"So he's a hybrid?" Stefan frowns.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it he'll be a true hybrid." Elijah explains.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon speaks up joining us.

"Damon" Stefan warns.

"No, we are not using Bonnie, if she uses that much power she will die." I argue.

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon continues.

"No it's not an option, end of discussion." I finish.

He glares at me and I glare right back "How do we break this curse?" Stefan asks changing topic.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah begins.

"The moonstone." Stefan lists.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." Elijah explains.

"And where do I fit into this?" Elena asks.

I turn to look at her "It's not just you Elena." I remind her. "Where do we fit, or either of us?" I ask already knowing the outcome.

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah answers taking out a wooden box from the shelf. "Klaus must drink the blood of a doppelgänger to the point of their death." Elijah continues opening the box and takes out a jar.

"And that's where you come in to save me?" Elena asks smiling.

I just smack my head and sink onto the couch, god is she infuriating making it all about her. "We don't know which one of you that will be used but since Briana has been able to save herself then yes this elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah explains.

"So then she'll be dead." I say a little excited.

"Brie." Elena glares.

"Whoops I was supposed to say that in my head." I joke and Elijah chuckles.

"And then you won't." Eljiah finishes.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon asks Elena joining us. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?" he asks Elena.

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah responds.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asks her.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena responds and I can't help but smile.

"What about you, what's your save yourlife plan?" he asks me.

My smirk drops "Well, whilst I was away, I had a contact, a witch and I went to her for help, she put a protection spell on me, so if I am the one used, I would fall into Acoma until my injuries are healed and the ritual is complete." I lie.

"That isnt possible." Damon responds.

"How would you know?" I ask walking over to him. "I may not have been around for a year but I've known about the supernatural since I was 15." I announce.

"You what?" Elena shrieks.

"Yeah I found the journals, dad found me snooping and he told me." I explain.

"That still doesn't mean anything." Damon comments.

"Don't worry about me Damon, I will be just fine." I grin.

"You aren't telling us something." He mentions.

"I've told you as much as I can without giving any details of what type of spell, who did the spell and how long it will last." I dismiss and go to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks.

"To Caroline's." I answer. "When Jenna wakes up call me." I order and leave.

* * *

**Jenna POV**

I wake up and search my bed and see that Briana isnt there anymore. Yesterday was a tough day, I was lied to by everyone, but the only one I trust is Briana, she told me as much as she could, and apologised prefusely, I need to find her. Once dressed I walk down stairs and as I get to the hallway I shout. "Get out!" as I see Alaric in the door.

"Jenna, Jenna." He yells.

"Get out." I repeat as I grab a crossbow aiming it at him.

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me." Alaric pleads.

"Stay away from me." I shout as Stefan, Elena, Damon and Elijah join them.

"What's going on?" Elena asks confused.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Alaric pleads.

"Prove it." Damon orders.

Alaric turns to me "Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..."

"Okay, it's him." I interrupt stopping him as I lower the bow.

"Why'd he let you go?" Stefan asks.

"He wanted me to deliver a message the sacrifice happens tonight." He announces.

"Where is Briana?" I ask.

"She went to Carloline's I'll call her for you." Stefan answers.

"Don't worry I'll ring her." I respond and leave dialing Brie. "Brie." I say into the phone.

"Jenna you okay?" she asks.

"I just woke up, you werent there then Alaric came back." I explain.

"Wait, wait, slow down, repeat, Alaric is back was it him?" she asks.

"Yes, just where are you?" I ask.

"I'm on the way to the grill with Caroline, do you want me to pick you up?" I ask.

"No I'll meet you there." I respond and hang up.

"Did you find her?" Alaric asks from behind me.

I gulp "Yes, I'm going to meet her." I answer.

"You shouldn't be out alone." He warns.

"No, don't you don't get to warn me, you lied to me, I need time." I respond.

"Jenna." He pleads.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I say and leave.

* * *

**Brie POV**

"Jenna not taking this well." Caroline asks.

"No, poor thing cried herself to sleep, and she just caught in the middle of all this, I wanted to tell her, but you know Elena." I comment.

"What did Jenna want?" Caroline asks.

"To know where I was she's meeting us at the grill." I answer.

"How you holding up?" Caroline asks me.

"I'm fine Care, always am." I respond.

"You aren't worried about tonight?" she asks.

"No I am not, I know that I will be fine." I respond. "Now let's go to the grill, and get drunk, and enjoy our night." I suggest.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea." She agrees and we speed off.

* * *

We arrive a short while later at the grill and Caroline haults when she sees Matt. "You okay?" I ask. She nods as Matt notices her "Let's just go straight to the bar." I suggest.

"Good idea." She agrees.

"Two vodka sodas." I order and the bartender makes out drinks.

"You sure it's a good idea to be drinking during the day?" she asks.

"It will be fine, they look like normal sodas." I respond.

"How often do you do this?" she asks.

"All the time, it also helps that my man is older." I add.

"When am I going to meet him?" she asks curiously.

"Soon, very soon, he's in town." I announce.

"And why arent you with him." She comments.

"Because Jenna needed me." I answer. "Speaking of." I add as Jenna walks through the doors and makes her way towards us. "Hey." I greet her and she hugs me.

"Hi." She whispers.

"Everything okay at the house?" I ask.

"They are figuring everything out for tonight." She announces.

"What's tonight?" I ask.

"Klaus sent Alaric to give us a message." She answers.

"What was the message?" I ask.

"The sacrifice happens tonight." She answers.

"Well it's a good thing you two will be with me today, we should stay together." I suggest.

"What about the others?" Jenna asks.

"Don't worry about the others, they can take care of themselves, and for the record you two will be just fine." I assure them.

"How could you be so sure? Katherine turned me for the sacrifice?" Caroline asks.

"Because as well as saving my life I found a way to save yours." I announce.

"What how?" they ask.

"It's better for you not to know right now, but you two will be not touched, I made sure of it." I continue.

"Can we not talk about this?" Jenna asks.

"That sounds like a great idea. How about we have a day where we just forget about what is going to happen tonight and just enjoy this day, let's drink." I suggest.

"I think that is what I need." Jenna agrees.

* * *

A couple hours later Jenna, Caroline and I are a little tipsy, I have informed Jenna and Caroline of what I have experienced outside this town, I have told them only little bits about Nik, minus the part where he is going to be killing Elena, but that doesn't have to be addressed until later. "Elena keeps messaging me." Jenna wines.

"Ignore it." I suggest.

"I can't not this one, apparently Damon did something stupid and fed Elena his blood, making the elixir not work." Jenna announces.

I raise my eyebrows "So the elixir won't work?" I ask and on the inside I am doing backflips.

"Yes, and now Elena and Stefan are pissed at Damon." Jenna continues.

"Elena probably loves all this attention on her." I comment.

"She probably is, she didn't have to do anything to save her life, and it was basically handed to her." Caroline agrees.

"I don't know how you put up with her." Jenna confesses.

"I didn't, I could never handle it, I just couldn't lash out like I can now." I respond.

"You really have changed." Jenna continues.

"Hopefully for the better." I respond.

"You have; and I for one am proud of you." Jenna admits.

"You are?" I ask.

"You always were the one that I was rooting for." She continues.

"Likewise Jenna." I smile.

"I think I'm going to leave tonight." She announces.

Caroline and I turn our heads swiftly "You what?" we shriek.

"I think after finding out about everything I just feel like I don't want to be apart of it." She explains.

"Where would you go?" I ask.

"Maybe travel, finish uni, move on, you guys don't need me anymore." She continues.

"But what about Alaric?" I ask.

"He lied to me." She answers.

"We all did." I add.

"Yes but you owned it, he has lied ever since I met him, from Isobel, to Isobel being your birth mother, to this, what else would he be hiding?" she vents.

"I will support you with whatever you do." I tell her.

"As will i." Caroline agrees.

"How are you handling all of this, you are still learning everything, how's it going being a vampire?" Jenna asks Caroline.

"It's hard." She confesses.

"Maybe you should leave for some time too." Jenna suggests.

"That's what Brie and I are going to do." Caroline announces.

"Once all this stuff bottles over, I am going to travel for the summer with Care." I explain.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." She smiles.

* * *

Hours later we are now really drunk. My phone suddenly buzzes and Nik's name flashes on the screen. I smile "Excuse me girls, my man is calling me." I grin. "Heyy." I slur.

I hear Klaus chuckle "Are you drunk love?"

"I may have spent the day at the Bar with Caroline and Jenna." I respond slowly.

"Have you had any water?" he asks.

"pfft, no." I laugh.

"Listen I'm going to need you to sober up for a second." He says getting my attention.

"Hey I'll be right back." I tell the girls.

"We will be here." Caroline responds.

I walk towards the bathrooms "What is it?" I ask trying to concentrate.

"The sacrifice happens tonight." He announces.

"I heard." I respond.

"I'm going to need to make a move to collect you." He announces.

"I know, but promise me you won't touch Caroline or Jenna." I plead.

"I give you my word love I won't touch them neither will my witches, but it needs to look like I am coming to collect you." He explains.

"I know, I will play the part of the tough teenager that doesn't get told what to do." I respond.

"I'll see you soon love." He finishes and hangs up.

* * *

I walk back into the main bar with a pip to my step, the time has come, all the hard work that we have put into this will finally be all worth it. "How was your man?" Caroline asks once I return to my seat.

"Good, misses me, I will see him after this whole things is over." I respond.

"Does he know?" Jenna asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Is he a vampire?" Caroline asks.

I turn to her and smile "OMG he is isnt he." Jenna speaks up loudly.

I nod "Yes, he told me everything about what he is, the bad, the good, I love him." I explain.

"How old is he?" Jenna asks curiously.

I am about to answer when the doors to the grill open and Damon and Alaric walk in. "Damn we've been caught." I shout.

The girls turn to face where I am pointing and see the two men walking towards them. "Where have you three been all day?" Damon scolds us.

"Where do you think, we have been here all day, the lovely bartender can even be a witness." I respond dryly.

"You do realise that there is a 1000 year old hybrid after you right?" he asks me.

"I may be blonde but I am not dumb, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, and I have Caroline with me as well as Jenna." I respond.

"Who has only just found out about all this and know nothing." Alaric comments.

"We are having fun well we were then you rudely interupted, you can go." I order.

"You need to get home." He tells me.

"I will later, now if you excuse me, we are going to continue our fun without you." I finish and continue talking to Jenna and Caroline.

"Jenna I think it's time for you to go." Alaric says.

"I am not going anywhere." Jenna says authoritively.

"Go Jenna." Caroline and I cheer.

"I am staying with my niece and her friend." She continues.

"It's not safe for you to be out." Alaric continues.

"And if I had known about this sooner I could have done something about it, but no you chose to lie to me." Jenna responds.

"We wanted to protect you." Alaric explains.

"Look how well that turned out." Jenna comments dryly.

"Ladies, Gentleman why so glum." Says a familiar sexy voice from beside Damon.

I sit up straight shocked and look towards Klaus who is sitting there with a huge grin on his face, damn does he look good. "Klaus I presume." Damon mentions.

"In the flesh. Hello Briana." He greets me.

"Uh the hybrid right?" I question playing my part.

"You seem to be a little drunk." He notices.

"That's because I am." I respond. Damon grabs my wrist telling me to stop "Ouch." I wince.

"Stop." He warns.

I see Nik's eyes go dark but I send him a look not to do anything "You need to stop telling me what to do." I tell Damon.

"Can we help you?" Damon asks ignoring me.

"I have been informed that you and your brother fancy the dopplegangers." Klaus answers.

"He doesn't fancy me." I protest drunkenly.

"Brie we need to go." Caroline urges.

I turn to Caroline and smile "I'll be fine." I mouth to her. She gives me a sad look "Caroline take Jenna home." I order.

"What?" Jenna shrieks.

"I need you to go please." I plead.

"Not without you." Jenna responds.

"I need you to trust me and please just leave, I will be fine." I tell them.

They hesitate but slowly and scarcely stand up "If we don't here from you later I am going to come for you." Caroline warns.

I chuckle loudly "I wouldn't think anything less."

"Be safe." Jenna hugs me and they leave.

"Now that my two friends have left, tell us the real reason why you are here." I speak to Klaus.

"You've got fire." Klaus comments.

"Yes I do." I agree.

"I came here to warn Damon here to not do anything that he would regret." Klaus answers.

"Ha, thanks for the advice I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon asks.

"You are kidding?" Klaus asks then turns to Alaric and I "He is kidding, right?" he asks me.

"No, he isn't." I answer.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon continues digging a deeper whole.

I shake my head covering my eyes. I then look up and see Nik eyeing me "Let me be clear to you Salvatore, I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have everything I need, the ritual will happen tonight, so if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus warns.

"Is that all?" Damon asks dryly.

"Damon, shut up." I scold him.

Damon glares at me "One last thing, I am here to collect Brie." Klaus announces.

"No can do." Damon responds.

"I don't think there is a choice." Klaus responds. "Brie, please come with me, wouldn't want anyone to die would you?" he asks me.

I go to stand up "Don't you dare leave." Damon growls grabbing my wrist again.

"I need you to stop grabbing my arm." I hiss. "I am going to do the smart thing here and leave on my own terms, I am not going to have him kill innocent people, I am not Elena, I am not going to let others do things for me, so I suggest you release your grip from my arm and let me go." I warn him. He looks at me in the eyes but I turn away and stand up. "Klaus is it?" I ask playing my part.

"Yes it is." He smirks.

"I will go with you, but you are to not hurt any of my friends." I warn him.

"As long as Damon here doesn't screw it up then I won't." He responds. "Now we should get going, time is ticking." Klaus grins.

I walk away with him not looking back "He's going to screw it up." I whisper to Nik as we exit and he flashes us off.

* * *

Klaus and I end up in town somewhere "Did you have to collect me looking so hot." I wine.

He chuckles "Seems like you are even more drunk then I spoke to you before." He comments.

"Do you think I played my part well?" I ask.

"Perfectly love." He compliments.

"Well I did do drama." I remind him.

"I was about to tare Damon's head off though." He adds darkly.

"I could tell but then that would have blown everything, do you have everything you need?" I ask.

"I have two wolfs, I had to collect Tyler Lockwood and the wolf that kidnapped you is locked up tight." He tells me.

"The wolf bitch, can I see you tare her heart out?" I ask.

He laughs "Only you would ask something like that." He comments.

"I don't see you complaining." I respond. "Who's the vampire?" I ask.

"I have decided not to use Katherine, death would be to easy for her, but I have turned a female from outside of town." He answers.

"Then lastly, Elena." I add.

"I am going to have to go collect her, you both will be there but it will be Elena being used but for this to last a little bit more, I'm going to play it up a bit." He informs.

"Now I am interested, just tell me what to do." I respond and he whispers in my ear.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

I arrive at Jenna's place with Jenna. "We need to stay here until we hear from someone." I tell Jenna.

"But Brie has gone off with Klaus, she could die." Jenna worries.

"Brie is going to be fine, Brie will get out of this, just like she always does, we need to be strong." I respond.

"I worry." She confesses.

"We all worry, but Brie is stronger than she looks, she will get out of this, I still don't know how she knows but she will tell when she's ready but right now we need to stay here and not do anything reckless." I repeat.

"Your right." Jenna finally agrees.

"Of course I am." I agree which she laughs. "Now how about some coffee, we are drunk and the adrenaline of today is going to dwindle soon." I suggest.

"Should we call Brie?" she asks.

"We can try, I don't think she would answer." I respond.

"Please try." She pleads and get my phone out.

* * *

**Brie POV**

I hear my phone ringing as Klaus and I are walking towards the site of the sacrifice. I take it out of my pocket and I trip suddenly. "Shit." I squeal but Klaus catches me before I can hit the floor

"Careful." He warns.

"Sorry, I tripped and i'm drunk and I wasn't paying attention because Caroline is ringing." I respond.

"Go on answer it, she is probably worried." He responds chuckling.

I look at him "Caroline is fine, it's probably Jenna." I respond answering my phone. "Care." I answer.

"Brie, are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine, I'm surprised this Klaus guy hasn't taken my phone from me, but I am fine, are you home?" I ask.

"Yes, we just got home, Jenna is stressing." Caroline tells me.

"You need to make her some coffee and put her to bed, she is drunk, she is upset and ontop of all that she has no idea what's going on." I respond. "I need you to stay with Jenna until you hear from me." I tell her.

"We werent going to leave each other's side." She responds.

"Thank you Care I will see you soon, and trust me I will be fine." I tell her and hang up.

"Seems like you have two people in your corner." Klaus comments.

"They always have, I always went running to them when Elena was rude." I confess.

"And now, you are strong, beautiful, dangerous and powerful." Klaus continues.

"Something that I am thankful of you for, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." I remind him.

"I thank heavens I smelt you in that ally." He confesses.

"Me too." I agree. "I have no idea what is going to happen tonight but just know when this is all over I will be waiting and you and I will travel and do what you need to do." I tell him.

"What about your friend?" Klaus asks.

"She can come too, I think she needs to come out of her shell a bit." I confess.

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" he asks.

"Yes, when it's all over with." I answer. "Now stop being so sweet you are potentially going to be sacrificing me." I remind him. "And you know you are going to have to threaten me, maybe put a hand on me." I add.

"I don't want to do that." He mumbles.

"Well for this plan to work, we have to make the other's think you are going to use me, then at the last second chose Elena, it will make her think she is safe, she will be smiling, she will be cheering and then boom, you use her." I finish.

"God your evil." He laughs.

"That I am." I agree and he kisses me. "What was that for?" I ask.

"Not going to get to kiss you for a while so just savouring it." He answers.

"Well in that case." I respond and kiss him strongly. It starts off slow then turns heated. I immediately let his tounge enter and we fight for dominance. Eventually I lose and I have to come up for breath. "Good luck." I wish.

"This will be over soon." He whispers putting a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear.

* * *

We arrive at a quarry where Greta is. "Hello Greta." I greet her.

"Good to see you Brie." She responds. "You ready to play your part?" she asks me.

"Do what you need to do, it will all be worth it." I respond.

"You are going to have to drink this." She directs me.

"What is it?" Klaus asks.

"It's to make her fall asleep for some time so that when we bring the others it will look like she was taken forcefully." Greta explains.

"Hey Klaus I said I would do what ever it takes, this is it, so let's just do it." I respond grabbing the cup. "How long will I be out?" I ask.

"A while, Klaus still has to retrieve the wolves, check back on Katherina and get the vampire, as well as Elena." Greta answers.

"Well here goes nothing." I respond drinking the liquid. God is it gross. "Oh that's gross." I mumble wiping my lips and immediately start to feel dizzy. "Wow." I stumble.

"Easy love." Klaus whispers holding me and lowering me to the ground. "This will be over soon." He whispers as I feel my eyes closing.

"Good luck." I mouth and let the darkness take over.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I watch as Brie shuts her eyes "I have to go collect the doppelganger watch over her." I order.

"Will do Klaus." Greta responds and I flash off towards the boarding house.

I see the ripper and the doppelganger just outside the front and I approach. "Thanks for today." Elena thanks just as I approach.

Stefan seems to notice me and puts himself in front of Elena, they both turn their heads and see me. "You got me all nervous for a second, I thought you'd done something stupid, you ready my dear?" I ask.

"I'm ready." Elena answers and starts to walk but Stefan stops her.

"No." he denies.

"I wouldn't, there is no reason for you to die too." I warn him.

"Hey, Stefan, its fine, I'll go no one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." Elena whispers and kisses him. God she is infuriating. Now I get why Brie was complaining all the time. "I love you." Elena declares.

"I love you." Stefan responds and they kiss again. "Wait where is Brie?" Stefan asks me.

That seems to kick Elena and her eyes go wide and I smirk "I picked her up earlier." I answer.

"Then why are you using me?" Elena asks.

I smirk and step towards her "You will see in due time, but for now, we are running late, let's go." I order.

"Where is Brie?" Stefan asks a little louder.

I turn to look at him and smirk "Where Elena is going to be." I answer.

"Stefan, it's okay, just close your eyes, close your eyes." Elena directs. Stefan hesitates but closes them and I flash off with Elena.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Matt, Tyler and I are walking through the woods just after I have rescued Tyler, Tyler is hovering in pain. "What's happening?" Matt asks.

"He better not wolf out on us." I respond ignoring Matt. My phone rings and I see it's Stefan "Bad time little bro." I answer.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan questions.

"Saving the day, I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put." I order.

"She's already gone." He whispers.

"What, he has both of them?" I shriek.

"Yes and I don't know where." He responds.

"Don't worry I will take care it." I finish and hang up just as Tyler doubles over growling.

"Tyler." Matt shrieks.

"I don't know if I can hold it off, get out of here." Tyler orders. "It's happening faster." He adds growling as his eyes flash yellow and he rushes towards Matt. But I intercept and we fall to the ground. I am on my back and push Tyler but he bites me in the process.

"Damon." Matt yells.

"I'm fine." I shout.

"Get out of here." Tyler orders.

"Go, get him to the lockwood celler, lock him out, if it doesn't use these." I order handing Matt some wooden bullets "It will buy you some time. Now go." I order and they run off and I flash away.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I enter the history teachers apartment frustrated "Where's Maddox?" he should be back by now?" I ask Katerina angry.

"I don't know." Katherine whispers.

I sit down and open my lap top and play the live video and see the wolf that kidnapped my Brie, I smile at the thought of ripping her heart out "What are you doing? Where's Brie and Elena?" Katherine asks.

"I sent her off with Greta." I answer as I see Jules trying to transition. "It's almost time." I smile just as the door opens. "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." I acknowledge the eldest Salvatore.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." Damon announces.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" I ask standing up.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and killed your witch." Damon answers happily.

"Excuse me." I growl as I face Damon.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon continues.

"Katerina, give us a moment." I order and she leaves. "I heard about you. The crazy vampire in love with his brother's girl and has feelings for the other twin." I respond. "I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." I add.

"Where did you put Brie?" he asks.

My eyes go wide "Maybe you aren't so in love with the Elena Gilbert maybe it's Brie." I guess. He looks away "You arent denying it, well it's a shame for you that your plan backfired." I announce and show him the video of Jules "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" I ask and throw a cellphone at him so he can see better.

"Jules." Damon mutters.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse you learn a thing or two. First rule; always have a backup. Backup werewolf. Backup witch." I explain.

"Who's the vampire?" he asks.

"Don't you worry I got that covered too." I smirk and he looks at me shocked and I snap his neck and flash out of the apartment.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I am walking through the dark forest with one of Klaus's witches, Greta I think. "Where are we going?" I ask scared.

"This way." He responds harshly.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you." I tell her trying to get her to come around.

"Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost." She responds and we keep going.

I trip on a rock "I can't see anything." I whisper and Greta lights fires all around us. I see someone on the ground and it takes a while for me to see who it is but when I do I can't help but smile. "Is that my sister?" I ask curiously.

"Don't sound so happy." She responds harshly.

"Why am I here, just let me go?" I plead.

"I'm sorry, orders directly from Klaus you are to not leave; he has plans for both of you." She responds and smirks as I look down at my unconcious sister.

"What did he do?" I ask.

"Klaus didn't like her attitude so he kept her quiet." Greta lies.

"Finally someone agrees with me." I mutter.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, he has plans for you and for your sister, so sit tight it's going to be a bumpy night." She finishes and I am left speechless.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and let me know what you think.**

**Anna **


	13. Chapter 12

**Enjoy the next chapter lovelies.**

**Anna**

* * *

**Brie P****OV**

I suddenly bolt up awake breathing heavily. I sit up and look around and see two rings of fire, one that I am in and another. It takes a moment for me to take in my surroundings but I then see Elena sitting down with her head down. "Good your awake." Says a voice beside me.

I turn and see Greta "What did he do to me?" I ask acting confused.

"Seems like Klaus didn't want to deal with your attitude." Greta lies.

"That dick." I growl.

"I'd watch how you speak about him." She warns.

"I'm not scared." I respond.

"Well you should be." She finishes and turns her attention back to Elena. "Now that you are both awake sit tight, it's going to be a long night." She repeats.

I finally stand up looking around and see the wolf hasn't arrived yet. "What we waiting for?" I ask already knowing.

"Your nosy aren't you." She questions.

"Just inpatient." I respond.

"If you must know, we are waiting for the wolf, the vampire and Klaus." She answers.

"Which vampire are you using?" Elena speaks up.

"That is to be decided." Greta grins and walks away.

I then start to walk around the flames 'What's with the flames?" I ask already knowing.

"To stop you from doing anything stupid." She answers but the glances at Elena.

"What does Klaus think I'm going to run?" I ask.

"No, he know you won't run, but Elena will." She speaks up.

"Why are we both here?" Elena asks.

"I already told you whilst your sister was out, Klaus has plans for both of you." Greta repeats.

"What plans?" I ask knowing already.

"You will have to just wait and see, Klaus loves to surprise people." Greta responds.

I hear twigs snapping and turn my head and see that Jules is groaning Elena gasps in shock. I slowly smile. "Who's that?" Elena asks shocked.

"That must be there werewolf." I answer not even turning to face her.

"What's happening to me?" Jules asks groaning in pain holding her stomach.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Greta answers flicking her wrist and another ring encircles Jules. "Hello again Jules." I greet her smirking. She looks at me in pain and shock. "I told you that you would pay for what you did to me." I tease.

"Brie stop it." Elena scolds.

"Oh shut up Elena." I shout.

"Greta witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Elena pleads.

I start laughing "Oh Elena, pleading is going to get you no where."

"My duty is to Klaus, the new order." She responds loudly as Klaus arrives and I can't help but let my breath skip a beat.

"Glad to see I still have a dance partner." Klaus smirks and glances to the three girls just as one of Klaus's workers drags over the vampire going to be used. "Now that everyone is here, are we ready my lovelies?" he asks grinning.

* * *

Elena, Jules, the vampire and I are still in our fire circles. To be honest I'm rather bored, I would rather be out of the fire but I know I have to play this act. Klaus walks up to Greta and retrieves the moonstone from his pocket. "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Klaus mentions.

Greta looks up to the sky and sees the moon. "The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" she asks.

"I remember." He responds and Greta takes the moonstone and puts it into a stone bowl with flames.

"Somethings happening." I whisper.

Sparks suddenly fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell and Klaus then turns and makes his way to the rings of fire. He is heading towards Jules circle and she is still lying on the floor in pain. Jules turns to Elena "Everything I did I was just trying to help Tyler." She growls.

"So kidnapping, shooting me and hurting my friends was to help Tyler." I respond before Elena can.

"You were so sweet in that bar." Jules growls.

"That's because I didn't know you, but then you bit my friend, and well you know the rest." I finish. "And I told you that you would regret well look where you are, about to die." I tease.

"So are you." She growls.

"I don't know about that, I'm still deciding." Klaus interrupts and Elena, Jules, the vampire who I don't even know turn to face him.

"So you haven't decided which one of us to use?" I ask.

"Oh I have, it's just a surprise." He grins.

"God you are so cryptic." I groan.

He chuckles "Such fire." He comments then faces Jules. "I'd be lying if I wasn't going to enjoy it, but I promised someone special to me that you would be the wolf I'd use, and now I can make that promise a reality, so shall we?" Klaus grins then sends a wink at me and I slyly smile. Greta raises her hand and the ring around Jules disappears. Jules eyes turn yellow and she uses her speed to rush at Klaus. However that doesn't work, Klaus faster and stronger gets the upper hand and pins Jules to the ground. "You should have never gone after Briana." He growls so no one can hear.

Jules eyes go wide and she turns her head to me quickly and gasps, "Your?" she tries to speak but Klaus plunges his hand into her chest and rips her heart out.

I smile widely as I see the life of Jules drain and her eyes shut. Klaus breathes heavily and holds the blood organ in his hands. Elena turns to me horrified "Your smiling." She gasps.

"I told her she would regret hurting Rose, Caroline and me." I respond as Klaus walks over with the heart.

* * *

Klaus is currently squeezing the heart into the ceremonial bowl "Is it working?" Klaus asks.

"It's working." Greta answers and Klaus smirks.

I watch them closely and am starting to get bored. "Uh Klaus?" I get his attention.

He turns to face me and grins "Can I help you?" he asks.

"I'm getting bored, can we move this along?" I ask folding my arms.

"Brie stop it." Elena scolds.

"Oh for god sake Elena, just stop talking, if I am going to die tonight I do not want the last words that I hear is your voice, so please just shut it." I order.

She looks at me wide eyed "There seems to be some tension." Klaus speaks up.

"You don't say." I respond.

"Why do you have such a bad relationship with your sister?" he asks even though he already knows why.

"Oh because she's a bitch, our parents favored her, she just had to step all over my happiness, but don't worry she isn't my sister anymore." I declare.

"Is this true?" Klaus asks Elena.

Elena doesn't respond. "It is true, I mean look at her, she can't even deny it." I continue. "So Klaus about moving this thing along can we?" I plead.

"What are you planning to be somewhere?" he jokes.

"I actually do." I respond.

"And please tell me what is so important for me to hurry up?" he asks walking towards my circle.

"My boyfriend is in town." I answer.

"Oh so you are wanting me to hurry this up because you want to have some alone time?" he smirks.

"That and well some other stuff." I respond.

"God would you stop flirting with him." Elena pleads.

I chuckle "Are you jealous that he's giving me the attention and not you?" I ask teasing.

She gasps "I could never be jealous of you." She responds loudly.

"Oh really, so you weren't jealous when I came back home from traveling, you weren't jealous when I kissed Damon that one night, you weren't jealous when I danced with Stefan? You aren't jealous that I am better than you?" I list and I hear Klaus growl at me mentioning Damon and I kissing.

"You are such a slut." She yells.

"Is that the best you got Elena, name calling, just so you know a slut is someone that sleeps with multiple people, Elena I am far from it, I may have made out with Damon but the only man I plan to be with is the one that I will be seeing right after this sacrifice is finished." I respond.

She looks at me speechless "I see why you aren't sisters." The vampire speaks up.

We all turn to face her "You don't know us, how can you can see that?" I question.

"I can see that you have a lot of amped up frustration for your sister because your parents always favored her, I see that she always tried to cut you down, and looking at you now, you are finally being able to speak what is on your mind." She explains.

"You know that just by witnessing that now?" I ask intrigued.

"Yes. I used to have a twin." She explains.

"What happened to her?" Elena asks.

She turns to face Elena "She died." She answers.

"How?" I ask.

"I used to be what Elena is to you, I used to stomp over her happiness, I used to belittle her, our parents favored me and one day she snapped and couldn't take it." She confesses.

"What did she do?" I ask.

"She jumped off a bridge." She answers.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"AJ." She answers.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Elena asks.

"Not long, a couple months." She answers. "Klaus came to me and I was miserable because well I caused my sister to take her own life, he said he could help me take the pain away." She explains.

"And you are choosing to do this?" Elena asks.

"My sister was a witch and I knew that there is another side when supernaturals die." She explains.

"So I turned her so she could be with her sister again and apologies for what she did." Klaus butts in.

"So you are here on your own terms?" Elena asks again.

"Yes, because when she died I lost a part of me and ever since I haven't been the same." She confesses.

"Why did you bully your sister?" I ask as I know Elena will never tell me.

"I was Jealous." She answers as I turn to Elena who ignores me. "And I see what Elena has done to you and if you hadn't left you would have done the same thing my sister did." She finishes.

* * *

Klaus approaches AJ's circle "It's time AJ." Klaus addresses and Greta goes to let the fire go but Klaus suddenly looks up "I don't recall you being on the guest list." Klaus says and appears Stefan standing up on the cliff. Elena gasps.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan says to Klaus even though we can't hear.

"Who's that?" AJ asks.

"That would be Elena's boyfriend, trying to save the day." I answer.

"And where is yours?" AJ asks.

"I told him to stay put." I answer.

"He knows about this?" Elena asks shocked then looks back to Klaus and Stefan.

"Of course he does, he is a vampire." I announce and Elena looks at me shocked. "Didn't think you were the only human female with a vampire boyfriend did you?" I tease as I go back to paying attention to the two vampires on the cliff.

"What are they saying?" Elena asks worried.

AJ rolls her eyes and listens in on the conversation. "You're wanting to be the hero don't you?" he asks.

"Let one of the twins go." Stefan pleads.

"Which one?" he asks grinning. "You have a soft spot for both of them don't you." Klaus teases.

"Stefan wants Klaus to let one of you go." AJ informs us.

"Has he said who?" Elena asks.

"He hasn't answered, seems like he is a bit stuck." AJ answers.

Elena looks up shocked and angry "I can't believe he even has to think." Elena paces.

AJ and I turn to face her "What's got you so angry?" I ask her.

"It shouldn't even be a hesitation, Stefan should want me to be let go." She answers.

I laugh "Are you jealous again?"

"I don't get why everyone is falling for this act you're doing, I see right through you Brie, and one way or another, I'm going to prove to everyone here just what type of person you are." Elena threatens.

"Elena." Stefan yells as he and Klaus are by the fire, "Don't talk to her like that." Stefan orders.

"You have got to be kidding me." Elena yells. "You are my boyfriend why are you defending her?" she asks.

"Because someone has to." He answers.

"Elena, Elena, Elena, you seem to be digging a deeper grave for yourself." Klaus teases. Elena gulps and shuffles back "Stefan here wanted one of you to leave." Klaus informs us.

"And?" I question.

"And I have thought it over and I will let someone go, once my ritual is complete, but first AJ, you are needed." Klaus repeats and the fire vanishes from around AJ.

"AJ, I hope you reunite with your sister." I tell her.

"I hope so too." She smiles and walks over to Klaus. "I'm ready." She tells him.

"Thank you." He thanks and stabs her in the heart with a stake and we watch as we see her skin turn grey and she dies.

Elena turns away and backs away "No, I'm not doing this." Elena backs away.

"Careful love." Klaus teases.

"It shouldn't be me, I should be the one that survives." Elena says.

"And why should you, all you have done all your life is bully me, even a stranger can see how cold hearted you are." I yell. "You think everything is about you Elena, well it's not, it's about me now. I am done letting you push all over me, I am done not fighting back and this time Elena I am not going to let you win, because you want to know a secret?" I ask walking towards the flame as the fire around my ring dies "I am going to be just fine." I grin and make my way to the alter.

"Brie what are you doing?" Stefan yells.

"I'm doing nothing, I am just playing my part." I smirk as I turn to Klaus and smile. "It's time." I tell him.

"It sure is love." He grins and we turn towards Elena who has gone silent.

"No." she mumbles. "No." she repeats.

"Elena, I want to introduce to you my boyfriend, Nik, or better yet you know him as Klaus." I introduce and both Stefan and Elena's eyes go wide as Klaus comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"You knew all this time?" Stefan whispers.

"Oh Stefan I helped." I respond smirking as I hear Greta chanting at Stefan and see his eyes roll in the back of his head just as Klaus flashes to Stefan and snaps his neck. "Can't have him telling people can we Elena." I grin and she actually looks frightened.

"You planned this?" Elena screams.

"Yes I did and it worked perfectly. I told everyone I would be fine, and would you look at that, not even a mark." I tease.

"You want to kill me?" she questions.

"You would have done the same to me excecpt this time I found out all about this first and well I fell in love with Klaus." I respond.

"Everyone is going to hate you." Elena warns.

"Not everyone, right now only you know." I respond.

"When Stefan wakes he will tell." Elena continues.

"Oh Elena, you seem to forget that Klaus has witches that can errase his mind." I laugh. "And as for our family, well Jenna is leaving town, Bonnie would be better off, seeming as you get her to do everything for you and Caroline well it's a given she will take my side." I continue.

"You are heartless." She growls.

"No Elena, I am just getting my revenge, and it just so happens that my boyfriend happened to be a 1000 year old hybrid and well here we are." I respond.

"I hate you." She tells me.

"Back at you sister, goodbye Elena." I grin as her flame vanishes. "I'd say it was a fun ride but it wasn't." I finish.

Klaus walks over to Elena and stands in front of her. "I can hear your heartbeat, wow you really are useless." Klaus teases.

"Aww Nik don't be mean." I pout.

"It's time Elena." Klaus tells her extending his hand and she walks right past him and onto the alter where I am standing bellow.

"RIP sister." I tell her and she glares. "Klaus the others will be here any minute you are going to have to bite me once she is gone." I remind him. He looks at me lost not wanting to "We need to do this." I remind him.

He nods and walks over to Elena. "Thank you Elena." He grins.

"Go to hell both of you." She glares and as Klaus extends his fangs and bites into her neck.

He starts to drain her and I watch with a smile as Klaus holds Elena tightly and she starts to sag and her eyelids flutter and her eyes roll to the back of her head and she dies. Klaus let's Elena's body fall to the ground and he wipes his mouth "You ready love?" he asks breathing heavy.

"Do what you need to do." I respond and he flashes towards me and bites into my neck making me weak.

"Just enough to make you weak." He whispers as my eyes start to shut.

"I love you." I mumble as I let the loss of blood take over and I shut my eyes.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

"I can feel it. It's happening." I say looking up at the moon and suddenly my bones start to crack and I transform. My eyes flash yellow and the veins under my eyes are appear bigger. "Yes." I say and suddenly am thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta.

Greta hears and sees Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Greta can react, Damon sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck. I see Damon glance between Elena and Brie but he finally picks up Brie. Stefan begins to wake and he sees the bodies and thank goodness Greta cast a spell before I snapped his neck. "Damon." Stefan whispers. "Take Elena." He says.

"What about Brie?" he asks.

"Look she is breathing; you can't take both of them." He responds and Damon puts Brie next to Stefan and picks up Elena.

I turn to see the Bennett witch who is approaching me whilst chanting "Phasmatos Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Victamas Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Phasmatos Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum. Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem. Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te."

"No you were dead." I yell.

The witch continues to chant and my body starts to contort and I scream in pain. I turn to face Brie and can see her eyes are starting to flutter. "I will meet you back at the house." Stefan yells and Damon flashes off with Elena.

* * *

**Brie POV**

I feel myself waking up and can hear screaming and chanting. My eyes flutter open and I look up and see the full moon. I sit up "Brie." Stefan whispers. I forgot that he doesn't remember what happened before Elena died, Greta cast a spell before Klaus snapped his neck. I hear the screaming again and turn to see Klaus in pain. I stand up and feel my head rush. I go to walk to him to protect Klaus but Stefan pulls me back. "You need to stay away." Stefan warns just as Elijah appears.

"Elijah?" Klaus hisses.

"Hello, brother." Elijah responds and Elijah punches his arm into Klaus's chest and I let out a scream. "No." I scream scared for the first time in a while.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asks.

I ignore her "You can't kill your brother Elijah." I tell him.

"Why not?" he asks with his hand in Nik's chest.

"Because you need him alive to find your family." I announce.

"What do you know about that?" Elijah asks shocked.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Nik announces.

"What?" Elijah frowns.

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." Klaus responds.

"Elijah don't listen to him." Stefan orders.

"Elijah. I can take you to them, I give you my word, brother." Klaus pleads.

Elijah appears to have second thoughts "Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie warns.

"You'll die." Elijah responds.

"I don't care." Bonnie continues. Elijah looks back to Klaus and I stand in-between him.

Elijah looks down at Klaus and then back to me "There is more to this isn't there." He asks me.

I nod "I'm sorry." He says to Bonnie and Stefan and he grabs both Klaus and I and we flash off as Bonnie and Stefan yell to bring me back.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I carry a still dead Elena back to the witches house and lay her on the couch. Jeremy and Alaric rush into the room "Where is Brie?" Jeremy asks.

"Still at the quarry, she's unconscious but breathing." I answer.

"Why didn't you bring her?" Jeremy bellows.

"Because Stefan is with her." I answer.

"Has Elena woken up yet?" Alaric asks.

"Not yet, but let's just hope she does and if she comes back a vampire, well I will stake her myself." I comment just as Elena gasps awake.

"Elena." Jeremy and Alaric exclaim.

"Brie." She yells.

"Brie is fine." I tell her.

"No she is working with Klaus." Elena announces.

I don't believe it. "No she isn't, if she was we wouldn't have found her unconscious with two bite marks in her neck next to you." I tell her.

"No, no she told me, right before he killed me." She continues.

"Elena you aren't making sense right now." Jeremy responds.

"No, I am not crazy, she lied to all of us." She yells.

"If she had we would have noticed." Jeremy disagrees.

"God, she's got you all brainwashed." She yells.

"No she hasn't, Elena, I'm glad your awake but I need to go inform Jenna and Care about Brie." Jeremy says leaving.

"I'm not lying, she is with Klaus." Elena continues.

"Elena, you aren't thinking clearly." I tell her.

"You need to rest." Alaric tells her and she shrieks and walks off.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

When I got off the phone with Bonnie I could not stop worrying about what she told me, Elijah took Brie and Klaus I didn't know what to think "We need to find her." I say to Jenna.

"And we will, if anything bad happened we would have been told." Jenna responds. "But right now we need to sleep and in the morning we can look for Brie, we don't need to worry right now." Jenna adds.

"But I always worry about her." I respond.

"So do I but you heard her tonight, she will be fine, and I think if anyone can handle a 1000 year old vampire it would be her." Jenna comments.

I laugh "You are right, maybe it's nothing, and Brie was just needed as an escape clause." I guess.

"We can look in the morning." Jenna repeats.

"Okay." I agree.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi lovely readers enjoy the next chapter, hope you like it. Finally season 2 is finished. Season three is going to be fun to write.**

**Please read and review.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

I've been up all night waiting for Klaus to get back from being a wolf. I've been walking so much with Elijah that I am starting to feel drowsy, a because I am wearing heels and hungover, b because I still am drowsy from the blood loss and lastly because we have been cleaning up after him. "Elijah can we stop?" I ask tired.

"Why don't you stay here and sleep and I will come back for you later." He suggests.

"Do you know how long it will take before he turns back into his body?" I ask.

"I can't tell you but soon, he's a hybrid now so he can turn back any time he wants." Elijah responds. "Are you going to tell me what is going on with you and my brother?" he asks.

"I think that is for you and Klaus to talk about." I respond. "Now I am going to lie against this tree and shut my eyes, god I have a headache." I complain.

"You do look pale." He mentions.

"Well I have been up all night walking around cleaning up Klaus's mess, and I am also not recovered from the blood loss." I respond. "Go find Klaus." I add.

"I'll be back later, don't go anywhere." He orders and walks off.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I wake up in the forest and see the sun has risen. Someone throws clothes at me and I turn my head and see Elijah. "You've been busy." Elijah states.

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" I ask.

"Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf." Elijah informs me as I get dressed.

"I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill." I smirk.

"Yes, I know, and we have been cleaning up your mess along the way." He announces.

"We? Is Briana out here?" I ask concerned.

"She didn't want to leave you, and she isn't looking so good." He informs me.

"It would be from the blood loss, where is she?" I ask.

"Follow me." He responds and we walk along the forest and up ahead I see a sleeping figure lying under a tree. Using my heightened sight I see it's Brie sleeping. I flash forward and scoop her up.

"We made a deal brother." Elijah reminds me.

"That's right, being reunited with your family, that will happen once I bring Brie back to the apartment." I respond.

"Who is she to you?" Elijah asks.

"I think you know." I answer and we flash off.

* * *

**Brie POV**

I start to wake up and feel myself in someone's arms. I smell the familiar scent of Klaus and open my eyes. "Morning love." He smiles.

"Your back." I smile.

"I am, I see you've exhausted yourself." He notices.

"Yeah someone had to make sure you were okay." I respond. "How do you feel?" I ask.

"Fabulous, now tell me the truth how do you feel?" he asks.

"Tired and a little drowsy." I answer.

"Well that can be fixed, here." He says biting into his wrist he puts it to my mouth and I suck.

I start to feel less drowsy "Better?" he asks.

"Much. Klaus I am going to need to go home and check on Jenna and Caroline." I tell him.

"I know, I will meet you back at the history teacher's apartment later." He responds.

"Sounds like a plan." I respond and he sets me down. "See you soon." I whisper and kiss him softly and walk off.

* * *

I walk through my front door and I hear running coming down the stairs "Brie." Jenna exclaims.

"Hi." I say hugging her.

"You're okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine." I respond. "Where's Caroline?" I ask.

"I'm right here." Says her voice from behind me.

"Care." I squeal and run and hug her.

"You came back." She whispers.

"I did promise." I remind her.

"But Bonnie said Elijah took you." Caroline responds.

"There is stuff I need to tell you, which you aren't going to like, but we need to do it somewhere that isn't here." I tell them.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Jenna asks.

"Town square" I answer.

"Well let's go.' Caroline responds.

"Can I shower first?" I ask.

"Of course." They respond and I duck up to get a shower.

* * *

After a shower and putting on some clean clothes I walk back down stairs just as Jeremy walks through the front door. "Brie." Jeremy gasps.

"Jer." I respond.

"Where have you been?" He asks stuttering.

"I'm okay, I'm fine, I just woke up in the woods, but I'm okay." I lie.

"How you feeling?" he asks.

"Tired but there is stuff I need to do in town." I tell him.

"Where is Jenna?" he asks.

"Here." Answers Jenna. "And we are about to go out, is there something I can help you with?" Jenna asks.

"Alaric is looking for you." Jeremy answers.

"Well I don't want to find him." Jenna responds.

"Jenna please talk to him, he isn't good." He continues.

"Well whose fault is that?" She responds and I grab my purse.

"See you later Jer, stay safe." I tell him.

"You too." He responds and Caroline, Jenna and I leave.

* * *

Caroline Jenna and I arrive in Mystic Square where we see the whole town setting up for a movie night. "Damn I forgot this was tonight." Caroline mutters.

"Care, these nights were always boring." I remind her.

"I know but I'm still on the committee for this." She responds.

"You are on too many committees, you don't need them." I tell her.

"If I want to go to a good college then yes I do." She responds.

"No you don't, you're a vampire now you can go anywhere you want." I remind her.

She turns to look at me "I still want to stay as humanly as possible." She responds.

I stop walking "Caroline, you aren't human anymore, you haven't been since that dopplebitch suffocated you with a pillow." I continue.

"I know that but my mom doesn't even know what I am, and I just want to graduate with the people I grew up with before I leave you know." She sighs.

"Care, you will graduate don't doubt that, but don't stress yourself out over something yet, enjoy what you are, learn what you are, you haven't even seen anything yet." I remind her.

"That reminds me when are we leaving?" she asks me.

"Tonight." I answer.

"How long you planning to stay away for?" Jenna asks.

"The summer." I answer. "When are you going back to campus?" I ask.

"Tonight." She answers.

"Good for you Jenna, you deserve a normal life." I tell her.

"Now are you going to tell us what happened last night?" Jenna asks.

"Let's sit." I suggest and we sit on an empty bench. "What do you want to know?" I ask.

"When Klaus came and got you what happened?" Caroline asks.

"Once we left the grill he flashed me off to Alaric's where he sat me down and we talked. He offered me a drink and then bam I felt faint." I lie.

"Did he drug you?" Jenna asks.

"I think so, because I woke up later in the woods where the sacrifice was." I continue. "I then asked what he did to me and Klaus's witch said he didn't want me to do anything stupid." I lie.

"He didn't force you or anything?" Caroline asks.

"No, funny thing is he was a gentleman and then I was out of it." I add.

"He was cute." Caroline comments.

I laugh "I'm with you there, and he has an accent." I add.

"So what happened during the sacrifice?" Jenna asks again.

"Klaus brought the wolf which was Jules." I announce.

"The wolf that kidnapped you two?" Jenna asks.

"Yes, I actually got to see her die." I comment.

"She deserved it." Caroline comments.

"She did, and Klaus wasn't easy about it either, he was taunting her." I explain.

"Then the vampire was next?" Caroline asks.

"Yes but before that Stefan showed up." I explain.

"He was trying to save one of you?" Jenna questions.

"That or waist time. Then Elena and I argued as usual and surprisingly the vampire spoke up and told us her story." I add.

"What was her story, did she come willingly?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, she had a twin, and she used to bully and belittler her, then her twin took her own life." I explain.

"She must have picked that from your arguments with Elena." Jenna comments.

"She did, she then said that her twin was a witch and was hoping that when she died she could reconnect with her to apologies and pass on." I explain.

"Wow, that's sad, so there's another side?" Caroline questions.

"Yes, every supernatural goes through it before they pass on." I answer.

"Then what happened?" Jenna asks.

"The last bit of the sacrifice, Klaus chose Elena and me." I answer.

"He bit both of you?" Caroline questions.

"Yes he killed Elena, then left me unconscious and then Damon came with Bonnie." I continue.

"Then Elijah was going to kill Klaus but then you stopped it." Caroline announces.

"Yes, I couldn't see Elijah do it, I don't know why, I just think he would have regretted it if he did. Elijah looked so lost, and then I remember one of my contacts saying that the originals are a family and I decided to speak up to get the attention of Klaus." I explain.

"What happened next?" Jenna asks curiously.

"I regained consciousness and stopped Elijah from killing Klaus, and then Klaus told him something about his family and the next thing I know we are flashed off." I answer.

"And you woke up in the woods?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah, woke up alone." I lie.

"You must be exhausted." Jenna caresses me.

"I am." I admit.

"You are very brave." Jenna assures me.

"I had to be." I smile.

"So this boyfriend tells us about him." Caroline teases.

* * *

After talking about what happened last night we end up at the grill to get some food. "Thank you for listening to me today." I thank them.

"Don't mention it; I am going to miss this." Jenna smiles.

"We are always a phone call away." I remind her.

"You have grown up so much, your parents would be proud." She tells me.

"I don't know." I sigh.

"You always thought they didn't love you but they did." Jenna responds.

"Well they sure had a way of showing it." I retort.

"Alright, enough of this doom and gloom, how about one last drink before you leave?" Caroline suggests.

"That's a brilliant idea." I smile and we head to the bar.

After some time having drinks the bar starts to get quiet. "Well girls it's time I pack." Jenna announces.

I stand up and hug her tightly "Call me when you get there." I tell her.

"Will do." She responds. "And look out for each other." Jenna finishes and leaves.

"This is good for her she needs to leave." Caroline whispers.

"It is, she can actually have a normal human life." I agree. Suddenly the grills doors burst open and Damon flashes in and appears in front of us shocking us. "What the?" I yell out.

"Katherine." He whispers and he looks pale.

"Damon, what the hell, I'm not Katherine." I respond confused as Caroline takes hold of me.

"You told me we would be together forever." Damon continues.

"Damon listen I'm not Katherine." I repeat.

"Just one taste." He whispers and leans towards me and Caroline and I catch him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask.

"Look?" Caroline points out.

I see where she is pointing and see a bite mark on Damon's arm "Is that a wolf bite?" I ask.

"Katherine you lied to me." Damon growls angrily.

"Shit he's hallucinating like crazy." I yell.

"We need to get him out of here, there are police everywhere." Caroline informs me.

"Jeeze Damon, you should have stayed out of the way." I scold just as the doors burst open and Jeremy runs in.

"Brie, Care, get away from Damon he's not himself." Jeremey warns.

"You don't say." I scoff and am struggling to hold Damon up. "Little help here Care." I ask her and Caroline takes Damon's weight with ease and Jeremy checks us over. "What happened?" I ask Jeremy.

"Tyler bit him last night and Stefan locked him up in the cellar but your mom showed up." Jeremy answers looking at Caroline.

"Shit my mom knows." Caroline exclaims.

"Yes and she had weapons, he's been making a mess all night, Bonnie and Stefan are finding a cure." Jeremy explains.

"Jer, you have to help us get him out of here before the sheriff comes." I plead and as I say this the grill doors burst open again and the sheriff and her deputies burst in with guns.

"Jeremy, Brie, Caroline, step away from Damon." Sheriff Forbes orders.

"Mom what are you doing?" Caroline asks shouting.

"Step away." She orders again.

"Hello Liz." Damon slurs.

"Mom what are you doing?" Caroline asks again.

"You lied to me." Liz says upset.

"Come on Liz, your my friend." Damon says.

"Not anymore." Liz responds still aiming the gun at Damon. Damon goes to flash away and Liz fires the gun where Damon was but Jeremy was in the way, me seeing this at the last second jumps in front of Jeremy as the echo of the gun finishes and everyone is standing frozen. I look down at my stomach and see blood. I bring one hand up to see it and look around "Brie." Jeremy and Caroline shout.

As I take in what just happened I suddenly collapse to the floor with a thud. "OMG, Brie." Caroline cries as I stare up at them wide eyed.

"Shit why did you stand in front of me." Jeremy yells as I feel my vision blur.

Liz looks at the scene dumbfounded that she just shot me "Brie stay with us." Caroline shouts.

"Take me to Alaric's." I whisper and feel my eyes start to close and let the darkness hit me.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

"Brie, stay awake." Jeremy shouts.

"What did I do?" My mom cries.

"Mom it's going to be okay." I assure her as I pull my sleeve up and veins begin to appear under my eyes. I turn to my mother and she finally knows the truth and I can see her tear up.

"No." Mom cries.

I bite into my wrist and place it against her mouth that I have to open. "Oh god." Jeremy whispers. "We have to get her out of here." Jeremy adds shouting.

"She said something." I announce.

"What?" He asks.

"Take her to Alaric's" I answer as I heard her wit

"What?" Jeremy shouts. "That's where Klaus is." He adds.

"We can't really ask her to tell us look at her." I remind him.

"Fine you take her, I have to go find Damon." Jeremy says with tears.

"I will get her help, I just hope she took my blood." I whisper.

"What if this doesn't work?" he cries.

"Hey, it's Brie, she was shot in the leg, if she can survive that she can survive this." I remind him.

"Why arent you freaking out?" he asks me.

"Trust me I am, but right now I can't be, if the roles were reversed Brie would be composed." I answer.

"We have to get her to hospital." My mom finally says.

"She won't need one, I'm taking her somewhere else." I announce.

"What?" she questions.

"Mom you need to trust me." I beg her. She nods crying and I take Brie into my arms where the blood is still flowing, I'm hoping the blood I gave her will help her. "I'll ring you both later." I tell both of them and flash off.

...

I flash off to Alaric's apartment where Brie whispered for me to take her. "Help." I yell out as I can't knock on the door. Suddenly the door whips open and standing before me is Klaus. He immediately see's Brie in my arms and I see his eyes go wide "What happened?" he asks angrily and I can hear the worry in his voice.

"I don't know why she told me to take her hear but, I trust her, she was shot." I announce.

He finally notices the blood on my clothes and Brie's. "Who?" he asks.

I don't answer "I didn't see the shooter, but she whispered to me before she went unconcious to bring her here." I repeat.

"Come in lay her on the couch." He orders as his eyes flicker from me to Brie. "How?" he asks coming her hair and I again see the worry in his eyes.

"She was protecting her brother." I answer as Klaus bites into it his wrist and puts it against her mouth open and pours more blood into her mouth. "Thank you." I whisper.

"How long has she been out?" he asks me.

"About five minutes I came straight here, and gave her some blood but I don't know how much she got." I answer and for some reason I feel safe with this 1000 year old hybrid.

"Thank you." He thanks.

"Caroline." A voice says from behind me.

I flip around and see Stefan behind me. "Stefan?" I question. "What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"I was looking for a cure, what happened?" he asks glancing at Brie.

"Your brother happened." I answer loudly.

"Agh, the one you are looking for the cure for." Klaus responds and I can immediately see a change in his demeanor.

"Please, I beg you if you know something tell me?" he pleads.

* * *

**Brie POV**

I feel myself staring to wake up. I have no idea how long I have been unconscious for but I go to move and check my stomach to check for a wound but there is nothing there. "Jeremy." I gasp sitting up getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Caroline flashes over to me "Jeremy is fine." She assures me.

"How long was I out?" I ask looking around the room and make eye contact with Nik.

"About half an hour love." Nik answers and I go to sit up.

"What have I missed?" I ask standing up and stumble as Caroline catches me.

"Careful." She warns me.

"I'm fine." I assure her.

"No you arent, you were just shot and you've been unconcious for nearlly an hour and you told us to bring you here." Caroline exclaims.

I turn to look at Nik for the first time and I know he is assessing me for injuries. "Why is Stefan here?" I ask.

"He is here to save his brother." Nik answers.

"Oh right." I mumble.

"Bonnie spoke to some witches and said Klaus has answers for a cure." Stefan explains.

"And I'm still deciding whether or not I should make a deal." Klaus explains.

"What deal?" I ask already knowing where this is heading.

"The cure in trade of Stefan's loyalty as I have plans for him when we leave town." He answers.

"Do you know a cure?" Stefan asks Klaus.

"Katerina." Klaus calls out.

Suddenly the doppleganger appears "Katherine." I growl still angry at her for killing Caroline.

"Briana, seems like you have had a little trouble." Katherine teases.

"Nothing I can't handle, aren't you supposed to be dead?" I ask her.

"Easy love." Klaus warns.

"What she killed Caroline." I growl.

"Hey, maybe we should leave." Caroline suggests.

"Actually no, it's time I told you the truth." I tell her.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"Gentleman, whilst you make your deal I would like some privacy with Caroline." I ask them.

"Brie you should leave." Stefan urges again.

"Oh Stefan I'm not." I smile.

"Briana is right, we have a deal to make and I don't like this version of you ripper." Klaus responds.

Stefan's ears pick up at hearing his nickname. "How do you know that?" Stefan asks.

"I heard about this vampire, that would run through towns ripping people apart." Nik continues.

"I haven't been like that in a long time." Stefan comments.

"Well that vampire I can make a deal with." Klaus grins "Now this way ripper." Klaus orders as they retreat into the back leaving us alone.

* * *

Once the boys have left I turn to face Caroline. "You have me confused what do you need to tell me?" Caroline asks me.

"Take a seat care." I tell her and she takes a seat and I sit across from her. "I'm going to tell you everything, you just need to know that everything I have done was for a reason." I tell her.

"You are starting to scare me." Caroline whispers.

"To start with I need to tell you how I became who I am now." I begin. "About a month after leaving Mystic Falls I was in New York City when I was walking home one night, and suddenly I was grabbed from behind and attacked." I announce.

"What?" Caroline gasps.

"Someone attacked me and they left me for dead." I continue.

"How are you alive?" she asks me blinking back tears.

"Someone found me, my boyfriend." I answer.

"Your old vampire boyfriend." She questions.

"Yes." I answer. "He found me in an ally way, well he smelt my blood and when he saw me, he was shocked to find me barely breathing. He took me to his place and saved my life. I woke up in his apartment confused and delirious and then Nik came for me and told me what happened." I add.

"You must have been so scared." Caroline comments.

"I was confused as to how I was alive. But he explained to me that he heeled me." I continue.

"Vampire blood." She guesses.

"Yes, but I was still confused so I just thanked him and left not thinking that I would see him again, well fate had other plans and we kept on bumping into each other and we started dating and then about a month later he told me his secret." I continue.

"That he was a vampire?" she asks.

"Yes, I was shocked at first, I didn't want to believe it, I mean I read my dads journals but I never actually experienced anything supernatrural so I didn't believe it but he showed me his true faced and it well it scared me." I admit.

"What happened after that?" she asks curious.

"He kept sending me gifts and after a while he won me over and I fell in love hard." I finish.

"After you found out what he was and you gave in what happened?" Caroline asks.

"He told me what he really was, and what I was." I announce.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"Nik isnt just a vampire, he's a hybrid." I announce and watch her as I wait for the gears in her head to get what I am telling her.

She suddenly gets it and gasps "You mean?" she asks looking back into the other room.

"Yes." I answer watching her.

She stands up and holds her mouth "Your dating Klaus?" she questions.

"More than dating, we love each other." I confess.

"But he was coming after you, he was trying to kill you." She rants as she starts to get the information she is processing.

"At first I didn't believe he wasn't just using me but I kept getting into trouble and well each time he saved me, he proved to me each time that he wasn't just playing me, he fell for me, which is hard for him to do." I explain.

"So you knew all this time that he was coming after you?" she asks.

"Caroline he was never after me." I tell her.

"Elena." She whispers. I nod and watch her reaction "You planned all of this, right up to killing Elena." She asks me.

I nod "Ever since I was born I was always bullied by Elena, she always picked on me, my parents loved her more than me, if I liked a guy she would like him just to make me suffer, she would always walk all over me, never let me talk I was sick of it, and I finally lost it when mum and dad died." I explain. "After the funeral I couldn't take it, so I packed up my stuff and left for new york, and for the first time in my life I felt free. I felt like I was untouchable because I got out of this god forsaken town and I actually woke up in the morning not having to worry about what Elena would say to me to hurt me." I finish and feel the tears starting to form. "When I nearlly died in that ally I saw that I got to live a little bit on my own, and that I can live outside of Elena and I can do things that I put my mind to. And when I met Nik he made me see even more, he changed me, he made me believe that I was beautiful and confident and that I could stand up for myself." I cry.

Caroline walks over to me and it looks like she is about to shout at me but she pulls me into her arms and hugs me. I take a second to take in the moment, as I really thought she would lash out. I can see the tears in her eyes. "You never once told me how you felt, and when you left I felt exactly like how you did." She confesses.

"When Nik started training me and teaching me how to defend myself I felt powerful and that I couldn't let anyone walk over me anymore. He told me about the sacrifice and what he needed and being that I wanted to help him any way I could we devised a plan to use Elena." I cry. "And before you lash out I did it because all those years that she used me, she made me feel like nothing and hearing the vampire last night about her sister and that she took her own life, it made me go back to that time where I nearly did, but I got myself up and told myself I wasn't going to let Elena win, so I decided to beat her at her own game." I continue.

"How did you trust Klaus?" she asks me.

"As I said before I didn't trust him but it took time for me to believe him. He told me about Katherine and that all he wanted was to be his true self, and so I told him about Elena." I repeat.

"But all of us could have been hurt." She sighs.

"You were never in any harm. I made a deal with Klaus that he wouldn't harm anyone I truly cared about, those people were off limits." I clarify.

"But why did Katherine kill me?" she whispers.

"Because Katherine was trying to get her freedom and when I heard about you, I wanted to kill her and I still do, she took away your choice but now you get to make one of your own, I told you I wanted you to come with me and travel and for you to be the person that you are, I want you to see how strong and powerful you really are." I tell her.

"And what, kill innocents?" she asks.

"You don't have to kill, snatch, eat and erase." I assure her.

"I always felt like you were keeping something from me." She mentions.

"I needed everyone to believe that I was in danger, so that the path connecting me to Klaus wasn't made, if people found out about me, they would come after me to get to Klaus." I tell her.

"But he's immortal." She responds.

"He is but everyone has a weakness even my 1000 year old sexy boyfriend." I smile.

She laughs "You know when you told me to bring you here I was confused and then when he saw you in my arms the arrogant Klaus from the Grill wasn't there, I saw concern." She tells me.

"Well when you see someone you love hurt that's what happens." I respond.

"This is just so much to take." She sighs.

"I know, that's why, I think you should clear your head, and if you decide to come with me, come." I tell her.

"When are you leaving?" she asks.

"Tonight." Answers Klaus who comes back in looking smug.

"What did you do with the ripper?" I ask turning to face him.

"He's doing his part of the deal." He smiles. "Seems like Briana has told you everything." Klaus mentions to Caroline.

"Yes, and I do see why your with him." Caroline whispers.

I smile "Not just a sexy face but he has charm and when he needs something done he does it." I grin and Klaus comes and sits next to me.

"So love you coming along with us?" Klaus asks Caroline.

"I don't know." She whispers.

"Well if you do decide to join us at this address by midnight that's when we are leaving." Klaus informs her.

Caroline stands up "I better go see my mom." She whispers.

I nod "I really do hope you come Care, think about what I told you, I did all of this for the better, and you can finally see what you truly are." I tell her. She nods and leaves. I turn to face Nik and snuggle into him "Wow what a day." I exhale.

"Seems like it, I dagger my brother, my friend the ripper comes back, you get shot." He lists.

"Just a normal Tuesday." I joke and he growls.

"You worried me." He says strongly.

"I know, I was worried." I admit.

"I see why Caroline is your best friend she gets why you did all this." He comments.

"She was another one Elena belittled and I think she finally sees she can be free with Elena dead." I respond. "Do you think she will come?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers.

"Thank you for the blood." I thank him.

"Anything for you." He whispers kissing my head.

"Oh gross." Says an annoying voice. We both turn to glare at Katherine who has appeared in the hallway. "I should have known." She mumbles.

"What that I outplayed the Katerina Petrova." I tease.

"No." she denies.

"You tried to get your freedom but look where that's got you, stuck here, with your enemy who's been chasing you for 500 years." I continue.

"Bitch." She calls me.

I laugh "Wow, Katherine called me a bitch, has she looked in the mirror." I joke and she glares at me. "Glare all you want Katherine, I out smarted you." I remind her and I snuggle up to Nik.

"I better go check on the ripper." Klaus announces.

"Do what you need to do, I will be here." I tell him and he kisses me for a second time and walks off.

* * *

A few hours later I am bored so I go to find Klaus and Stefan. I enter the kitchen and see a pile of blood bags and a blood drunken stefan drinking from another bag. "Oh Nik, isnt this too much?" I ask.

"Brie." Stefan exhales.

"Hello Stefan." I smile.

"Why are you still here." He asks me.

"I'm not dumb stefan I know you overheard my conversation with Caroline." I tell him.

"How could you do this?" he asks me.

"Because I can. You will see it sometime but Elena was only using you and sooner or later, she will head to Damon and use him too." I tell him.

"I wouldn't anger the ripper love, he has trouble controling the urges." Nik warns me.

"I'll be fine, but maybe he needs a challenge to finally be able to control himself, who knows maybe this trip will be good for him." I respond.

"Klaus please I'm begging you help my brother out." Stefan begs as he finishes another bag.

"Nik he's had enough." I chime in.

He looks and me and nods "Fine. Katerina?" Nik yells out.

"Yes." Katherine appears.

Klaus begins to compel "Take this over to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine questions.

"No!" Stefan shouts.

"Yes and if I were you I'd hurry." Klaus finishes.

Klaus comes over to me and wraps me in a hug and I hold him tightly "She'll never take it to him." Stefan whispers brokenly.

* * *

Later that night close to midnight Klaus, Stefan and me are in a warehouse where he is loading Elijah into a coffin "I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus whispers and shits the coffin. "Put him with the others, we're leaving tonight." Klaus orders two men. Stefan is standing next to us and is on his phone "Did Katerina make it in time?" Nik asks.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan comments.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far you'll help me see to that." Nik responds and walks over to him.

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asks.

"All will be revealed once we leave." I answer.

"How do you know?" he asks.

"I know everything." I smile and Nik wraps his arms around my waist.

"When are we going?" he asks.

"Soon." I answer and hear the door behind us open and in walks my best friend. Klaus lets go of me and I walk over to her. "You came?" I ask.

Caroline grins "I was always coming." She grins.

"Uh Caroline?" I mention.

"Yes." She asks.

"You have a little." I say gesturing to her lip where I see some blood.

"Oh whoops, I decided to be who I am, you were right I was hiding behind this façade that I was human and I'm not, and I want you and Klaus to show me how." She suggests.

"It seems like you didn't finish her off." Nik mentions as I see another blonde standing by the door confused.

"Did you compel?" I ask impressed.

Caroline smiles "Yes."

"Caroline you shouldn't be here." Stefan sighs.

"No Stefan, I am done taking orders from you, I had enough from Elena, and thank goodness she is dead." Caroline responds.

Stefan takes a breathe sharply and I laugh "OMG, you finally did it, you put yourself before Elena, even though she dead." I clap and hug her.

"You did it so can I." she responds.

"Good, why don't we finish your meal?" Nik speaks up.

"Show me how?" Caroline asks.

Nik looks to me and I nod "I am going to go sit in the truck, even though, I talked you up about this I still am human." I joke and go to walk away as Caroline and Klaus laugh I turn to look back at Stefan who is still confused. "Lighten up Stefan it's going to be an interesting Summer." I suggest and walk to the truck as I hear Klaus egg Stefan to take the first bite.

* * *

After feeding off the girl Caroline, Stefan, Nik and I are in the truck "So Caroline, how do you feel not eating animal blood anymore?" I ask from the front seat.

"I feel stronger." She answers.

"Good, because we are going to need all the strength we can get." Nik responds and we drive off and I take hold of his hand as we leave this pony town.


	15. Chapter 14

**Enjoy the next chapter, heaps of changes from what is in the show. Enjoy season three!**

**Anna xx**

* * *

For the past few weeks Klaus, Caroline, Stefan and I have been searching for werewolves to turn into Hybrids and so far we have been unlucky, but our next contact which happens to be in Tennessee hopefully will leads us to the pack.

Over the summer Caroline and I have gotten closer and we've bonded over our hatred for Elena, Caroline now can live without being in her shadow and she can enjoy what she is. I can see that she's changed, she's more confident and she allows herself to have fun. Stefan on the other hand has been brooding all summer and it's getting on Klaus's nerves. As for Klaus he is one step closer to finding the pack but I can tell he is getting agitated.

"What's the plan again?" Caroline asks from inside our car which is parked a couple hundred meters from the house we will be going to.

"What we have done all summer, two lost tourists whose car has broken down and their phoens have died, they need to use a phone." I answer. "Now cheer up the quicker we get this done the quicker we can eat, I am starving." I add.

"You ready love?" Klaus asks me.

"Born ready." I grin. "Stefan you ready?" I ask facing him.

He turns to face me and nods "Yes."

"Good let's go." I declare and we climb out of the car and head towards the house.

* * *

Once Caroline and I are closer to the house we hide behind bushes where we see a blonde female come outside and start whistling. "Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." The blonde yells out and picks up several toys. We make our way behind her as she is picking up the toys. The blonde turns around and sees Caroline and I behind her and she jumps. "Sorry we didn't mean to scare you." I apologise.

"Can I help you girls?" she asks catching her breath.

"Yeah, our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back and we feel like we've been walking forever, this house was the first thing we saw, could we use your phone?" I ask politely.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" The girl asks.

"Uh yeah." Caroline answers pulling out a phone. "It died. Look we promise we aren't serial killers, can we just use your phone?" Caroline asks again.

"Sure." The girl sighs.

"So can we come in?" Caroline asks stepping forward.

"No." she answers. "I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." She adds and I can see Caroline get annoyed.

"I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting." I respond.

"I'm from Florida." The girl retorts.

"Well that explains it." Caroline finishes and flashes towards her and starts to compel her. "Now show us some little southern hospitality."

Klaus flashes up behind us "Invite us in love." He says from behind me.

We can see the girl start to tear up as Caroline still has her by the throat. "Come on." Caroline compels again and she nods.

* * *

Klaus, Caroline and I enter the house together. Caroline passes the girl off to Klaus and we walk towards the kitchen where we hear another girl. We appear in the entry way and see a brunette girl cooking. "I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." The girl says and turns around to see us and her friend being held by Klaus. "What's going on?" the girl asks scared.

"Please don't be alarmed I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus begins.

"He's almost never here he's on the road mostly." The girl responds.

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." Klaus continues and the girls eyes go wide. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" Klaus asks and she doesn't answer. "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm." Klaus finishes with his sinister smile.

Suddenly the other woman runs out of the kitchen and heads towards the front door. She flings it open but Stefan is behind it. "Aaah." The girl screams.

"I love it when they run." I say aloud which Klaus and Caroline chuckle at.

The woman turns back to us and sighs "He's in Toll it's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41." The girl announces.

"Thank you my love." Klaus thanks then turns to the blonde that he is still holding. "Now love can my friend come in?" Klaus asks.

The blonde starts to cry and nods "Yes."

The brunette looks terrified as Stefan enters emotionlessly. Klaus pushes the blonde into Stefan and grabs me to get me out. "Kill this one quickly." Klaus orders Stefan then turns to the brunetter. "And Caroline make that one suffer, we will be in the car." Klaus finishes and takes me by the hand as we walk towards the door.

"Please don't!" the blonde pleads.

Stefan looks at her and transforms and lunges at her as we hear the screams behind us. Once we are outside of the house we walk over to the car smiling. "That worked better than the last." I mention.

"Well the other time was that man that was drouling over you." He growls.

"You jealous babe?" I tease.

"I don't get jealous." He denies.

"Sure you don't." I finish and go to climb in the car but he pulls me back to him and stares into my eyes.

"You doing okay?" he asks.

I smile "I'm fine Klaus." I answer.

"Let us know if you need a break, you are still human." He pleads.

"I will." I smile and kiss him softly as Caroline and Stefan come out of the house with blood smeared over their clothes.

"Looks like your enjoying yourself too much Stefan." Klaus teases.

Stefan doesn't respond he just climbs in the car ignoring his comment. "You good?" I ask Caroline.

"I'm going to need a shower." She answers and we climb into the car and drive off.

* * *

After our eventful night we head back to a hotel where I am in need of sleep. Stefan and Caroline get their own rooms within distance of Klaus and mine, as Klaus doesn't trust Stefan completely yet. "I'm going to shower." I inform Nik.

"Take your time love, dinner will be here when you get out." He responds.

I smile "You spoil me."

"You deserve it, especially tomorrow." He grins.

I smirk "What did you get me?" I ask.

"Not telling you yet." He answers.

I pout "Nik." I wine.

"Sorry love, now go, shower." He orders.

"Yes sir." I finish and enter the bathroom turning on the facet.

Once showered I put a towel around my waist and one on my head and exit the bathroom to find Klaus lying on the bed. His eyes go wide and I see him lick his lips. I take the towel off my head and let my hair fall down my back "Clean?" he asks not moving his eyes from my body.

"For now." I grin. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Find Ray." He answers as I put underwear on. Once I am not nude I let the towel slip and I hear him growl. "You okay?" I ask him playfully.

"Careful love?" he warns.

"Or what?" I ask. He suddenly flashes towards me and throws me on the bed and I squeal "Wow."

His eyes have gone dark and I can see the lust in his eyes. "I warned you." He reminds me.

"You did, but you see, I like over stepping my boundaries and that look you are giving me is really hot." I say from underneath him.

"You know I think you are over dressed." He mentions.

"I'm only in my bra and panties." I respond.

"I know, that is too much." He growls and attaches his lips to mine roughly. Klaus continues to kiss me and I am breathless when I finally come up for air. He doesn't give me time to wait, and starts kissing down my jaw then to my neck . He then travels down my collarbone, towards my breasts. I gasp as he uses his tonge and plants wet kisses. I arch my back a little and Klaus reaches a hand behind my back and unclasps my bra and rips it off me. "That's better." He growls and attacks my breasts with his mouth.

I gasp in content as he works my right nipple. "Klaus." I beg. He looks up at me and continues to suck my nipple and grins and goes right back to my breast. He moves to my left breast which is waiting for him to take advantage of. "Shit Klaus." I hiss. He slowly travels down my stomach not leaving a single inch of my skin unmissed and as soon as he is even close to my panties line my breath hitches in wait. "Stop torching me." I hiss.

"But I love it when you beg." He grins as he starts to kiss over the top of my panties. "Fuck." I sware.

"You are so wet love." He growls and suddenly rips my panties off and attaches his lips to my folds roughly.

"Oh god." I exhale as he writhers his tongue in my sex working me and I can feel my orgasm is close. "Shit, I'm so close." I hiss.

"I know." He mumbles not moving his mouth.

He suddenly inserts a finger and that gets me into overdrive as I raise up on my arms and gasp in surprise as he thrusts his finger in and out. "Fuck." I shout. He suddenly inserts a second and before I am at my release he suddenly sits up just as I was at my apex. "You bastard." I growl breathlessly.

He smirks as he takes off his pants and lies on top of me. "Oh love, you know I love to make you wait." He teases as he hovers between my legs that are just waiting for him. He attaches his lips to mine and I can taste my saltiness and I try and fight for dominance but as always to know success I lose. "Ready love?" he whispers.

I nod "Always." I answer.

He suddenly inserts harshly into my vagina and I gasp "Fuck." Klaus starts to thrust fast and I can feel myself close to my apex. Klaus starts to slow down makes sure he gets every inch inside me hitting my gspot. He gases into my eyes with love and I kiss him as he works his magic. "Fuck Klaus I'm close." I say aloud.

He picks up his pace again and I can see he is not far off "Not far behind you love." He growls and attacks my lips once more roughly. I move my head to the side and without thinking twice Klaus's face changes and he attaches his fangs to my neck and he starts to suck my blood. Klaus thrusts two more times before I scream in ecstasy. He pounds in several more times before he releases inside me and sucks my blood for a couple more seconds.

He slowly eases out of me and I feel dazed. He instantly bites into his wrist and offers me his blood. I take his hand and attach my lips to his wrist and start to suck. I see his eyes roll into the back of his head and he rolls to the side as I continue to drink his blood. Once I have had enough he takes his arm back and I lay breathlessly "wow." I exhale. He chuckles "I lasted longer than normal." I joke.

"That's because I wanted you to." He responds.

"Well I am offically beat." I yawn.

He smirks "my stamina can do that to a girl." He teases. I hit him playfully and he pulls me into his embrace "Go to sleep love." He whispers and I can feel myself obeying him and my eyes close.

* * *

The next morning I get woken up to numerous kisses kissing my neck. I mumble and try to cover my face with a pillow but the rude person rips it away. My eyes adjust to the light and I see Klaus sitting above me. "Your mean." I mumble.

He laughs "But you love me." He responds.

"I may be second guessing." I joke and he pulls me up and tickles me "Shit, stop I was joking." I laugh.

"I know." He smiles "Happy birthday love." He wishes.

I smile "Thank you babe." I thank and kiss him softly.

"I hate to reign on your day but we have to get to the bar Ray will be there soon." He informs me.

"Don't worry, I know why we are here." I respond and start to get out of bed. "How long do I have?" I ask.

"Well Caroline and Stefan are feeding so until they get back." He answers.

"That could be any second, and knowing Caroline she is going to be right on time as she is going to want to spoil me." I respond.

"Then I would hurry." He grins and I get ready.

Once I am ready dressed in denim shorts and a lace shirt with brown swade ankle boots I quickly brush my hair not bothering with styling it and walk out of the bathroom "Ready." I announce.

"Stunning love." He tells me.

"Thanks baby." I thank again.

"Before we leave here." He says handing me a small box.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Just one of your presents." He answers.

I open the black box and inside is a pair of diamond earings. "Klaus." I whisper. "They are beautiful." I compliment quickly putting them on and kiss him thankfully "They are perfect." I tell him.

"Your welcome." He responds kissing me again as we hear the door knock.

"Open up you better be ready." Caroline bellows. We chuckle and Klaus opens the door and Caroline flashes in hugging me "Happy birthday." She wishes me.

I laugh "Thanks Care."

"I have such a good day planed." She informs me.

"You do know we are supposed to find Ray." I remind her.

"I know, but Klaus and Stefan can handle the gritty stuff you and I are getting drunk." She responds.

I turn to Nik who smiles "Do what you want to do love." He encourages me.

"Well let's go, find Ray then." I order and we leave.

* * *

After going over the plan I walk into the bar alone and instantly all eyes are on me. I make my way over to the bar and slowly sit down. I cross my legs and tap my fingers against the table top. "What's up Ray?" a man yells out.

I turn my head and see a scruffy looking man walk into the bar, this must be Ray. "Hey Red, get me a beer." Ray orders as he appears a few seats away from me. He then notices me and eyes my legs and his sight moves up towards my face and he grins. "Well hello there beautiful." He greets.

I have to hold back my gag. I turn to eye him and I don't see anything special. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"What's a sexy girl like you doing in a bar like this?" he asks grinning.

I roll my eyes "I'm looking for someone." I answer.

"Who?" he asks.

"Ray Sutton." I answer and his eyes go wide.

"Who wants to know?" he asks me spooked.

"Me." Says Nik's voice from behind Ray. Ray jumps back a few feet in shock "I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, where we met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Klaus adds casually.

"I think I'll be going." Ray mumbles as he goes to step away but Klaus stops him.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Klaus continues.

Ray tries to go the other way but he bumps into Stefan and Caroline. "I wouldn't do that." Stefan warns as he pushes him back to the counter.

"Vampires." He hisses.

"Swifty, swift Ray." I tease and stand up. "You see my friends here are vampires, and they have compelled everyone in this bar." I inform him and then turn to face Klaus with a smile "And this man right here, is something else, a different kind of monster. He's got some vampire, got some wolf." I explain.

"He what?" he questions confused and scared.

"A hyrbid Ray, he's both." I continue.

"And what are you a vampire as well?" he asks glaring at me.

Caroline steps forward "Watch it." Caroline warns.

"It's okay Care." I tell her. "To answer your question Ray, I'm human." I answer boldly.

He looks at me in shock "Why, why are you with them?" he stutters.

"That's easy, I love them." I answer then step forward closer to Ray, god he is hideous. "Now we are going to need your help Ray. Because, you see Klaus here wants to create more of him, and being that you are the first werewolf that we've come across many a moon, pun intended Ray, we need you to direct us to your pack, so where can we find them Ray?" I ask authoratively.

"They can't compel me to answer, it won't work." He responds boldly.

I glance to Stefan and he nods. Stefan scratches his head and pulls out something from his pocket. "Bartender." Stefan yells out. "Can you bring out the darts please?" Stefan asks. The barman comes back a few seconds later and brings them to Stefan. "Tell you what Ray, we're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." Stefan announces as he pulls out a pouch of wolfsbane and pours it into his hand crushing it with his fingers.

I can see the huge grin on Caroline and Klaus's faces. "This is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus smirks.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Alaric and I pull up to the house in the middle of nowhere. My phone starts ringing and I see it's Elena. God she has become so clingy. "Elena?" Alaric asks. I give him a look "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are." Alaric questions.

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get Elena's hopes up." I answer.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there." Alaric asks me.

"Havent heard from Jenna?" I ask.

"No and I'm still sleeping on the couch, I mean I know she left me but she could have at least called to tell me she was leaving." He responds.

"You did lie to her." I remind him.

"We all did." He argues. "You still hung up on Brie?" he asks me. I give him a hard glare "I take that as a yes." He comments.

"Just stop talking, let's just focus on this task." I order as we approach the front door.

"It's quiet." Alaric mentions.

"Yeah, too quiet." I agree as I push the front door open and test the entry with my foot and I can enter. We step inside and close the door behind us. We look around and see bloody handprints on the walls. We walk further into the house and as we appear in the living room on the couch are twop bloodied woman's bodies sitting upright on the couch. "Ugh." Alaric groans. "Vampire for sure." Alaric announces.

"Yes, Stefan for sure, and looks like Blondie has taken his game too." I add smelling Caroline's sent.

"Did Caroline say why she left with them?" Alaric asks.

"Something to do about, not wanting to live in a life where she is in someones shadow and that she wanted to explore herself more. Liz is worried." I answer.

"She should be, she isn't drinking from blood bags anymore." Alaric responds.

"She sure isn't." I agree.

"How do you know this is Stefan?" Alaric asks me.

"It's his signature there's a reason they call him the ripper. He feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse." I explain as I hit the blondes leg and her head falls off her body. "He put's the bodies back together." I finish.

"Shit." He exhales.

"Definitely Stefan this one, and this one is Caroline, it's very choppy." I explain further as we get to work on covering up their tracks.

"Do you think Brie was in here too?" Alaric asks.

"I could smell her perfume in the hallway." I answer sighing.

"Do you believe she orchestrated this?" he asks.

"She couldn't have, this has to be Klaus." I answer as we search for gasoline.

…

After finding a tank of gasoline I start to pour it around the living room. "What are you doing?" Alaric asks me.

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest in staying in the dark but I do." I answer as we move around and I hear the floor creak. "Wait." I say aloud and we pause. I put down the cannister and bend over and flip over the rug which is covering a trap door. I open it and when we peer inside we see a room full of chains. "Well what do you know, werewolves." I announce.

"You think that's there plan?" Alaric asks. I nod as I close the door and light a match. I toss it on the floor and the room engulfs in flames as we exit the house. We are coming for you, Stefan, Caroline and Brie.

* * *

**Brie POV**

Currently Caroline and I are drinking away from a shared table with Klaus as Ray is chained to a wall with darts. Stefan is sitting at the table in front of us stirring a glass of drink mixed with wolfsbane. We have been watching Stefan torcher Ray all afternoon but Ray hasn't given up, yet. Stefan takes out the next dart and throws it at Ray again and it hits Ray in the throat "That one must of hurt." I hiss tipsy.

"You alright over there love?" Nik asks turning to face me.

"Perfect." I answer going back to my drink.

"Ray, you can end this right now, just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan asks again.

"I can't." Ray denies.

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan advises as a brunette woman appears in front of Klaus. I frown at seeing her so close.

I go to stand up to get her to back away from my man but Caroline stops me "just wait before you rip her head off." Caroline advises.

"Easier said than done, she's been eyeing him all afternoon." I argue.

"Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you." The brunette acknowledges as Stefan and Caroline over hear what they are saying.

"Tell me what they are saying?" I ask Caroline.

She nods as she listens in "You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon Salvatore at the farm house." She informs Klaus.

"The woman said that a few of her guys saw Damon at the house we were at last night." Caroline informs me.

I raise my brow "He's still following us?" I ask.

She nods "Well, thank you Claudine. You'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work." Klaus responds and dismisses the girl.

"Damon's still following our trail." I say appearing next to Klaus as does Stefan and Caroline.

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus responds.

Stefan grabs Klaus's arm "No, no let me handle it." Stefan begs.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asks him.

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back." Stefan answers.

"Do I?" Klaus questions further.

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." Stefan responds.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asks with a smile as he points to Ray and Caroline and I chuckle.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us any more." Stefan declares.

"Take Caroline with you." Klaus deals.

Stefan looks to Caroline about to object but "I'll make sure he comes back." Caroline accepts before Stefan can argue.

"What about our plans?" I ask.

"Damon had to ruin them." Caroline answers.

I growl "Make the threat meaningful." I order. "And Caroline?" I call out.

She comes back over. I pull her head to mine and whisper so Stefan can't here. "If you find out anything interesting let me know?" I ask her.

"Will do." She grins and Caroline walks off after Stefan.

"What was with the whisper?" Klaus asks me.

"Stefan is hiding something, I had this feeling all summer, and the first chance he get's he wants to go back home, I don't buy it." I answer.

"I'm sure if he is hiding something the truth will eventually come out." Nik finishes as he orders me another drink. "Now come on love let's enjoy your birthday." Klaus suggests and I hug him.

* * *

Whilst we are waiting for Caroline and Stefan to get back Nik and I are enjoying each other's company and I have had many more drinks. "You know keep things up, I might not be able to walk tomorrow." I announce.

"I can always carry you." Nik responds.

"Good, because if everything goes to plan and Ray eventually gives in, we will be walking towards the pack and I did not bring hiking shoes." I pout.

"I can always buy you knew ones." Klaus responds.

"That is true." I agree.

"God you make me sick." Ray hisses.

I turn to face him with a glare "You make me sick by just looking at you so shut up." I growl as Nik holds me back.

"How could a girl like you fall for a monster like him?" he continues.

"Because I'm just as bad." I answer standing up and grabbing one of the vervained darts "Now, stop talking you mutt." I order and throw the dart at him which connects with his left shoulder "Oh I missed your face." I pout.

"Bitch." He growls.

Nik stands up and grabs a couple darts and throws them at Ray's throat which all land in the same part "Watch what you say Ray." Nik warns darkly and Ray gulps struggling to breath. I start laughing seeing him in pain and Klaus picks me up and kisses me roughly "Love you babe." He says.

"Love you too." I retort and I kiss him again.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Stefan and I watch from a distance as Andie, Damon's human blood bag walks through the studio. Andie turns around ready to leave but a spot light suddenly points on her blinding her. "Hello?" Andie calls out. "Not cool. My retinas are burning." Andie adds and tries to step aside but the light follows her. "Okay seriously who'd...? What the hell are you doing?" Andie asks and there is no responds as the light goes out.

I flash forward and pull on a wire. "Hello, hello?" she yells out again. Andie starts to run but she trips over the wire I pulled and the lights flick back on and Stefan appears in front of the light and all she can see is his shadow. Andie tries to get up but I suddenly flash in front of her "Ohh, Caroline." She screams. "Oh my god, what are you doing here? We have been looking for you guys everywhere." She exclaims.

I ignore her as I look at her emotionlessly not responding. My eyes start to change and she screams as I lunge at her.

…

A little while later we finally hear Damon enter the studio and our plan is set in motion. I am currently holding onto Andie as she stands up on a rafter with me. "Andie." Damon calls out finally showing up. His phone rings and Damon answers it. "Party Central"

"Where are you?" says a voice and my eyes go wide. That's Elena, how is she alive? I feel my anger come through, so this is what Stefan's been hiding.

"Umm, by the punch bowl." Damon lies.

"Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet." Elena yells, wow still as bossy and bitchie as ever.

"Oh Oh, I gotta, gotta go break up beer pong." Damon lies again hanging up on Elena which takes a lot of guts to not laugh at. Damon walks further into the studio and sees his brother standing in the middle of the studio. "Stefan." Damon whispers.

"Hello brother." Stefan greets.

"You don't write, you don't call." Damon begins.

"We are going to need you to stop following us, you are causing some problems." Stefan warns.

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?" I ask loudly.

"No with Briana." He answers.

I notice the change in Damon's posture as Brie's name is mentioned, maybe he does like Brie more than he let's on. "What's this got to do with her?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"She was never on our side and she has been calling the shots with Klaus since day one, so now it's time to let us go." Stefan repeats.

"I saw your latest work in Tennessee, Caroline becoming a ripper too?" Damon asks.

"Why don't you ask her." Stefan responds and a light shines onto the rafters where I am standing holding onto Andie with one hand who I have compelled not to say a word.

"Hello Damon." I greet cockily.

"Blondie." He whispers.

"In the flesh." I grin.

"You've changed." Damon notices.

"I sure have Damon and it is great, I now get why you used to be the bad guy and feed off innocents, it's fun." I respond.

"So what you do whatever Klaus tells you to do now?" Damon asks.

"No, I do whatever I want to do, and I love it, I'm free." I respond.

"What about Brie, what does she think about this?" he asks me.

"She was the one that convinced me." I grin.

"What are you doing with Andie?" He asks me not wanting to talk about Brie.

"We need you to stop looking for us." Stefan answers.

"I can't do that, I have a birthday girl at home not going to stop." Damon responds.

"Well that's too bad, maybe we haven't been quiet clear. Andie." I compel.

"Damon? I can't move. She told me that I can't move." Andie exclaims frightened.

"No, no, no, it's okay, Andie. Stay calm. Not cool!" Damon growls.

"Aw, come on, it's a little cool. Hey Andie, you can move now." I compel and let go of her and she starts to step off the ledge.

"No! No, no, no, no, no NO!" Damon shouts and as he goes to save Andie Stefan flashes to Damon and holds him against the wall as he witnesses Andie hit the ground and her neck breaks. Stefan grabs hold of Damon by the throat "Let us go." Stefan yells and we flash off.

* * *

**Brie POV**

After torturing Ray some more and making out non stop and waiting for Caroline and Stefan to get back I am blind drunk. "I see three of you." I chuckle to Klaus.

"Alright love, you have been cut off." He says taking the drink from my hand. I pout at him "sorry love, you are going to be hating life tomorrow." He adds.

"Can't you just give me vampire blood?" I ask.

"It won't heal the hangover." He chuckles.

I then stand up "I need to pee." I announce.

"Careful." He warns as I stumble to the bathroom. I take not even three steps and I fall to the floor but two strong arms catch me before I hit the ground. "Alright, you arent walking on your own." He orders sitting me down as I lie my head on the table. "Now I have some business with Ray here stay here, until Caroline gets back." He orders and I salute. "Okay Ray." Klaus addresses walking over to the pool table where Ray is lying on. "It's a three step process. This is step one, I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus orders.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray asks.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus responds and bites into his wrist and shoves it in his mouth "You'll thank me for it later. There we go, attaboy!" Klaus encourages as Ray drinks.

Stefan and Caroline suddenly arrive back and I sit up. "Care." I squeal.

"My god." She chuckles.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asks.

"Step two, Ray." Klaus answers and snaps his neck. "You're back." Klaus acknowledges Stefan who has appeared by his side.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asks.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." Klaus responds.

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan lies.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does." Klaus warns then takes a step closer to Stefan "You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Klaus finishes. "Now go get something to eat, you look hungry." Klaus orders and Stefan exits the bar.

"What are you going to do with Brie?" Caroline asks who is struggling to hold me up.

"That's easy." He answers flashing over and scoops me up.

"We going?" I ask confused.

"Yes, love, just close your eyes." He suggests and I don't even have to be told to and my eyes close "She's had fun." Klaus informs Caroline.

"Sorry I couldn't spend the day with her." She apologies.

"You have been spending everyday with her, it's fine, she loves you endlessly." He responds.

"She loves you endlessly." Caroline retorts.

"Well she's been through a lot, we get one another." Nik continues.

"I get it now, it was like she was missing something, and she just needed to find it." Caroline adds.

"And are you happy now that your free of not being in the dopplegangers shadow?" he asks.

"About that there is something you should know?" Caroline announces.

"What?" Nik asks as he carries me in his arms outside of the bar.

"I can't tell you here but when there are no prying ears I'll tell you." Caroline answers eyeing Stefan.

Klaus seems to get the message. "Can you get Ray?" He asks Caroline. Caroline nods and gathers the dead wolf and walks out of the bar.


	16. Chapter 15

After a messy night of drinking I slowly wake up in Klaus's SUV to a severe hangover. I sit up groaning and see I am alone. I look around the car and see a note in the front seat: _Gone hunting be back shortly, Love Klaus._

I slowly step out of the car stretching my legs and the sun immediately hits me and I cover my eyes. "Shit." I mumble. I take not even a couple steps and feel like I am about to gag. I run over to the bushes nearby and bend over emptying out my stomach contents. Once finished I wipe my mouth with my wrist and sit down in the shade. I have no idea how long they have been gone. After a couple minutes of sitting I can feel another vom coming so I bend back over in the bushes and belch out another. I hear a whooshing sound and someone pulls back my hair. I look up and see its Caroline. "First or second?" she asks.

"Second." I answer rolling onto my back. " I feel like shit." I complain.

"Do you need anything?" she asks.

"Water." I answer.

Caroline flashes over to the car and pulls out a water and brings it over "How long have you been awake?" she asks.

"Not long, I woke up and went to stretch my legs then well the next thing I am doing is throwing up in the bushes." I joke. "Do you have a hair tie?" I ask.

She nods taking one off her wrist "Here."

"Thanks. Where is Klaus and Stefan?" I ask.

"Still hunting, I finished and wanted to head back before you woke up, but I guess you beat me to it. I also have Advil for you." She announces.

"I won't take it until I'm finished being sick." I comment.

"Just take your time; we have time before we have to leave." Caroline responds. I lie back down and just shut my eyes. After several minutes of lying down I start to sit up and as I stand I stumble a bit. "Wow." Caroline whispers.

"Sorry." I apologies.

"You sure you want to come with us?" she asks.

I nod "I need to be there, I'm the only one that can calm Nik down if he has a temper tantrum." I respond. Once my dizzy spell is over I look around and start to walk back to the car "Where is the wolf?" I ask.

"Dead." She answers.

"Like dead, dead or in transition?" I ask.

"Hasn't woken up yet." She answers.

I hear footsteps and turn around to see Nik and Stefan walking over. I finally make it to the car and lean on it. I can see the chuckle form on Nik's mouth. "Not feeling so good?" he teases.

I send him a glare "If you arrived two minutes earlier you would not want to have been here." I respond.

"Were you sick?" he asks concerned.

I nod "Yep."

"How do you feel now?" he asks.

"Like shit." I answer "But the day goes on." I add. I suddenly feel sick again. "Oh shit." I sware and run over to the bushes and empty my stomach contents again.

Klaus flashes over and holds back my hair and looks at me in concern. "Let it out love." He whispers.

"Is she usually like this once she drinks?" Stefan asks Caroline.

Caroline nods "Only if she drinks a lot and last night she drank a lot." Caroline answers as I wipe my mouth.

"Come on love let's get you out of the sun." Klaus says pulling me up and helps me into the car.

* * *

A couple hours later we arrive at the mountains where Ray's pack will be. I am starting to feel a little better but I still feel weak. "How do you feel love?" Nik asks me.

"Better, but I'm going to have to go slow." I respond.

"You don't have to walk I can carry you." He reminds me.

"Yes you can but when you turn up at the campsite do you really want these wolves to see you caring me?" I ask.

"Fair point." He responds "Caroline can carry you." He suggests.

I laugh "Only if it's really steep." I joke.

"Come on let's go." Klaus orders and we get out of the car and gather Ray who Stefan has put over his shoulders.

* * *

A little while later we are walking up the mountains I have dismounted of Caroline and have started to walk because I am starting to feel better. "Thanks." I thank her.

"Any time, you would do the same for me." She responds as we continue walking.

Up ahead we see Klaus in the front and Stefan with Ray on his shoulders. Stefan has been brooding this whole walk and it's starting to get on my nerves, just man up and get over it. You made a deal with Klaus so live with it. "You okay?" Klaus yells out to me.

"I'm good babe." I yell back.

"Caroline?" he asks.

"I'm good." She responds.

"Stefan what about you is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asks teasing Stefan.

"I'm fine." Stefan responds.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down." Klaus continues to tease which Caroline and I chuckle at.

"Speaking of water." I comment to Caroline.

"Here." She says tossing me a bottle.

"You are a gem." I thank.

"You know, I get that we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan responds.

"So much brooding Stefan." I comment. "Your self-loathing is suffocating you." I add.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan responds boldly.

"You were the one that made the deal with Klaus so don't you dare complain, if it werent for Klaus your brother would be dead, so suck it up and move on." I respond back just as boldly and walk past him and hug Klaus.

"Brie is right, you complain and brood to much, just enjoy it, I mean you are the ripper of montogomery for a reason." Caroline adds.

Stefan sends us a glare which we laugh at "Soon enough Stefan you'll get over it." I comment.

"How much further." Stefan asks.

"Not to long, as a matter of fact we are here now." Klaus grins as we enter a camp.

Stefan drops Ray on the ground as the pack surround us in confusion and shock. A woman runs over to Ray "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" the woman asks.

Klaus finally appears with Caroline and I in tow "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." Klaus introduces himself.

"You're the hybrid." The woman whispers.

"Great you've heard of me, fantastic." Klaus smiles clapping his hands together.

* * *

Caroline and I take a seat as Klaus begins to talk to the pack of wolves who are standing still. "It's fascinating, actually a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus explains just as Ray bults awake. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus praises.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asks.

"Stefan? Caroline I think this is where you two take over." Klaus calls out and Caroline walks over to Stefan.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan asks the pack.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?: Caroline adds surveying the pack.

"What about her?" the woman speaks out.

Klaus glares "She is untouchable." He answers.

I grin at his protectiveness and search the crowd and notice a male in a white t-shirt is trying to hide. I smirk "You over there." I yell out getting everyone's attention.

He seems to halt in shock "There's one." Caroline smirks as Klaus rushes over to the male human and bites into his forearm. Caroline grabs the male and throws him on the ground in front of Ray and Stefan who is eyeing the blood. The woman goes to stop but Klaus stops her. "If you don't drink Ray, we will." Caroline warns. "And the problem is that he doesn't know how to stop." Caroline finishes.

The girl still tries to get past Klaus but to no avail. "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." Klaus announces.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." The woman glares.

"Wrong choice." Klaus responds as he gives the woman her blood as Ray grabs the mans arm and drinks from it. "She'll thank me for that later." Klaus mumbles and snaps her neck killing her. "Okay, who's next?" Klaus asks as his eyes turn yellow and his fangs blare out.

* * *

After killing all the wolves Klaus goes over to the male human and compels him "There. Good as new. Now you relax, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

From my seated position I turn to see Ray close by sitting on a rock and doesn't look good, he is shivering and rocking and I don't think that is supposed to happen. "They're dead. They're all dead." Ray mumbles.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus comments.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asks.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." I answer for Klaus who gives me a knowing smirk.

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asks trying to get more information.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus explains.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asks.

"Well Stefan, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." I respond.

Stefan turns to look at me and gives me a look and laughs "So that's why Klaus is keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asks me.

I turn to look at Ray and see his eyes are bleeding. Okay that definitely should not happen. "You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Klaus answers as he notices Ray's eyes too. "Something's wrong." Klaus notices.

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asks.

"Well, obviously." Klaus mumbles.

"It's okay Klaus we will figure this out." I try to calm him down seeing that he's getting frustrated.

Ray turns to Klaus "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?"

"Some master race." Stefan comments.

"Lose the attitude." Klaus warns just as the first woman wakes up. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus orders.

Derek gets up and Ray snarls and he jumps up pushing me off my seat as Caroline catches me. "Shit." I shout as Ray runs off.

Klaus looks at me frustrated and angry "Stefan go get him." Klaus orders Stefan. "You okay love?" Klaus asks me.

"I'm fine. You should go after Stefan make sure he gets back." I suggest.

"I'll watch her Klaus." Caroline assures him.

"Fine I'll be right back." Klaus promises and flashes off after Stefan.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I flash after Ray and jump on him and tackle him to the ground. As I am wrestling him Ray bites me and flashes off. I am about to run after him when I hear familiar voices and my eyes go wide. "How you doing?" Damon asks.

"Fine." Elena answers.

"You know, I could help you." Damon offers.

"No, thanks." Elena denies.

"Just one little whoosh." Damon continues.

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." Elena responds.

"What are you guys, twelve?" Alaric asks the bickering couple.

I peer on a cliff and see them in the distance. I hear someone behind me and it's Klaus. I start to go past Klaus so he won't see them "Where did Ray go?" he asks.

"He, uh he got away. Forget him. Let's go." I try to persuade him.

He looks to my arm and sees my bite. He smirks "Hmm a fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." He comments.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." I ask.

"I tell you what, you find Ray, I'll then heal you." He responds

"You can't be serious." I comment.

"I'd hurry because that bite looks nasty." Klaus suggests and flashes off. Thank god he didn't see Elena, I have to keep it a secret as I think I just found out why the transition failed.

* * *

**Brie POV**

It's nightime in the camp and everyone has awoken and drank blood but they all look like Ray. I don't know how this is failed but this should not be happening. I turn to see Klaus is holding Derek "bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." Klaus says as Klaus drains his blood. The woman who Klaus turned second stands across from Klaus glaring and her eyes are bleeding. "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." Klaus warns as he looks around and see's all the wolves staggering around camp. "Bloody hell. Caroline I want you to guard Brie." Klaus orders.

"Will do." Caroline responds as she backs me up.

"This shouldn't be happening." I say aloud.

"Something is wrong." Caroline agrees.

"Klaus be careful." I plead as I watch Klaus look around the circle. Klaus suddenly flashes and starts killing Hyrbids that are lunging at him. Some fall to the ground dead. "Okay, this really shouldn't be happening." I repeat as I see all the hyrbids are dead and Klaus looks angry. "Nik." I turn to him just as Stefan walks into the camp with a dead Ray over his shoulders. Stefan looks at the site and his eyes wide.

"What happened?" he asks.

"They went rabid. Some of them Klaus killed, the others just bled out. In the end they're all dead." I answer as I can see Klaus is about to lose it.

He suddenly screams and throws the beer in his hand "I did everything I was told!" I walk over to him and pull his face to me trying to get him to calm down. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger." Klaus lists as I hold him.

"Listen to me, we will find answers." I tell him.

Stefan stands there looking uncomfortable. Caroline walks up to us and nods "We will." Caroline agrees.

Caroline turns to Stefan but Stefan isn't paying attention as he is looking on the ground trying not to act suspicous. I notice this look and mouth to her "What?"

"Tell you and Klaus later." She mouths.

I nod. "Nik you will find the answers." I repeat.

He finally eyes me and nods then turns to Stefan and notices he doesn't look well. "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying and you don't want to heal me." Stefan responds as Klaus see's Ray's body. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." Stefan explains.

Klaus turns towards me and I nod at him and he sighs "It should have worked." He whispers and grabs a empty bottle of beer. He bites into his hand and drans his blood into the bottle and hands it to Stefan. "Bottoms up we're leaving and we are going to find answers." Klaus says and he grabs my hand and walks off.

* * *

Once in a hotel I am on the bed on my phone when the door to our room knocks. I stand up and open it to find Caroline outside. "Hey." I greet her.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

"Sure." I accept and she steps inside "Whats up?" I ask.

"You know how I mouthed to you I will tell you something later?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Well I think you and Klaus should know." Caroline continues.

Klaus steps out of the bathroom "So are you going to tell me what you were going to tell me the other nigh?" Klaus asks Caroline.

She nods "What were you going to tell him?" I ask.

"What I am going to tell you, I just couldn't infront of Stefan." She explains.

"Well go on." I encourage.

"You know when you sent me with Stefan to make sure he came back after we warned Damon?" she asks.

"Yes." We both answer.

"Well when I was there I heard an interesting thing." She answers.

"What?" I ask.

"When we were waiting for Damon to show up his phone rang and well there was someone on the other line." She continues.

"Caroline just tell us." I urge.

"It was Elena." She announces.

Klaus's eyes go wide "She's alive." I respond.

"Yes, she must have found a way to survive." Caroline explains.

"Did anyone tell you?" I ask.

"I was with Jenna all night so no, I had no idea, I mean I knew they were looking for ways but the last I heard was that Damon fed her blood." Caroline explains.

"I remember that so is she a vampire?" I ask turning to Klaus.

"I don't think so." Caroline responds.

"Why are you telling us this?" Klaus asks who hasn't said anything until now.

"Because, I thought she was dead and I was actually loving the fact and now she's alive and the coincidence that she is alive and your hybrids don't work, what are the odds." Caroline responds.

"I knew Stefan was hiding something." I sigh.

"So what do we do?" Caroline asks.

"We keep doing what we are doing, we play along, and see if Stefan slips up." Klaus answers. "Caroline thank you for telling us." Klaus thanks as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I have a theory." I speak up.

"What?" he asks.

"Well assuming that you used Elena's blood in the ritual don't you think you would need her blood to turn hybrids?" I ask.

"I don't know, but that is something we are going to find out." Klaus responds. "We are still going to Chicago to get answers." Klaus adds.

"OMG we are going to Chicago." Caroline queals.

"You will love it." I tell her.

"You been?" she asks.

"Nik took me there." I answer turning to Nik with a smile.

"So what's the plan in Chicago?" Caroline asks.

"You are going to learn some stuff about Stefan that you didn't know and we are going to see a witch of mine." He answers. "So sleep well, we leave first thing." Klaus finishes.

"I'll let you guys sleep, see you tomorrow." She says.

"Thanks for telling us Caroline." I thank her.

"You are my best friend I will always be on your side." She smiles and leaves.

Once Caroline has left I turn to face Nik "What are you thinking?" I ask.

"I'm thinking Stefan was a fool to hide something like this from us, did he really think we weren't going to find out?" he asks.

"I don't know what he thinks but if you bring back his memories maybe he will have a change of heart." I suggest.

"Now enough talking." Klaus orders and flashes over to me. "More action." He whispers and attaches his lips to mine.

"I love you." I tell him.

"Love you too." He responds and kisses me again and I get lost in his touch.


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**Please read and review.**

**Anna x**

* * *

**Damon POV**

I am fixing up myself up a drink contemplating the disaster that happened in the mountains. I hear my phone ringing. "You're interrupting my drink." I mumble into the phone.

"Miss me?" says a familiar voice.

"Katherine." I confirm. "Where are you?" I ask.

"Lurking outside your window, pining away." She answers and I instantly roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask straight out.

"I'm homesick. What have I missed?" she asks.

"Well, Stefan, Blondie and Brie are still with Klaus and Elena thinks we can still save Stefan." I answer.

"I'm guessing Brie being with Klaus must have sucked for you." She teases.

"I think he's compelled her." I say.

She chuckles "You are delusional Damon, you should get over it, but don't worry you still have Elena." She continues.

"Katherine stop." I warn.

"What you know I'm right, and you've given up on finding them." She adds.

"I didn't give up, I haven't all summer, I just don't know where they are." I yell.

"Hmm." She teases.

"What do you know?" I ask. "Are you trialing them?"

"A hybrid who wants me dead, and two vampire sidekicks off the rails, I couldn't be further away." Katherine responds.

"Which means you know exactly where they are. " I continue.

"All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers." Katherine informs me.

"And how do you know that?" I ask dryly.

"Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you." Katherine responds.

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for them?" I ask.

"I could care less about Brie as she is a bitch." She responds.

"Well at least she knows it." I respond.

"You are still hung up on her aren't you?" she asks. I don't reply "I take the silence as a yes." She comments.

"Listen just tell me where they are?" I ask.

* * *

**Brie POV**

We arrive in Chicago and get out of the SUV. I turn to look around remembering the last time I was here. I then see Caroline in awe. "Welcome to Chicago." I tell her.

"It's so busy here." She comments.

"Welcome back to Chicago Stefan." Klaus welcomes Stefan.

Stefan looks around confused "What are we doing here?" Stefan asks.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Klaus smirks.

"I blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." He whispers.

"Well that is a crying shame." I respond. "When I heard about all the details it made you sound like a legend." I add.

"Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was Prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." Klaus explains.

_Flashback Chicago 1920_

_Stefan is in a car making out with a girl but then he drinks her blood and kills her. He gets out of the car, removes the blood from his lips, and walks down the street. He enters a bar and pats the dorman on the shoulder. The owner of the bar is on stage and eyes him. "Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore? _

_"__Save me a dance, Gloria." Stefan yells out and goes to grab some champagne but I blonde lady takes it. "Ooh. Please, help yourself." Stefan smirks._

_"__Oh, I always do." Rebekah responds and leans in closer to him and whispers as her face changes into her vampire features "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." Rebekah warns and goes to leave but he grabs her arm_

_"__No, no, who are you?" he asks curiously._

_She doesn't respond and just puts a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet and she walks away._

_End Flashback_

"Who was the girl?" Caroline asks.

"You'll find out." Klaus grins and takes a look around the city "Chicago was a magical place." Klaus finishes.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan responds.

"Going to get down to business then?" Klaus asks.

"Why are we still with you, we had our fun but your hybrids failed, I mean don't you want to move on?" he asks him.

I turn to Caroline who nods "I am here because I am experiencing what I really am, and from that little snippet you have a whole other side of you, and I can't wait to see him." Caroline grins.

"What happened to you?" he whispers.

"I opened up to what I really am, I'm not human any more, I can be who I am without people judging me." She answers.

"What about your mom?" he asks.

"I write her letters." She frowns.

"Enough, we are going to see my favourite witch. If anyone can help us with the hybrid problem it's her." Klaus announces and walks towards a bar.

I send Caroline a smile "Don't listen to him." I whisper. She smiles as one of Klaus's henchman opens the bar door and we walk inside.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I wake up in my room turning over. "Rise and shine sleepy head." Damon whispers as I lean my head on his chest. I sit up suddenly. "Damon, what are you doing?" I shriek.

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." Damon jokes.

"Ugh, oh my god." I screech and turn to look at the alarm. "Really, six am. Do you have nothing better to do?" I ask dryly.

"Fine don't come with me to save Stefan. See ya." Damon announces and that gets me to wake up.

"Wait, wait, you you know where he is?" I ask.

"Windy city." He announces.

"Chicago, he's there. Is he still with Klaus?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers.

"What about Brie is she dead yet?" I ask darkly.

"Look you have to get over your hatred for her, it makes wrinkles." He teases.

"This isnt a joke." I yell.

"No it's not." He agrees darkly.

"Why can't you see she played us?" I ask.

He doesn't respond "What you need to get Elena, is that someone outsmarted you, and it just had to be your twin that you bullied your entire life." Damon responds.

"I can't believe you are falling for this." I groan.

"I havent fallen for anything, all I want is for my brother back." He responds.

"So do I." I agree.

"Good, so pack your things we are leaving shortly." He orders and leaves the room. God, all summer he's been repeating things about how Brie must be compelled and isnt in her right mind set. I underestimated her but not now. She doesn't know I'm alive so that gives me an edge. And if I ever see her again, it will be the last thing she ever did.

…

In Damon's car we are on our way to Chicago. "I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last momento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon says as I touch my necklace.

"It's an antique like you." I joke.

Damon retreives an old diary from the backseat "Here, read this." He says handing it to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It paints a pretty picture of Stefan's first experiences in Chicago." He answers.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." I respond.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." He continues.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." I respond.

He chuckles "Now you are delusional. What you are about to read is some of his worst days." He explains opening the diary. "Here's one. March 12, 1922." He reads. "_I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood. In places I don't recognize. With women I don't remember."_ Damon then looks at me "Ahh! I'm shocked Stefan's not a virgin?" he teases.

I snatch the diary from him "Eyes on the road." I order and I open the journal and begin to read.

_Flashback Chicago 1920_

_In Gloria's bar Gloria is singing a song. A waiter is pouring champagne on a champagne tower. Rebekah is dnacing with a man but is looking at Stefan who is at the bar drinking. She stops and joins stefan "Sorry to crash the fun boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you." She scolds. _

_"__I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?" Stefan says arrogantly as his friends laugh. _

_Rebekah touches his face and smirks "It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." _

_Rebekah goes to leave but Stefan stops her "Ahem. Hey, hey. You ever going to tell me your name?" Stefan asks. _

_"__Sure. When you earn it. Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it." Rebekah orders and goes back to the dance floor to dance with the man._

"Wow this seems like a completely different Stefean." I mumble.

"Told you, you hardly know who the real Stefan is." Damon responds and we continue driving as I reflect on who this Rebekah is.

* * *

**Brie POV**

We all walk into a bar and it's quiet and empty. "Looks familiar doesn't it." Klaus asks Stefan.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan responds confused.

"You've been here before?" Caroline asks.

"You've got to be kidding me." Says a unfamiliar voice.

We turn around to see a woman appear from the shadows. Klaus grins. "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender" Klaus begins to tell a joke.

But the woman stops him "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

The woman turns to Stefan "I remember you." She remembers.

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be?" Stefan asks.

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" Gloria asks.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus informs us.

I never met gloria but she seems powerful. I turn to Caroline who is confused.

"Who's this?" Gloria asks Caroline.

"I'm Caroline." She answers. "If you remember Stefan in the 20s how are you alive?" she asks.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." She explains.

"And now who is this?" Gloria asks looking at me curiously like she knows me.

"This is Brie." Klaus introduces.

"The Briana?" she questions.

"In the flesh." I respond.

"Klaus here doesn't stop talking about you." She informs me.

I turn to Klaus "Does he?" I grin.

"What brings you here shouldn't you be enjoying life?" she asks me.

"Oh I am." I grin.

"Stefan why don't you fix us all up a drink from behind the bar?" Klaus asks.

"Sure." He mumbles and goes to the bar.

"You look ravishing by the way." Klaus tells Gloria.

"Stop. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hyrbids? That kind of news travels." She responds.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus asks.

Gloria turns to look at me as Stefan overhears "Obviously you did something wrong."

"Hey leave Brie out of it." Klaus warns.

"She might be a clue." She continues.

"No." Klaus denies.

"Look every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old we'd have to contact the witch who created it." Gloria informs him.

I turn to Klaus but he doesn't give anything away. "Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead."

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria orders.

Stefan sees a photo on the wall and pulls it off staring at it. "Rebekah. Well she's a bit preoccupied." Klaus responds.

"She has what I need, bring her to me." Gloria orders again.

"What is this?" Stefan asks getting our attention.

We walk over to the bar and Stefan shows us a photo of Klaus and him looking friendly, Caroline even seems shocked. "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus grins.

"But this is me with you." Stefan confirms and Klaus grins some more.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Arriving in Chicago I head straight to Stefan's old apartment. For Elena to get it through her head that Stefan isn't the person she thinks he is. "Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asks in disgust.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." I announce and she squints. "You were the one that wants to save him just make sure your up for it, because the Stefan you were with isnt this Stefan." I warn her.

"I can handle it, let's just find him please." She begs.

I nod and break open the door and push it open "Here we are Stefan's second personality home." I show her.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena notices looking around the small room.

"Tour isnt over yet." I continue and go towards a wall shelf next to the fridge. I put my hands on the edge of the panel and pull. The panel swivels and opens up to reveal a dark black room. I motion for her to enter and turn on the light. Elena takes a few seconds to adjust and see's alcholo on the shelves in the back.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena jokes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, look harder." I direct.

Elena steps closer and sees a list of names starting with Giuseppe Salvatore, John Beach, Randy Smith, Danah Leach, Terrilyn Henson, Catherine Marid, Matthew Wagner, Michael Reddinton, Christian David, Dianne Wagner, Ashley Holliday. "It's a list of names." She sees.

"Mm-hmm." I confirm.

"Are these all of his victims?" She asks shocked as she examines the three columns of names.

"Are you still handling it?" I ask her.

She steps out of the room shaken. "He killed all those people?" she asks.

"Yep, and this was with his humanity on." I continue.

"What were you doing in the 20s then?" she asks trying to change the subject.

"I was around, Chicago's a big city I could avoid him." I answer and go to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"To his old stomping ground." I answer.

"I'm coming with you." She says.

I chuckle "uh no you arent, Klaus is in town and if one of his lackies sees you, you are dead, so stay here, whip up a plan and I'll come back when I find him." I tell her. "Don't leave." I order and leave her alone. Now off to find a twin that has some explaining to do.

* * *

**Brie POV**

After leaving the bar and the initial shock of Stefan finding out he was friends with Klaus we arrive at a warehouse where Klaus's coffins are. "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asks.

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus clues.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan continues to ask questions.

"I'm a little busy right now, so memory lane will have to wait." Klaus responds.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan bellows.

Caroline and I look at each other shocked that he was talking to Klaus this way. "Someone is getting mad." Caroline teases.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Klaus explains.

_Flashback 1920 Chicago._

_Stefan is drinking blood from a women at a booth. Rebekah joins in on the other side of her neck. Suddenly __Rebekah and Stefan kiss. He notices her her necklace. "That's beautiful." He compliements._

_"__A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." Rebekah responds._

_"__And is it?" Stefan asks._

_"__It brought me love, didn't it?" Rebekah questions._

_Klaus suddenly arrives and takes her arm. "It's late Rebekah, we're leaving." He announces. _

_She tugs out of his grip "Get off me!" she yells._

_Stefan gets up ready for a fight. "Who is this guy?" Stefan asks darkly._

_"__Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah warns. _

_Stefan is standing behind Rebekah with his hand on her shoulder protectively. "So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go." Klaus addresses. _

_"__Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah denies._

_"__No, you're my sister, which means you have to do as I say." Klaus responds and pulls her over to him._

_End of Flashback_

"Your sister. So I knew another Original vampire." Stefan asks even more confused.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus responds as he walks over to a number of coffins.

"Did you know about this?" Stefan asks me.

"I know everything." I grin and follow Nik as he opens one of the coffins. Inside is his sister Rebekah with a dagger in her chest. He smiles down at her and gently touches her face. "So this is Rebekah?" I ask curious.

"Yes, and she would get along well with you." He responds.

"I don't recognise her." Stefan says.

"Don't tell her that, Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus advices as he pulls out the dagger. "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus says impatiently. "She's being dramatic." He adds.

"Look why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on. I mean obviously you want me here for a reason." Stefan asks.

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus answers.

"Do I?" Stefan questions.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus smirks.

_Flashback Chicago 1920_

_Klaus is sitting in the bar on one side of a table with Stefan and Rebekah on the other. __"__So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus asks. _

_"__Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist." Rebekah advises._

_"__Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asks._

_"__Well, let's see, I killed most of them." Klaus smirks._

_"__But not all." Rebekah adds._

_"__And you're okay with that?" Stefan asks._

_"__Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." Rebekah explains and touches Klaus's hand just as a man stops by their table. _

_"__Where the hell's my wife?" the man asks._

_"__I don't know. I give up." Stefan jokes._

_"__You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." The man threatens. _

_"__Ooh!" Klaus mumbles as Rebekah laughs._

_"__Lila? Lila?" Stefan calls over a woman. "Come here for a second."_

_"__Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving." The man orders and grabs his wifes arm. _

_The man is about to leave but Stefan reaches his arm out and stops him "Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." Stefan compels. _

_The man sits down next to Klaus and Lila next to Stefan. He takes off her glove and takes a pen knife from his jacket pocket. __"__Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah teases._

_"__What the hell are you doing?" the man asks._

_Klaus looks on intrigued. Stefan cuts Lila's wrist and the blood pours into a champagne glass. Klaus and Rebekah smile. __"__Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan compels and Lila gets up and leaves. Stefan turns to the man in front of him who is frightened. "I'd like you to join me for a drink." Stefan invites. _

_Stefan passes the glass containing his wife's blood "What kind of sick freaks are you?" The man asks scared. _

_"__I said, drink!" Stefan compels. The man shakily raises the glass to his lips and takes a sip of his wife's blood. He coughs. __"__I didn't catch your name." Stefan asks. _

_"__Go to hell." The man yells._

_Klaus laughs loudly "Do you want another sip?" Stefan threatens._

_"__Liam. Liam Grant." Liam answers. _

_"__Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam." Stefan orders and Klaus clinks his glass on Liams and Liam shakily raises it to his lips. "Finish it." Stefan orders and Liam swallows the blood in one gulp._

_End Flashback_

"Wow Stefan not so mister nice guy." Caroline says shocked. "You made us believe you were the good Salvatore." She adds.

"I was just as shocked as you are, the guy that was in Mystic Falls with Elena and around our friends is just a joke, the real Stefan Salvatore is someone that lives off playing with people." I add.

"I was your number one fan." Klaus finishes.

Stefan walks away and holds his hand to his head and deep down he knows this is true. "Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asks.

Klaus walks over to a guard and comepls "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's Bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." Klaus then grabs my arm and we begin to leave.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus answers.

"How?" Stefan asks.

"We're going to your old apartment." Klaus grins and we leave the warehouse.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I enter Gloria's bar and see the bar is full of customers. I see Gloria behind the counter. She lifts her head up and sees me. "Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place." Gloria acknowledges.

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." I joke.

"I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." Gloria responds.

"You've seen him?" I ask.

"Yes, with Klaus and a blonde vampire and the doppelganger." She explains.

"So Brie was with him?" I ask.

"Yes, and he wouldn't let me even talk to her." She explains. "I'm guessing twins." She guesses.

"Yes." I reply. "Do you know where they went?" I ask.

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me." She answers.

"Gloria." I say as she pushes a glass of alcohol towards me. I take her hand "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" I ask.

Gloria removes her hand "I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." Gloria denies.

* * *

**Brie POV**

Caroline, Klaus, Stefan and I arrive at an old apartment complex. It looks like no one is around. We walk up to a door which I presume is Stefan's apartment. Klaus pushes the door open and peers inside. "What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" he asks feeling something off.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asks as we step inside.

Caroline and I look around the room and we start to investigate the book shelf. Suddenly Caroline stops and puts her head to the shelf hearing something faint. She dials in on her sense and hears a heart beat. She takes in the scent and can tell it's human. She walks over to the bed and looks out the window and takes out her phone: _There is someone else in here. _She sends out a text to me.

I see my phone buzz and take it out of my pocket seeing it's from Caroline. I frown when I see what's in the text. "Who?" I ask.

She shrugs not knowing and Klaus seems to notice our interaction. "Everything okay?" he asks.

"Yep." I answer and quickly message him. _There is someone else in here. _

He looks at his phone and grins: _I already know._

_Who is it? _I ask in the text.

_Elena._ He answers

How stupid can that girl be. "Why are we here again?" Stefan asks getting us back on track.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood, I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus explains.

"To write it all down." He chimes in.

"That is just creepy." I say aloud.

"No it's clever, and you my friend got to relive the kill over and over again." Klaus continues and opens a door that was blended into the shelf. Elena must be in there. Klaus knows she's here so why isnt he doing anything? Maybe for a better time.

"Do you believe him now?" I ask as Stefan steps in side. Stefan enters and when he peers inside we see his body tense and we know he's spotted Elena. Klaus purposely stands on the other side of the shelf. I glance at Caroline "What a stupid idiot." I mouth.

She chuckles "Look what I found." Stefan announces as Stefan retrieves a bottle from inside. Still trying to play us for a fool, there is a hybrid and another vampire in here, how could you think we could be so dumb. "1918. Single malt." He informs us.

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." He suggests as Stefan closes the closet.

"You three mind if I ditch you for a bit whilst you feed?" I ask.

"Where you going?" Caroline asks.

"To get some human food." I answer. "I'll meet you back at Glorias." I tell them.

"You don't want me to come with you?" Caroline asks.

"No, I already know what Stefan did, you learn have fun, I'll meet you later." I repeat.

"Be careful." Klaus warns.

"I will." I smile and leave them.

* * *

When I get out of the apartment I head down one of the main streets and look at the shops from outside. I hear a flashing noise and turn around and come face to face with pericing blue eyes. Damon Salvatore. "You have got to be the most stupid vampire ever." I tell him.

"You betrayed us." He says.

I laugh "Oh Damon, that's old news."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I wanted revenge you should know what that is like." I tell him. "I mean wishing your brother an eternity of misery." I explain.

"You wanted to kill Elena." He continues.

"Oh honey I did." I lie playing out that I don't know.

He looks at me confused "Why would you do this?" he asks.

"To help my boyfriend." I answer.

"You could have seriosuly hurt your loved ones." He responds.

"Oh Damon the only one that was in trouble was Elena and whoever decided to be stupid enough to try and save her." I continue.

"You played us." He adds.

"Yes I did, now can I go now?" I ask.

"What so you can go off to your boyfriend?" he asks.

"Him as well as your brother and Caroline, you know, I knew you were the good brother, Stefan was bad in the 20s, I mean I saw the list at his old apartment." I announce.

"You were there." He says loudly.

"Yes, me, Caroline, Stefan oh and Klaus." I grin.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"We didn't do anything, we were just trying to get Stefan to remember his time in the 20s that's all." I answer.

"You didn't see anyone there?" he asks.

"Nope." I answer. "Now if you excuse me I was going to find some food." I say walking past him.

"I'm surprised Klaus left you on your own." He says.

I turn to face him "I can look after myself if you havent noticed, and if something were to happen to me, all I have to do is scream and he would come running." I grin and walk away "Enjoy chicago Damon, try not to get yourself killed." I tease and walk off.

* * *

Arriving back at Gloria's with a hotdog in hand and after running into Damon I find Caroline at the bar drinking, and Klaus and Stefan talking. "You are back." Caroline notices.

"I am." I smile biting into the bun.

"You didn't get to eat?" Caroline asks.

"No I ran into someone." I announce.

Gloria makes her way out and sees us seated at the bar. "Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asks Klaus.

"She'll be here, I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus responds taking his drinks. Klaus turns to me "How was your time alone?" he asks me.

"Good." I smile.

"See your hungry love." He notices.

"Well this is what keeps me alive, so." I joke and turn to see Stefan brooding. "What's with you Stefan? I thought Chicago was your playground." I ask him. He turns and glares at me and I raise my hands up in advance "Maybe you need another human to drink so you don't brood as much." I suggest.

"Don't anger him love." Klaus advises.

"It's fun." I pout and Caroline chuckles.

"So is this why you brought me here Klaus to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asks.

I laugh "It's funny how at the time you didn't think that and all of a sudden you play this high school teenager and you think everything is horrible, seriously Stefan, man up." I scold and stand up. "But he doesn't need a wingman now, he has me." I grin.

He holds me to him and smiles "I do, but times with him were fun." He explains as he slides a shot glass to Stefan.

_Flashback Chicago 1920_

_Klaus and Stefan are at the counter drinking. __"__They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are." Stefan explains. _

_"__What? An abomination?" Klaus asks._

_"__No. A king." Stefan answers._

_Klaus smiles "Look at us. Two sad orphans." Klaus mentions as he see's Rebekah staring at them. "_

_My sister fancies you, you know." Klaus informs him. _

_"__Mmm!" Stefan responds._

_"__But I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad." Klaus warns as they laugh. _

_"__I appreciate the advice." Stefan thanks._

_"__And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you she can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." Klaus continues. _

_"__You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you." Stefan admits and holds up his shot glass in cheers._

_End Flashback_

Klaus raises his shot glass "To friendship." Klaus grins and they klink shots.

"How sweet." Caroline chuckles.

"Come on Care, shots for you and me." I suggest which she cheers in response.

* * *

After several shots Caroline and I are tipsy and we are listening in on Stefan and Klaus's conversation. "So I'm confused if we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire? Huh?" Stefan asks.

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus answers.

_Flashback Chicago 1920_

_Stefan and Rebekah are dancing. Klaus looks at them with a smile from his table. Suddenly he senses something and looks around. A moment later bullets start flying all through the room. Rebekah and Stefan crouch down and hide behind the bar. Stefan takes one of the bullets from the ground. __"__They're using wooden bullets. They know." Stefan notices._

_"__That means he's here." Rebekah whispers._

_"__Who? Who's here?" Stefan asks._

_Klaus briskly walks over to them __"__Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart." Klaus yells. _

_Rebekah gets up and grabs her __"__What the hell is going on?"_

_"__Stefan!" Rebekah yells._

_"__Go!" Klaus yells._

_Stefan notices Rebekah's necklace lying on the floor. Stefan is about to crouch down and take it when Klaus interrupts him to talk with him. __"__Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here." Klaus apologises. _

_"__What are you talking about?" Stefan asks confused._

_"__You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." Klaus compels and flashes off._

_End flashback _

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan questions.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus explains as he drainks his glass.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks unless you're running from someone." Stefan clues in.

"Alright story times over." I yell out.

Stefan turns his head and see's Damon who motions for him to comver over. "I need another drink." Stefan announces.

"We are at a bar." Caroline mutters.

"A real one." He answers and leaves.

I turn to Klaus and he looks worried "hey, don't worry." I whisper.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asks.

"Nothing." I lie, I can't tell her yet. This is something Klaus has to do.

"Alright, last call. Drink 'em up!" Gloria yells out.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now." Klaus mentions and turns to face Damon who is sitting down.

"Oh honey I've been called worse." Damon responds. "Brie, Blondie." He greets us.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Caroline asks.

"Getting my brother back." He answers.

"How sad, you see I'm torn, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die; otherwise you wouldn't be here, so." Klaus begins.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill-seeker." Damon comments.

"Oh Damon you shouldn't have come after us." Caroline warns as Klaus extends his hand and grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the ground. "Oh, dear, what was that? I'm boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus says as he stabs Damon in the stomach with a toothpick. Damon grunts in pain. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." Klaus continues and stabs him again. "Ohh. Almost." Klaus finishes and angles the toothpick upwards towards his heart.

"I never thought I would be this happy to see Damon in pain." Caroline whispers.

"Well you still need to get him back for what he did to you." I remind her.

"Klaus can do that for me." She laughs.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon trades.

Klaus throws him backwards and he crashes on top of a table, breaking it, and lands on the ground. Klaus walks over, rips a part of the chair off as a makeshift stake, and crouches over Damon. "You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus threatens and raises the stake, but just as he is about to stake it Gloria sets the stake alight. Klaus throws it away and glares "Really?" he questions.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria orders.

"Go Gloria." Caroline and I cheer.

Klaus sends us a glare "What that was cool, you don't see that everyday." I add.

"Brie, stop." Klaus asks.

"Fine." I pout.

Damon tries to sit up but Klaus pushes him back down and looks at him. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus finishes and gets off Damon. "Come on let's go." Klaus orders.

Caroline walks out first and I follow last. I crouch down and hover over him "I told you to leave it alone, but again you are stupid, next time use your brain." I advise and walk out leaving an angry Damon behind.

* * *

After the confrontation at the bar we arrive back at the warehouse where the coffins are. We walk over to Rebekah's coffin to find the guard dead and her coffin empty. "Rebekah it's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Klaus calls out.

Suddenly a flash of blonde flashes over to Klaus and stabs him. I have to gasp a little in shock. "Go to hell Nik!" she screeches.

_Klaus and Rebekah are next to a car in a warehouse. __"__Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!" Klaus orders._

_Rebekah doesn't move and continues looking towards the other end of the warehouse. "He'll be here any second." Rebekah mentions._

_"__Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move." Klaus yells._

_"__Not without Stefan." Rebekah argues._

_"__Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go." Klaus orders. _

_"__What did you do?" Rebekah asks._

_Klaus takes her arm. __"__Come on we don't have time for one of your tantrums." Klaus continues._

_Rebekah shakes his hand off her. __"__I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan." Rebekah announces. _

_"__Fine. Then choose. Him or me." Klaus deals. She doesn't answer. __"__That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go." Klaus orders and starts to walk. _

_He starts walking to the truck. __"__Good-bye, Nik." Rebekah says._

_Klaus stops walking and she turns away, but he rushes over and drives a dagger through her heart._

_End flashback_

Klaus takes the dagger out of his chest, holds it out beside him, and drops it. "Don't pout you knew it wouldn't kill me." Klaus repsonds.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah comments.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah, so I'm going to let that go. Just this once, but I brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." Klaus yells.

Stefan comes in but doesn't recognise her "Stefan." Rebekah whispers.

Klaus goes over to Stefan "Now you remember." Klaus compels and Stefan remembers.

"Rebekah." Stefan whispers and walks closer to her.

"Stefan." Klaus calls his name. Stefan turns to face him.

"I remember you. We were friends." Stefan whispers.

"We are friends." Klaus responds.

Rebekah suddenly realises there is more people in the warehouse. She sees me and she hisses. "Katerina."

Klaus flashes in front of me "That isnt Katherine." He yells.

"What?" she questions.

"This is Briana Gilbert, a doppleganger." He introduces.

"Hi Rebekah I have learnt so much about you, I can't wait to get to know you." I introduce as I step in front of Klaus.

"Human." She whispers.

"I am, and don't worry, I am not here to betray you, I am here just enyjoying myself." I explain.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"I'm dating your brother." I announce.

She looks at me shocked and wided eyed. "My brother doesn't love." She whispers.

"I guess it took me to make him." I grin. "And don't worry he isnt going to use me, he's already done his sacrifice." I add.

"You're a hybrid." She whispers to Klaus.

"I am." He grins.

"How is she alive?" she asks.

"I had a twin." I answer.

"Twin dopplegangers?" she asks.

"Yes, I know, but somehow, I guess fate worked out and here we are." I finish.

"Well I think we have lot's to talk about." She grins. "And who's this?" she asks Caroline.

"Caroline." Caroline introduces.

"She's my best friend/ newly turned vampire figuring out who she is." I explain.

"More girls around perfect." She grins.

"Now I hate to inturpt but I need something from you?" Klaus tells Rebekah.

"What?" she asks.

"Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Klaus questions.

"The original witch?" Rebekah asks.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asks.

Rebekah touches her neck but realizes her necklace is missing. "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Rebekah freaks out.

Stefan than has a realisation that the necklace is with Elena. "I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus responds.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah orders.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus yells and Rebekah looks in the coffin but doesn't find it and she throws it on the ground. I then turn to face Stefan who has not moved. He looks worried, he knows where it is.


	18. Chapter 17

**Enjoy the next chapter lovelies. Lot's of changes from the show.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

I put on a white off the shoulder bodicon dress that stops just above my knee. I stare at the beautiful dress in awe and it makes me look great. I flatten out the dress when I hear Rebekah groan. "Is there more to this dress?" Rebekah asks from her own dressing room.

"Caroline can you help her out, I'm not decent?" I ask.

"I can help you with that love." Klaus chimes from his seat outside.

"Grose." Rebekah groans.

"Get used to it, they are love sick fools." Caroline warns.

"Hey." I wine.

"Rebekah come out so I can see." Caroline laughs.

Rebekah walks out and is in a short black dress and is completely baffled "There has to be more right?" she asks.

Klaus looks over at her and frowns "There's not."

I try to hold in my laugh at his protectiveness of Rebekah, he always used to tell me about her. Even though he daggered he, he did it for her safety. Rebekah twirls around and looks at herself in the mirror again. " So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah comments.

"Hey, I take judgement to that." I shout and step out of my dressing room. "So what do you think?" I ask the group.

"Beautiful love." He compliments and I smile and walk over and sit down on his lap.

"Thank you." I thank as he holds me close.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah asks.

I laugh "It's dance music." I answer.

"People actually dance to this?" she asks confused.

"Yes." Caroline answers.

"Are we finished?" Klaus asks getting bored again. He has been sitting here for hours watching us try on clothes.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asks.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." Klaus wines.

"She didn't lose it, it's been missing for 90 years." I defend her.

He groans "Oh great you girls are sticking up for eachother." Klaus wines.

"Serves you right for daggering me." Rebekah jokes. "Stefan what do you think?" She asks Stefan.

"I like it." He answers. She doesn't seem to believe him and gives him a look. "What? I said I like it." Stefan repeats.

"I can always tell when you're lying Stefan." Rebekah responds and goes back into the dressing room.

"Nice one good work." Klaus teases.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan adds.

"I heard that." Rebekah shouts.

Caroline and I chuckle "One more dress?" I ask Klaus.

He smirks "You already have six." He answers.

"Please one more?" I plead pouting.

He groans "Fine one more, but you better be quick, we have stuff to do." He orders.

I bounce up "One more dress care." I cheer and she claps and we head off to find a dress.

Stefan gets up "I need some air." Stefan announces.

"Don't go to far." Klaus orders.

"I wont." Stefan answers and he stops as he looks outside the door. On the other side of the street is Katherine, she motions for him to come over and he walks out.

I turn my attention to the door and see Stefan walk outside. I watch him cross the road and stop in front of the one and only Katerina Petrova. I grin and turn to Caroline "Look outside three o'clock."I whisper.

Caroline turns her head to the direction I told her to and her eyes go wide "He is so going to get busted." She grins.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I walk across the street up to Katherine making sure Klaus doesn't notice "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask loudly.

"You all look chummy, especially Klaus, your new bestie." Katherine comments.

"You know if he finds out you're here, you're dead." I warn her.

"Happy to know that you still care. So tell me if I'm wrong, Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for, you gave it to Elena didn't you?" she asks.

"Goodbye." I say going to walk away.

"Hey, hey, wait, you're up to something tell me." Katherine stops me.

"They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control." I tell her.

"Does Brie know about the necklace?" she asks.

I shrug "I don't know what she knows, she knows a lot, but I don't think she ever paid attention." I answer.

"Please tell me you have a better plan that not letting them find out." Katherine responds. I don't respond. "You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work." Katherine warns.

"Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." I grin.

"Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. Brie is smarter than she looks, and Caroline ever since she came with you, has gotten smarter, and don't get me started on Rebekah, I've heard about her, be careful she'll ruin you, and put them all together you are screwed." She warns.

"Happy to know you still care." I respond and walk away.

"You better watch what you do now, I've notice Brie is very aware of what's going on." She finishes and flashes off.

I turn back to the boutique and see Brie searching through a rack of clothes. She then looks up and sees me and smirks, and suddenly I knew she knew.

* * *

**Brie POV**

A while later we head back to Glorias bar with Rebekah minus Stefan. I saw the conversation that he had with Katherine and I am so close to just blurting it out, but I prefer for Klaus to do the honours. So I'm letting it go for now. I am sitting at the bar with Klaus on one side and Caroline on the other and we are drinking away. Stefan enters and we look to the entrance. "You were gone long." I announce.

He looks at me uncertain "Sorry, retail therapy was doing my head in." he responds.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, I mean Klaus stuck through it." I comment and nudge him.

Klaus looks up at me and smirks "the champagne and assistant did help." He grins.

"You are gross." Rebekah mutters and stands up and walks over to Glroia who is sitting at a table doing a spell with candles.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asks Klaus.

"She's failing." Klaus answers.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria defends.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah suggests and sits at the table across from her.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria responds. "Now give me your hand, sweetheart." Gloria directs and she gives her, her hand.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan questions and I can see his frown become serious.

I turn to glance at Stefan with a knowing smirk get out of this one liar. I say in my head. Caroline seems to notice to and bumps me. I grin down at her from the bar top "This should be interesting." I murmur.

* * *

Gloria continues to hold Rebekah's hand as she searches for the necklace. All I can do is from Gloria to Stefan as he realises she is close to finding it, and his secret will be found, but what he doesn't know is we already know. "I can sense something." Gloria mumbles as she continues to concentrate.

Caroline turns her head to Stefan and can see he's worried. "He's a little worried." Caroline mouths.

I chuckle a little. Klaus turns to face me and grins, he knows me to well and knows exactly what I'm thinking. It takes Gloria a few more minutes to find it and suddenly she blurts out "I found it." looking around the room

"So where is it?" Rebekah asks.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friend." Gloria informs her.

"Yes, a dead girl with a dead friend, if I don't get my necklace." Rebekah threatens darkly.

Caroline and I smile "I will have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria continues.

"So dive." Klaus responds.

"I need more time." Gloria continues as Klaus walks over to her and leans on the table. "And space, you're harshing my ju-ju." Gloria adds.

"We can wait." Klaus mutters.

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria reminds him.

"Hey, hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan tries to persuade.

"Fine." Klaus agrees and Stefan turns away. Klaus turns back to Caroline and I and smiles. "Let's go."

"Right behind you." Rebekah responds and walks out.

"I really want to see how he gets out of this one, because I seriously think Klaus is going to lose it any second." I whisper to Caroline as we walk out.

"Ditto." She finishes and we walk down the path of the busy Chicago streets.

* * *

I am currently sitting on a crate eating McDonald's watching the vampires drain their meals. Rebekah drops her dead girl on the floor and walks over to the crate I'm sitting on and I scoot over as she sits down. "Does this ever gross you out?" she asks.

"At first yes, but I'm used to it, besides I usually distract myself." I answer.

"Like eating that?" she asks curiously.

"It's called Macca's. It's very bad for you, but I love it and it fills me up." I respond. "Would you like to try a fry?" I ask. She nods and I pass out my medium fries to her "They are delicious." I tell her.

She takes one and puts one in her mouth. Her eyes go wide "Shit."

I laugh "Human food." I add standing up. "Now if you excuse me I need to use restroom." I announce.

Klaus's head pops up from his meal "Rebekah go with her." Klaus orders.

"I can go on my own you know." I respond.

"I know that, but you never know who is around." He reminds me.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry." I tell him walking over to him "You guys finish your meals and I'll be back in no longer than ten." I finish.

"If you are back any later, I'm sending a search party." He responds. I roll my eyes and walk out of the warehouse.

* * *

**Rebekah POV**

"She's got spunk Nik." I say.

"She does, she keeps me on my toes." He responds.

"Has she always been so honest and blunt?" I ask.

"Not always, her sister always used to belittle and bully her and it was hard for her to open up, but since she left a year ago, and met Klaus she changed and I can see she is more confident now." Caroline answers.

"You mean the doppleganger Klaus used in his sacrifice?" Rebekah asks and Stefan's ears pick up.

"Yes." Klaus grins.

"Wow, I would see why she would want to get away, being bullied and belittled." I respond. "Wow, you were hungry." I mention to Stefan who has drained his meal dry.

"It's been a long day." He sighs.

"Try being related to her." Klaus jokes.

"Don't be mean." Caroline defends me.

"Thank you Caroline." I thank.

"Don't mention it us girls have got to stick together." She responds.

"I get why Klaus is mean, he's my brother, but Stefan why are you being mean? You used to love me?" I ask him.

"It's been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus responds.

"Why are you taking his side?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus responds.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" I shout.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus continues.

I huff in annoyance "You're no picnic either." Stefan responds. "I mean I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan adds.

Caroline and I laugh "That's because you brood to much." Caroline smirks.

He glares at her and drops his girl to the ground "I need to go." He announces.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"To write a name on a wall." Klaus answers.

"What?" I ask confused.

"It's a long story." Klaus comments.

* * *

**Brie POV**

Once I have walked out of the warehouse the Chicago breeze hits my face and I smile. I walk down the street and head towards the mall where I know clean toilets will be. I am crossing the street when I hear people yelling "look out, look out."

I turn my head swiftly and see a car driving towards me at a fast speed. As the car approaches me I am frozen in spot. But all I can see is the driver and once the car hits me I scream as I see who it is, Katherine! "Aghhhhh." I scream as the car hits me and I go flying over the boot and land on the car drives off.

* * *

**Rebekah POV**

**"**It's a long story." Klaus comments as we hear I high pitched scream from outside and a thud.

I see Klaus's eyes flare up and he seems to know that scream as does Caroline. "Brie." Caroline shouts as we flash outside the warehouse.

Not even two seconds are we outside we see a crowd of huddled people in the middle of the road. I instantly smell blood and my fangs extract. We flash over and move inbetween the crowd and when we see the body on the ground with an arm in a direction it shouldn't be and I see the blonde hair, Klaus growls "Brie."

"OMG." Caroline cries as we back people away.

"Brie." I cry out.

I try and listen for a pulse as her eyes flash open and she gasps for breath. Klaus is instantly at her side "Brie, if you hear me squeeze my hand love?" he asks her calmly.

I have never seen my brother care about anyone, and here is scared about his girlfriend, Brie must be a special person. I see her clench her fist in Klaus's "Kat, Kat." She tries to say through the pain as the crowd gets bigger.

"What?" Caroline asks on her other side.

"Katherine." She whispers as he eyes close.

Klaus doesn't hesitate and picks her up "Is she going to be okay?" people ask.

"We are taking her to the hospital, she's our friend, did anyone see what happened?" Caroline asks.

"All we saw was her crossing the road then the next minute a car came flying at her, she had no chance of moving." A stranger answers.

"Thank you, did anyone see the driver?" I ask.

"We saw a brunetee with long hair." Another says.

I see Klaus's eyes go yellow "Katerina." He growls and he walks us off before flashing away from the crowd before anyone can see.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I flash Briana back to the warehouse and can barely hear her heartbeat. I instantly bite into my wrist and open her mouth pouring my blood into her mouth "Come on sweetheart, drink." I whisper and at first she doesn't clasp on and the next minute I feel her mouth bite down and suck. "That's it." I whisper pulling her up.

"Klaus she whispered Katherine." Rebekah reminds me.

"She did, and I am going to make sure that she pays for this." I threaten.

"We all will." Caroline adds staring at Brie intently.

Stefan walks into the warehouse and his eyes go wide when he see's Brie on the couch, with a broken arm, scratches everywhere, "What happened?" he asks wide eyed.

"Katherine happened." I growl.

"What?" he asks confused.

"She ran her over with a car when she was crossing the street." I announce dangerously.

"OMG." He sighs looking at her.

"When?" he asks.

"About half an hour ago." I answer.

"Did you see Katherine?" He asks.

"If I did she would be dead." I respond darkly.

"Klaus calm down, just concentrate on Brie, we will find Katherine." Rebekah responds. I look down at Brie who is still drinking and finally starts to cough up blood and she sits up.

* * *

**Brie POV**

I start coughing up blood and sit up. "Easy love." Klaus whispers.

My eyes flash to his and I breathe heavily. I quickly look myself over and see my arms have no scractches just dried up blood, I see my arm isn't broken. "What happened?" I ask trying to remember.

"You were hit by a car crossing the street." Caroline answers with tears.

"I just needed to use the bathroom." I joke and they chuckle and Klaus pulls me to him. I suddenly remember and I jump "It was that bitch." I yell.

"She will pay for this." Klaus bellows.

"How on earth did she know where we were?" I ask the group, then Stefan puts his head down. "You're back." I notice.

"Yes." He answers.

"Where did you go?" Klaus asks.

"To my old apartment." He lies.

"You left right after Brie left you didn't see anything?" Rebekah asks.

He shakes his head "No."

"You sure, because it was not even five minutes and we heard a scream?" Klaus continues.

"I promise I didn't see." He lies.

I look at him and see the crease on his forehead, he does that when he lies. "Your lying." I announce.

"What I am not." Stefan denies.

"Then why did I see you talking to the orginal doppleganger this morning?" I ask loudly.

Everyone looks at him shocked and Klaus growls. "Stefan, is this true?" Rebekah asks.

"No." he lies.

"Your lying again." Caroline shouts. "I saw you." Caroline adds.

I stand up and stumble and Klaus catches me "You have been lying to us all summer Stefan, when is it going to end?" I shout.

"I'm not lying." He denies.

"Then why are you snooping around for Mikael?" I shout.

Rebekah and Klaus hiss at Stefan. "No, I'm not I swear, I'm not." He lies again.

"He's lying." Rebekah hisses.

"No I'm not." He denies again.

"I always know when you'r lying Stefan." She growls and Klaus flashes over and snaps his neck.

"Did he orchestrate this?" Caroline asks glaring at the snapped neck of Stefan.

"I have no idea, but I think it's time we left and stopped playing his game." Klaus growls.

"What game?" Rebekah asks.

"All summer I thought he was hiding something, well when Stefan and Caroline payed a visit to warn his brother off our backs, Caroline heard something or someone one." I answer.

"Who?" she asks.

"Elena, my sister, she somehow survived." I answer.

"So he's been trying to keep that from all of you?" Rebekah asks.

"Yes, and he thinks we don't know but Caroline told us." I continue.

"He knows where my necklace is doesn't he?" she asks.

"He gave it to Elena, that was the girl Gloria was talking about, I didn't know what your necklace looked like but the one that I saw Elena wearing was unique, it just makes sense." I respond.

"And is that why your hybrids arent working?" Rebekah asks Klaus.

"Yes, I have a theory, but I think it's time to play with the scooby gang." He grins.

"What are we going to do about Katherine, Stefan must have known about what she was doing, I did see them talking?" I ask.

"Don't worry about the doppleganger sweetheart, let's worry about what we are going to do to our lying aquaintance." He grins.

"Can I help?" Caroline speaks up.

"Yes." Rebekah grins.

* * *

We are driving back to Mystic Falls and I still feel sore from the car accident, I can't believe that bitch ran me over. Klaus has been hovering all afternoon, from snapping Stefan's neck all drive to him asking if I am better. We arrive in Mystic Falls and the town feels the same. "Why are we back again?" I groan.

"Because we have some people to confront about why my hybrids don't work." He answers.

"Can I at least be there when you are confronting Elena?" I ask.

"I would rather you rest." He responds.

"Come on Nik, she's tougher than she looks, I mean she got hit by a car and was able to keep alive on her own, before you gave her your blood, she can take care of herself." Rebekah chimes in.

"I know she can, but she is still drowsy." He reminds everyone.

"You will have Caroline and I within ear shot if we need to get her out, come on let her do this." Rebekah continues.

"Please?" I pout turning to face him.

"Fine, but the second I see you stumbling you are out." He orders.

"Deal." I grin. "Now, what's the plan?" I ask the group.

* * *

We pull the truck over and get out and I stretch my legs. "It feels like I was run over." I joke but they don't laugh "What to soon?" I question.

"Yes." They all say in unison.

We walk around the back of the truck where all the coffins are and open the back climbing inside then shutting it again. Inside is a temporarily dead Stefan who has been having his neck snapped all drive. They all have been taking turns. Stefan suddenly wakes up with a start and looks around at all the coffins confused. We all look at him with arms crossed "Just give me a chance to explain?" he pleads.

"No need." Klaus responds. "But I am curious; Brie seems to think you're holding onto something, a piece of your old life. The thing is she reads people well and she has flawless instincts almost unhuman." Klaus continues as I grin at his praise. "So we thought we would check it out. See for ourselves what you've been hiding." Klaus finishes.

Caroline opens the back of the truck and grins "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan."


	19. Chapter 18

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review.**

**Anna x**

* * *

Pulling up to Mystic Falls High we get out of the truck and stare at the entrance. "Senior Prank Night." I grin.

"We've only been waiting for this night since freshman year, what a better way to return and start our senior year off than to wreak havoc." Caroline responds with a matching grin.

"The Scooby gang aren't going to know what hit them." I smirk.

"So this is your high school?" Rebekah asks looking around.

"Sure is." We respond.

"Who is queen bee?" she asks.

"We are." I grin. "And you could be too if you enroll." I add.

"We aren't here to play high school." Klaus speaks up.

"I'm a student here and I'm human." I retort.

"I can compel you a diploma." He continues.

"It's my senior year, I deserve to be here, and what better way to kick it off than prank night and ruin the fun of Elena." I respond.

"So am I going to meet your twin?" Rebekah asks.

"Probably, just a warning, she is very winy." I warn.

Caroline chuckles in agreement "Let's do this." Caroline smirks and flashes off.

* * *

Nik and I walk inside the empty halls hand in hand in search of humans. We continue down the hallway and Klaus suddenly stops and pans around using his hearing. "There is someone in the gym." Nik whispers.

We walk towards the school gym and peer inside. It's dark but inside we can see a figure on the bench press. I recognize him and smile "That's Matt." I notice.

"The human in the Scooby gang?" he asks.

"Yes, the one that doesn't really know much." I confirm.

"Didn't his sister die?" he asks.

"Yeah, Damon turned her out of boredom and then Stefan killed her because she attacked Elena and Jeremy." I explain.

"She couldn't control the blood lust." He assumes.

"Yes and she was a druggie so it was harder for her." I add.

"Do you want him to go home so he isn't involved?" he asks.

"Look at you wanting to save a human." I tease him.

He rolls his eyes playfully, "he is your friend love." He responds.

"If we can just get him out of the way for the time being so he isn't at all in danger that could be great." I respond. "I think this is where I play my part." I grin and open the door.

Matt's head pops up and sees me and he gasps "Brie?"

"Hey Mattie." I greet him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks freaked.

"It's senior prank night." I answer.

"I mean what are you doing here, you're working with the enemy." He asks.

"I'm taking it that you know about the supernatural?" I question from in front of him.

He nods "Yes, I found out."

"Look you probably hate me, but you have no idea how hard it was to live in the shadows of Elena, she belittled and bullied me, she would step on me when I was down, I only did what I did because I knew Elena would have done the same thing." I explain calmly.

"That still doesn't explain why you would want to kill Elena." He responds.

I look up at him "Revenge." I respond. "I did it for all the years that she teased, bullied, belittled, I did it for my parents because if it wasn't for her, they would be alive." I say loudly. "And I knew that if it ever came down to you choosing one of us, you would choose her, so yeah I lied, I was a part of the plan but so what, I don't care." I finish. "Now I hate to do this Mattie but you are going to need to leave the school." I tell him.

"What why?" he asks loudly.

"Because we finally found out what Stefan's been lying about." I answer smiling. "So it's your choice, you choose to walk out of here on your own, or we will make you." I add.

"We?" he questions.

"Yes, we." Says Nik's voice from behind Matt and he grabs him in a sleeper hold and Matt passes out. "There, he will be out for hours." Klaus grins.

"You didn't give him a chance to walk out." I respond.

"That's because he wouldn't of, he would have run off to the Scooby gang and told them." He responds.

I nod in agreement "Well phase two?" I question.

"Lead the way love." Klaus grins and we leave Matt where we found him.

* * *

After getting Matt out of the way we continue walking the empty halls. Klaus suddenly stops and puts his finger to his lips. "It's your sister." He grins.

I smirk as we hear footsteps heading for our direction. "Appear behind her." I whisper. He sends me an evil grin and flashes off. The footsteps come closer and I hear Elena laugh as she opens the door that I am behind. Once she steps through the doorway she freezes when she comes face to face with me and her eyes go wide. "Well there she is." I grin.

"Brie." She whispers.

"Looks like we found the problem." I say aloud.

"What?" she frowns.

"There's my girl." Says Nik's voice from behind her.

Elena flips around scared "Klaus."

I star laughing "Got yourself in quite a pickle Elena, did you really think we wouldn't find out?" I ask her.

"Why are you here?" she asks me glaring.

"Brave, brave girl." I mutter.

"Seems your boyfriend left out some important information before he left town, so we decided to find out what he's been hiding." Klaus answers as he grabs hold of Elena and we walk off quickly.

* * *

**Rebekah POV**

I see Stefan starting to wake up and lean against the open truck. I can't believe he's been lying all this time. "Well he lives." I tease.

Stefan sits up surveying the area "What happened?" he asks.

"You have taken quite a beating. My brother and Caroline have been breaking your neck all afternoon." I answer.

"Why did he bring us back here?" he asks looking around more.

"You can stop playing dumb. And stop lying it didn't take long before we figured out what you've been hiding, well it didn't take long before Brie came up with a plan, they've known for a while." I inform him.

"I'm not lying and what have they known?" he asks confused and I can see the creases in his forehead.

"Well let's see you forgot to mention that the doppelganger is alive, you knew Katherine was in Chicago and that she hit Brie with her car." I answer.

"Where are they all now?" he asks.

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off." I mumble.

Stefan suddenly flashes at me out of the truck and tackles me to the ground. "Where is she?"

I start laughing "You really do love her don't you?" I ask. He looks at me confused. "Oh poor Stefan, caught up with another doppelganger, well consider me jealous." I growl and jab a crowbar into his chest. "Heal up Stefan, because you aren't going to want to miss tonight." I tease and flash off into the school.

* * *

**Brie POV**

Klaus holds onto Elena's arm tightly through the hallways "You have put quite a large kink in our plans Elena." I tell her. "You see the whole point of breaking Klaus's curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. We haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." I tease as she glares at me.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" she growls.

"No, at least not yet, not until we investigate my theory." I respond.

"What theory?" she asks.

"Like I would tell you." I laugh. "Now come along, lots of suffering to enforce." I grin and we walking into the gymnasium where people are pranking.

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over head on home." Klaus orders in a fake American accent. Dana and her boyfriend are about to leave but Klaus stops them "You two, I remember." He remembers.

"I'm sorry. Who are you? And Brie where have you been?" she asks in shock.

"Summer trip." I answer.

"Enough chit chat." Klaus groans and starts to compel Dana "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." Dana lifts her foot up and looks over at her boyfriend. Klaus then starts to compel Chad "If she drops her foot Chad I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" Chad nods confused.

"Klaus don't." Elena pleads.

"Always so winy Elena." I comment and start walking around her. "I really can't see why people would choose you." I add observing her.

"Go to hell." Elena glares.

"I probably am, but in the mean time I can make you suffer." I grin.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Rebekah and I meet up in search of Tyler. We walk down empty hallways and come across Tyler kissing a Slutty Sophie. Rebekah flashes away to hide as we put our plan in motion. "Isn't this sweet." I say aloud.

Tyler looks up turns towards me "Caroline?" he whispers.

"In the flesh." I grin.

"Where have you been? Elena said you left town, changed." Tyler asks.

"Oh Tyler, you are right, I had left, and I have changed, I'm not the narcotic control freak I was." I respond then glance at Slutty Sophie. "Hello Sophie." I greet her.

"Caroline." She glares.

"Looks like you are up to your old ways, I mean have some decency." I tease as she glares.

"Excuse me?" Sophie growls.

"You heard me." I laugh and step forward and Tyler puts himself in front of her. "Well what do we have here? Tyler caring for someone other than himself; I never thought I would see the day." I comment.

"What happened to you?" he asks loudly.

"I changed and for the better. Now I'm sorry Slutty Sophie but it's the end of the road for you." I declare.

"What?" she shrieks.

"If you hurt her." Tyler growls.

"What will you do, bite me? You are a werewolf and the only time you can actually hurt me is on a full moon and we have just had one so I say I will be just fine, but let's get this thing done, I'm going to need you to come with me." I announce.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He responds.

"Well then I'm sorry I have to do this." I grin and flash over banging Sophie's head against the locker.

Tyler looks to go after me but I flash way. "Now play nice, I haven't introduced you to my new friend." I tease.

He looks at me shocked and Rebekah flashes behind him. "Hello wolf." She greets and we flash off with him.

* * *

**Brie POV**

I am currently sitting on the bleachers checking my nails and see they are chipped. Elena is pacing back and forth like a lost puppy. God she is so annoying. I lift my head up to see Dana starting to struggle with keeping her foot up. "Keep it up." Klaus smirks.

"Where's Stefan, what did you do to him?" Elena asks.

I stand up and walk over to them "Stefan's on a time out." I respond and she glares at me.

The doors to the gymnasium open and Bonnie walks in nonchalantly. "Bonnie get out of here." Elena shouts.

Bonnie freezes as she sees Klaus and then sees me, her eyes go wide in shock. "Just the person we were waiting for." I chuckle softly.

Klaus flashes over to Bonnie "I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Klaus declares and looks over to Dana "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." He orders then glances back at Bonnie.

I walk up to Bonnie and stand in front of her next to Klaus "Bon Bon." I grin.

"Brie." She whispers.

"That is my name." I respond. "I assume that you're the reason Elena is walking around alive?" I ask her. Her mouth drops "Don't be so shocked Bonnie, I mean you can't blame me for turning on my sister, you were around for all the bullying." I begin.

"I did not bully you." Elena denies

I turn to glare at Elena "Shut up Elena." I shout and her eyes go wide and I turn back to Bonnie.

"You've changed?" she whispers.

"Of course I have, I told everyone I wasn't the same person I was when I left." I laugh.

"Now, love are you the reason Elena is breathing?" Klaus asks her again.

She glares at Nik "Yes, so if you want someone to blame, blame me." She says bravely.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus responds just as Caroline and Rebekah barge through the doors.

"Get off me." Tyler growls at Caroline.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah." Klaus introduces.

"Caroline." Bonnie whispers.

Caroline looks at Bonnie and smirks "if it isn't Miss Bonnie Bennett." Caroline comments.

"Get off me." Tyler grows again.

Caroline huffs and pushes Tyler into Klaus's arms. "No, leave him alone!" Elena shouts.

I start laughing "No can do dear sister." I grin and stand in front of Tyler "Hello Tyler." I grin.

He looks up at me shocked "Brie." He whispers.

"So this is the ex?" Klaus questions.

"I wouldn't call him an ex, just a douche bag that I slept with a few times." I answer. Klaus growls darkly "Calm down love." I tease and turn back to the group. "Now where were we? That's right, Klaus, I believe this is where you take over." I finish.

"Thank you love." He grins and turns his attention back to everyone else. "I'm going to make this very simple, every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus begins and bites into his wrists and shoves it in Tyler's mouth who tries to protest. "So Bonnie, I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake, you better hurry." Klaus warns and snaps his neck before anyone can stop him.

"OMG." Bonnie and Elena gasp.

"You killed him." Bonnie whispers.

"Oh he's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." I inform them.

"And if Bonnie is successful, he'll live through the transition." Klaus smirks.

"Now run along go fetch your grimoires and enchantments, we will hold on to Elena for safe keeping." I finish and she walks off quickly not before giving me another shocked look.

* * *

Once Bonnie has left Elena is left in a room of vampires and she begins to pace. "So this is your bitch of a sister." Rebekah begins.

"In the flesh yes." I answer as we walk around her.

"You are so much prettier." Rebekah compliments.

"I am aren't I." I tease as Elena glares. "Glare all you want it won't faze me." I laugh.

"Rebekah, Caroline, why don't you take the wolf boy elsewhere." Klaus directs.

"Can't I stay here and watch?" Caroline pouts.

"Come on Klaus, we need to show Elena what Caroline is capable of now that she isn't holding her back." I add.

Klaus sighs "Fine."

Caroline laughs "This will be fun." She grins as she faces Elena.

"We will keep you informed Bekah." I tell her and she grabs Tyler's arm and drags him out of the gym.

* * *

After a short while Caroline and I are chatting on the bleachers as Elena is trying to comfort Dana. Suddenly the gym doors open and in walks Stefan, who has a blood patch on his chest. "Bekah must have been mad." I whisper to Caroline.

"We all are at him still." She reminds me.

"Did he know?" I ask.

"We think so." She answers.

Elena stands up from her position "Stefan." She whispers.

"Oh here we go." I comment and Caroline laughs.

"Klaus." Stefan says ignoring Elena.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asks.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan responds.

"You broke that pledge." Klaus responds.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore, and whatever you ask me, I will do." Stefan tries to persuade.

"Lier." I whisper to Caroline.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it." Klaus declares and points to Chad and Dana "Caroline come here." Klaus directs.

"I'm up." She grins and walks down from the bleachers and towards Klaus.

"Now that is an ally." Klaus comments. "Stefan Caroline, I want you to Kill them." Klaus orders.

Caroline nods and goes to flash towards Dana "No, stop." Elena pleads.

"Oh shut up bitch." Caroline shouts.

Elena looks at her in shock and I crack up laughing and stand from the bleachers. "Well what are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus repeats after a moment.

"No Stefan, he's not going to hurt me." Elena speaks up but gets cut off by Klaus slapping her across the face and she falls to the floor.

"Nice." I cheer and Caroline chuckles.

Stefan rushes over to Klaus fangs extended but Klaus grabs him by the throat. I stand up and start to head towards Klaus "She means nothing to you? Stefan your lies just keep piling up." Klaus shouts.

"Let Elena go. I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan pleads.

"Your word doesn't mean much. You have lied all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this, but since we don't trust you." Klaus compels. "Stop fighting." He shouts.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan pleads.

"You had your chance to prove your loyalty; we aren't going to fall for it now." I tell him standing next to Klaus. "Do it." I tell Nik.

"No." Elena yells.

"Do it." I repeat.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus compels and grins happily.

"No." Elena shrieks.

"Now, I'm going to ask again, Stefan, Caroline kill them." Klaus orders again.

Caroline immediately flashes over to Dana in confirmation. Stefan then vamps out and rushes over to Chad and kills him. Elena stands there in shock as I stand there grinning at how well this is turning out. Elena is frozen in fear as she witnesses Stefan and Caroline kill Dana and Chad. "It's always nice to see a vampire in their true element." I whisper from behind her.

She whips around and glares "You did this to them." She yells.

"I didn't because I'm human, it's your boyfriends fault for lying to us all summer, he could have been truthful and as for Caroline, she has made all her decisions." I respond as Caroline drops Dana to the floor and wipes her mouth.

"What happened to you?" Elena whispers to Caroline.

"I'm a vampire Elena, I'm not going to pretend to be human, when I can have anything I want." She responds.

"And as for your boyfriend, Klaus invited him to the party, he's the one dancing on the table." I add just as Rebekah barges through the gym doors angrily.

"Where is it? Where's my necklace?" she shouts.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"Your bitch of a sister has my necklace." She shouts.

We both turn to face Elena who takes a step back. "Well, well, more lies." Nik mutters.

"Where is it?" Caroline asks from behind Elena.

Elena jumps a little which I can't help let out a small chuckle "I, I don't have it anymore." She stutters.

Rebekah growls "You're lying!" and flashes at Elena biting into her neck as Stefan looks on.

Klaus pushes Rebekah off "Come on, knock it off for now." Klaus orders.

Elena holds her neck in shock and I crouch down to her level and she eyes me warily and for the first time she actually sees me as a threat and shuffles back. "Come on Elena, tell us, where is the necklace?" I ask.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." She whispers.

I sigh "That bitch seems to be causing problems for everyone." I mutter standing up. "Seems like we have a doppleganger to find." I announce.

"We can do that later, as for now, we are going to have to do things the hard way." Klaus announces as he walks over to the clock and presses it. "Let's put a timer on it shall we?" he grins. Stefan stands up and Klaus walks back over to him "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Klaus compels grinning

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena pleads.

"No one leaves, if she runs, fracture her spine." Klaus finishes. Klaus grabs my hand and grins and Caroline, Rebekah and I walk out of the gym leaving Elena with a compelled Stefan.

* * *

Once we are out of the gym I crack up "okay, that was gold." I laugh.

"You do know we already know why it doesn't work?" Rebekah questions.

"Think of it as payback." Klaus responds.

"So is my theory correct, you need a doppelgangers blood to finish the transition?" I ask.

"I think so, but if Bonnie can clarify it even better." Klaus responds.

"Now what?" Caroline asks.

"Now we wait, see if Elena tries to run, see how strong Stefan's love is and see if Bonnie is a strong as she thinks she is." Klaus answers.

"What did you end up doing with Tyler?" I ask.

Rebekah grins "he's in a classroom with that slutty blonde." She answers.

"Slutty Sophie? Really?" I ask raising my brow.

"I saw them making out." Caroline announces.

"Why am I not surprised?" I laugh "He has really lowered his standards hasn't he." I add.

"Did you really sleep with him?" Klaus asks.

"Are you jealous Nik?" Bekah asks.

"No." he growls.

"OMG you are." I laugh.

"Stop." He growls.

"There is no need to be jealous, and if it helps ease your mind he wasn't good." I finish. Klaus growls some more and walks off as we laugh "Oh come on Nik, you know he has nothing on you." I yell after him as the girls follow chuckling.

* * *

We enter Alaric's classroom and see both Tyler and Slutty Sophie are still out. I can see a bruise forming on Sophie's' head and can't help but laugh "Ouch." I mumble.

"Yeah I kind of pushed her a little hard." Caroline explains.

"Ugly Sophie." I comment and she cracks up.

"That has a ring to it." Caroline responds.

"How long until the wolf wakes up?" Rebekah asks.

"Anytime now." Klaus answers.

Sophie starts to stir and wake up. "And she lives." I say drastically.

It takes her a moment to wake up and sit but she looks around confused then sees Caroline sitting on one of the tables. "Caroline." She growls.

"Good your awake, I was afraid I killed you." Caroline teases.

"What are you?" she asks.

"You should know by now, hasn't Tyler told you anything?" Caroline asks.

"What have you done with him?" She yells.

"Does Slutty Sophie have feelings?" I ask from behind her.

She whips her head around and gasps "Brie."

"In the flesh." I grin and walk towards her. "How you been Sophie, still a slut?" I ask.

"Like you can talk." She growls.

"Now is that a way to speak to me?" I ask crouching. "I have a lot of amped up frustration, so I would watch your mouth." I warn her.

"Or what?" she dares.

I laugh and Caroline flashes behind her and wraps her arms around her neck "I will kill you." I answer as Caroline holds tightly.

"What are you all?" she asks trying to breath.

"Let her go." I order Caroline and she drops Sophie. "I'm human, and your sex buddy over here is a werewolf or soon to be Hyribd, Caroline is a vampire and my dear friend Rebekah is an original vampire." I tell her. Her eyes go wide "Does Tyler tell you anything?" I ask her.

"He tells me, but I just didn't think it was true." She whispers.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it's very much true." I clarify.

"What happened to you?" she asks.

"I changed for the better." I grin standing up.

"Who's the hottie?" she asks looking over at Klaus.

Klaus lets out a laugh and I whip my head around too fast and I get whip lash. "Don't you even think about it." I warn.

Sophie grins "So you like him? He's very hot" she responds.

"I don't know if you have a brain in that head of yours but if you even talk to him I will kill you." I warn her.

"Is someone threatened?" she asks.

"Why would I be threatened of you?" I ask scoffing. "You are nothing but the town whore, who won't do anything with her life, and will one day end up pregnant not knowing who the daddy is" I grin.

She glares at me "How dare you." She screeches going to lunge at me but I punch her in the face.

I start laughing "Wow, so desperate and predictable."

"Now, now, love don't be jealous." Klaus teases me.

I whip my head into his directions and send him a glare "Not a word." I warn him.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender just as Tyler suddenly wakes up "Tyler." Sophie screeches.

"Sophie. What happened?" he asks.

"Uh." Sophie begins to say.

"Let me fill you in." Caroline butts in. "Klaus is turning you into a hybrid, you are currently in transition." Caroline explains.

"Don't leave out the good part." Rebekah chuckles.

"You'll only survive if Bonnie is successful. If not you're pretty much dead." Caroline explains.

"Tyler it's going to be okay." Sophie assures him.

"Tick tock goes the gym clock." I mutter and grab Nik's hand. "You come with me." I order. "Oh and Sophie, you should really look in the mirror, you aren't looking so good." I tease and leave the room.

* * *

Once I am outside the room "Now, I have never seen you jealous." Nik says from behind me.

I turn around to face him "I know you wouldn't even go near her, but that bitch always went for the guys I liked." I explain.

"You have nothing to worry about, I am yours always and forever." He assures me.

"You promise?" I ask.

"I promise." He promises and kisses me softly. "Now how are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm fine Nik, just a little tired, but I can sleep once we leave here."

"You sure you arent over doing it, you still look pale." He asks.

"I can always drink more of your blood." I suggest.

"You've had too much, you should be sleeping it off." He responds.

"Well I'm not leaving until we are finished here. But I was going to bring it up but does Rebekah know about your mother?" I ask.

He shakes his head "No."

"I think you need to tell her the truth Nik, because one way or another, Elena and Co are going to find out your weakness and will try and turn the people you love away from you." I continue. "You need to sit her down and tell her the truth, I can be there when it happens." I add.

"Your quite fond of her arent you?" he asks.

"She's your sister, you love her, she's your family, that makes her my family." I respond.

He smiles "Your right, I do need to tell her." He sighs.

"You don't have to do it now, but soon, she will probably be angry but as long as you tell her your reasons, she will see why, and I will always be on your side." I finish.

He smiles again and kisses me once more. We hear the clock buzz and part "Well let's see if Elena has made it." He grins. "Sounds like someone is running." He informs me and we he grabs me and we flash off.

* * *

We flash off into the halls towards the cafeteria. Elena bursts through the doors and runs right into us. "We've got to stop meeting like this." Klaus teases as Elena looks at us scared. We continue towards the cafeteria and see Stefan pick up a wooden broom and break it over his knee. He raises it at his stomach and stabs himself. "Now this is facinating." Klaus mentions as he witnesses Stefan struggle. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus suggests as he let's go of Elena.

"No!" Stefan denies.

"Come on Stefan, your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." Klaus repeats sitting on a nearby table.

Elena goes to run but I grab her "Where do you think your going?" I ask her smiling. "You have a front row seat." I add.

"No!" Stefan denies again.

"Stefan." Elena whispers.

"You're strong." Klaus compliments and pulls out the stake from Stefan's stomach. "But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off." Klaus yells for a third time.

"No!" Stefan fights.

Klaus flashes over to Stefan and pushes him against the wall. I turn Elena so she can watch. "Open your eyes Elena you are going to want to see this." I grin and she glares. "Think of this as more payback from all the years of bullying me." I whisper.

"Stefan, Turn it off!" Klaus compels shouting loudly.

The room goes silent as we see Stefan's face go blank. "What did you do?" Elena growls.

I start chuckling. "He fixed him." I answer and pushing her forward.

"Now a test is in order." Klaus continues and flashes behind Elena pulling her hair from behind her face. "Ripper, perhaps you'd like a drink from the dopplegangers neck?" Klaus asks.

Stefan looks at Elena blankly "Stefan." She whispers.

Stefan's face changes and he flashes over to Elena and bites into her neck as she screams. Klaus rips Stefan off Elena before he can kill her and snaps his neck. "Well it seems we can use her blood now." He informs me.

"Did Bonnie find out?" I ask.

"Just got informed by Caroline, she confirmed it with Bonnie who said that Elena was supposed to die, which means the original witch never wanted me to make my hybrids." He responds.

"Which means that we use her blood to complete the transition." I finish.

"You knew all along." He whispers.

"I'm not just a pretty face." I grin as we walk back to the classroom.

* * *

"Well verdict's in." Klaus announces to the people in the classroom. "The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead." Klaus explains.

Rebekah gets up happily "Does that mean we can kill her?"

I laugh "Afraid not. It means the opposite." I respond.

Klaus walks over to a stuggling Tyler and Sophie gets up to stop him but Caroline comes up behind her to hold her still. "Now where do you think you are going?" she asks.

Sophie struggles to get out as she looks on. "Let's see if my theory works." I announce and grab the file of blood in Nik's hands.

"Is that Elena's blood?" Rebekah asks.

"It is. Now Tyler you need to drink." I tell him.

He looks up at me confused "No Tyler don't" Sophie yells.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus responds and hands the file to Tyler. Tyler struggles but finally drinks it "There we go." Klaus comments. Tyler starts to cough and roll over the floor screaming and groaning.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Sophie screaches.

Tyler whips his head up and his eyes turn yellow and fangs appear and I smirk "Well that's definitely a good sign." I comment with a grin.

* * *

After successfully turning Tyler into a Hyrid, Nik takes Elena to the hospital to get some of her blood and Rebekah and I are outside waiting by the truck. Nik arrives happily. "So the doppelgänger isn't the problem her blood is the solution." Rebekah comments.

"Seems so." Klaus responds.

"What made you think of this?" Rebekah asks me.

"From what Nik has told me about the original witch is that she hated him. I just thought that if he was told to do one thing then try the opposite." I respond.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." Rebekah mutters.

"It makes sense if you think about it. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." Rebekah finishes. "But if Elena did die would you have used Brie's blood?" Rebekah asks.

"We didn't want to risk it, there has never been a set of twins before, so technically I shouldn't have been born. But if it hadn't of worked with Elena's I would have let him used my blood." I answer.

"Rebekah there is something I have to tell you." Klaus mentions.

"What?" he asks.

"About the original witch." He answers.

She looks at him carefully "What about her?" she asks.

"There is something you should know, that I want to tell you but I just don't want you to hate me." He responds.

"I may have wanted to stab you with a stake but I would never hate you." Rebekah responds.

Nik looks at me "You can do it." I assure him.

"Maybe we should do this without prying ears." Nik suggests.

"If it's that serious then okay." She responds.

"How about we go grab Elena, get Stefan and get in the truck and get out of here." Nik suggests.

"About that Nik, I kind of want to stay for a while." I tell him.

"Does this have to do about your senior year?" he asks.

"Yes and to be eyes and ears around here." I respond.

"Why don't I stay with her." Rebekah suggests.

"She can help me if I am in danger until you are finished making your hybrids." I add.

"Is this what you want?" he asks Rebekah.

"Yes." She answers.

"Fine, but meet me back at the hotel later I want to tell you what I was going to tell you." He responds.

"I will, you go get the doppleganger, we will go back to the hotel." Rebekah suggests.

"I'll be okay Nik, Rebekah is here, Caroline is here and your newly sired Hybrid will do anything you ask." I grin.

He smirks "Fine, but if I hear anything about you getting hurt I will fly you out." He finishes.

"We have a deal." I agree and kiss him lightly. "Now go get my sister." I grin and walk away with Rebekah.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I watch Bekah and Brie walk away smiling lightly. I hear footsteps coming and see the eldest Salvatore has arrived "Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." I greet.

"Where is she?" Damon asks.

"Which she are you referring to?" I ask.

He glares "Elena." He answers.

I chuckle "Seems like you are moving on to your brother's girl, tsk, tsk." I tease.

"Where is she?" he asks again.

"She's making a donation to a greater cause." I inform him. Damon goes to step by me but I stop him "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."

"You'll have to kill me." Damon responds.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, especially after you kissed my girlfriend a while back, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." I tease.

"What have you done to Stefan?" he asks.

"You will find out in due time." I respond.

"Where's that traitor girlfriend of yours?" he asks.

"Brie, she's around, she can look after herself, I mean if she can survive getting hit by a car, then she can walk home by herself." I respond.

"She's staying in town?" he asks.

"Yes, so don't even think about touching her." I warn.

"You threatened she will turn her back on you?" he asks.

"I'm not threatened by you, and Brie she would never fall for you, ever." I assure him.

"You sure, because before you showed up we did share this steamy kiss?" he responds.

I growl "I heard about that, she told me straight after, I was pretty mad about it, but don't worry I made her remember who she's really with, and always will be." I grin.

"You have her mind so fucked up." He growls.

"Is that concern for Brie, I hear? I thought Elena was the one you love." I tease. "You seem to forget that you are no match to me, you are nothing but a vampire that never gets the girl." I finish smirking.

That seems to tick him off and Damon lunges at me but I flash faster towards him and hold him up against the truck. I go to blunge my hand into his chest when he makes me stop "Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?"

I pause in shock. "What do you know about Mikael?" I ask.

"Just that he knows where you are." He answers.

"You're bluffing." I respond.

"Katherine and I found him, consider it our leverage." He continues. I growl when I hear the name and throw him against the truck and flash off.

* * *

**Brie POV**

Rebekah and I have been waiting nearly half an hour for Klaus and he still hasn't showed up. Suddenly the door flashes open and he comes in "They know." He announces.

"Know what?" I ask.

"They know about mikael." He answers.

Rebekah's voice hitches "What how?" she asks.

"Katherine." He growls.

"Do they know where he is?" I ask concerned.

"Yes, it means that we need to go." He responds.

"No Klaus, you go, it's important right now that Rebekah and I find out how much the know, we need to have someone here, you go and make your army so by the time Mikael does come we can be ready, we will tell you everything that happens." I promise.

"I'm not leaving you here." He argues.

"Nik, she will be safe, I promise." Rebekah promises.

"If something happens to you." He whispers.

"Lot's of things have happened to me, but I am still here, I am not going to sit by and let them win, we need to know how much they know, we need to get them to turn against Elena, we need to not let them win." I say loudly.

"Hey what's with the shouting." Caroline asks stepping inside.

"It's time for you to all know, let's sit, because I need you to know who is coming." He announces.

"Who's coming?" Caroline asks.

"Mikael, our father." Nik answers and she gasps.

"It's time to tell her your history as well as tell Bekah the truth, we need to have a clean slate." I encourage him.

"Nik you are starting to worry me." Rebekah admits.

"You need to sit down." Nik says softly and she does and he begins to tell Caroline and Rebekah his story.


End file.
